Ce qu'il reste
by Sialan Pink
Summary: ! Spoiler saison 13 ! Alors que Gabriel se remet des tortures que lui a fait subir Asmodeus, Sam tente de comprendre pourquoi il se sent aussi impliqué dans sa reconstruction. En cette période de trouble, l'archange pourrait leur être précieux pour les aider à retrouver Michael et Dean compte bien en profiter malgré les réticences de son petit frère. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Gabriel était méconnaissable.  
Envolés le sourire malicieux, le regard pétillant, l'assurance marquée.

Ne restait plus que l'ombre d'un archange trop longtemps torturé, anéanti. Brisé.

Sam retint un frisson. La scène le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Dans un instant de faiblesse, il aurait aimé supplier à genoux qu'on lui rende le Gabriel qu'il connaissait parce que la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux le terrifiait.

Sa foi venait d'en prendre un coup comment Dieu pouvait-il assister aux souffrances de son fils sans lever le petit doigt ? A huit ans de souffrances perverses et inhumaines sous la coupe d'Asmodeus. C'était au-delà de sa compréhension.

Et c'était maintenant à lui, à eux, de réparer les pots cassés, ce qui était loin d'être une victoire pour le moment.

L'archange avait refusé de se laisser approcher, montrant une telle terreur dans ses yeux écarquillés que Sam avait fini par le laisser tranquille.

Il doutait même qu'il l'ai reconnu et cette pensée lui tira un pincement au cœur. Malgré ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, Gabriel ne méritait pas ça.

Aujourd'hui, le chasseur tentait à nouveau sa chance, espérant que les quelques jours de répit qu'ils lui avaient laissé avaient joué en leur faveur.

Il toqua à la porte de la chambre qu'ils lui avaient aménagée et attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer précautionneusement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« - Gabriel ? S'annonça-t-il d'une voix douce.

L'archange était assis au milieu de lit, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes repliées, empruntant leur immobilité aux statues millénaires. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Sam et lui jeta un regard paniqué et reculant. Son attitude fendit le cœur du chasseur qui resta à l'embrasure de la porte et leva lentement une main en signe de paix.

Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. C'est moi, Sam. Sam Winchester. Tu te souviens ?

Gabriel n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir puisqu'il étouffa un gémissement entre ses lèvres cousues et se plaqua contre le mur, agité de tremblements incontrôlés.

Sam se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue, tentant de ne pas laisser ses émotions le submerger. Il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'avait fait Asmodeus et à quel point il le haïssait pour ça. Il avait toujours cru que l'archange était intouchable et que sa différence, son attitude fantasque et rebelle, le protégeait de toutes les horreurs du monde.

C'étair ridicule, il le savait, mais il y avait cru. Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient revus Gabriel après avoir appris qu'il était encore en vie. Ce jour là, une bonne partie de ses illusions s'étaient effondrées. Si un misérable chevalier de l'Enfer était capable de réduire un archange - une des créatures les plus puissantes après Dieu lui-même – à un tel état, il ne savait plus en quoi croire.

Sam prit son mal en patience et approcha d'un seul pas, les main toujours en évidence.

Je veux juste t'aider, Gabriel.

L'archange ne bougea pas mais son regard dissuada le chasseur d'approcher plus. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et ce n'était pas en le forçant à tolérer sa présence qu'il allait obtenir sa confiance pour pouvoir le soigner. Pourtant, il aurait tellement aimé au moins pouvoir s'occuper de ses lèvres grossièrement scellées entre elles.

Je voudrais juste... Je voudrais te soigner, tu veux bien ?

Contre toute attente, Gabriel hocha lentement la tête malgré sa respiration heurtée et ses tremblements. Sam cru voir une lueur de soulagement passer dans ses yeux.

Le chasseur s'approcha doucement et s'assit au bout du lit en sortant du matériel chirurgical du sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Le blond eut un mouvement de recul quand il posa un scalpel et des compresses sur les draps.

Il leva les yeux sur l'archange et le regarda en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus rassurant possible.

Je peux ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais ne l'empêcha pas non plus d'esquisser un mouvement vers lui.

Sam se décala de quelques centimètres et lui laissa le temps de d'accepter sa présence si proche. Le brun se demandait comment il allait réagir s'il essayait de le toucher puisque pour le soigner, il allait être forcé de poser ses mains sur son visage.

Il déglutit un peu et tendit une main vers l'archange.

Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, d'accord ? Répéta-t-il en s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres de sa peau.

Gabriel s'agita brièvement mais sembla faire un effort énorme pour ne pas s'enfuir. Il laissa le chasseur faire et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avec un frémissement en sentant ses doigts contre sa joue.

Le grand brun se força à respirer calmement tandis qu'il observait les lèvres de l'archange et qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait procéder pour réduire sa douleur au minimum.

Le blond gémit doucement quand le cadet des Winchester retira sa main pour se saisir de son matériel et ce dernier le rassura comme il pouvait, le cœur fendu.

Je ne m'en vais pas. Je... Je prends juste un peu de matériel, tu vois ? Pour t'aider.

Sam s'empara de ce dont il avait besoin puis s'assit en face de Gabriel en inspirant profondément.

Il va falloir que tu restes immobile, d'accord ? C'est un peu délicat, je ne veux pas te blesser.

Hochement de tête angoissé.

Sam prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses doigts près de ses lèvres en jugulant le dégoût que lui inspirait cette torture. Très lentement, il enteprit de sectionner les bouts de ficelle qui entravaient la bouche de l'archange en prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.

Gabriel se tint tranquille pendant toute l'opération, les yeux fixés sur lui sans ciller.

Il semblait se détendre à mesure que le chasseur s'occupait de lui.

Quand il put à nouveau ouvrir la bouche, ce fut pour murmurer quelques mots d'une voix rauque que Sam ne comprit pas.

Attends, ne bouge pas. Il faut que je désinfecte...

Il saisit une compresse qu'il imbiba de désinfectant et la pressa doucement sur les lèvres abimées de l'archange.

Voilà... J'ai fini, je te laisse. Tu as été super.

Hochement de tête reconnaissant cette fois avant que Gabriel ne recule avec un frisson et ne se glisse sous ses draps, comme si la distance qu'il avait permise à Sam était le maximum qu'il pouvait endurer pour le moment.

Le chasseur n'insista pas et ramassa son matériel avant de se lever.

Tu devrais te reposer. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelques chose pour t'aider à dormir ?

Le blond secoua la tête avec empressement et se recroquevilla sur le matelas.

D'accord, d'accord... Accepta Sam avec une voix apaisante. Je reviendrai te voir dans la soirée, ça te va ?

Gabriel se contenta de le regarder et le grand brun n'insista pas plus.

Il ferma doucement la porte de la chambre et retourna parmi les autres, pronfondément perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, des choses tristes, des choses terribles, des scène sanglantes et douloureuses mais assister à une telle transformation... Etre témoin d'une âme brisée à ce point, c'était trop pour lui.

Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour aider Gabriel.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fiction qui j'espère, vous plaira ! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Sam rejoignit la pièce de vie principale du Bunker, où étaient attablés Dean et Castiel, une bière à la main. Pour changer.

Ils interrompirent leur conversation en le voyant arriver et le brun eut la désagréable impression d'arriver comme un cheveux sur la soupe, impression de plus en plus récurrente ces derniers temps. Il décida néanmoins de l'ignorer et s'affala sur une chaise à côté de l'ange qui s'enquit immédiatement de l'état de Gabriel.

Sam haussa les épaules mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier d'avoir été le seul à pouvoir l'approcher et le soigner.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Répondit-il. Mais il va lui falloir du temps pour ne plus avoir peur de nous.

Un long soupir de Dean lui fit tourner la tête.

\- On avait bien besoin de ça... Souffla le blond avant de boire une longue gorgée de bière.

Le cadet fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Dean leva des yeux fatigués sur lui et fit un petit geste de la main censé tout expliquer.

\- On a déjà assez de problèmes sur les bras. Le retour de Gabriel, qui n'est plus vraiment Gabriel, d'ailleurs, c'est...

\- On aurait dû le laisser aux mains, d'Asmodeus ? C'est ce que tu sous-entends ? Le coupa le brun en lui lançant un regard outragé.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton agressif de son frère et termina sa bière d'une longue traite avant de se lever pour aller en chercher une autre.

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Simplement, il fallait que ça nous tombe dessus maintenant...

\- Et alors ? Tu penses qu'il y a un moment propice pour ce genre de... De monstruosité ? S'offusqua Sam, prêt à se lever.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que Dean a voulu dire. Intervint Castiel en se penchant sur sa chaise, sa bouteille à peine entamée à la main.

Sam ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, la pression, l'état de Gabriel ou le peu de cas que semblait en faire son frère, mais la réflexion de l'ange l'agaça profondément.

\- Arrête de prendre sa défense en permanence, Cas. Dean est assez grand pour assumer ses paroles et pour se conduire comme un gros con tout seul.

L'ange se rassit au fond de sa chaise et ne pipa mot, un air tellement penaud sur le visage qu'en temps normal, cela aurait fait sourire Sam. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il avait les nerfs à vif et il avait l'impression d'être le seul concerné par l'état pitoyable de l'archange.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre l'air ou te reposer un peu, Sammy. Répliqua posément Dean en le regardant, ne faisant pas cas de son insulte. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

Le chasseur se retint de lui faire ravaler son air trop calme et se leva en repoussant rageusement sa chaise. Son frère avait raison sur un point il avait besoin d'évacuer toute la tension qui crispait ses muscles depuis le début de la journée.

Il les quitta sans un mot pour partir en direction de sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il repassait en sens inverse, vêtu d'un short et d'un T-shirt de sport, ses écouteurs vissés dans ses oreilles.

Personne n'osa lui faire la réflexion qu'il était onze heure du soir et que ce n'était pas forcément le moment idéal pour aller courir mais Dean savait que c'était presque la seule activité qui lui permettait de se vider la tête et de se recentrer, aussi il le regarda claquer la porte sans un mot tandis que Castiel suivait son exemple en prenant soin de garder la bouche fermée.

Sam avala les kilomètres, le regard fixé sur l'horizon qu'il ne distinguait même pas dans l'obscurité. La course à pied lui apportait un sentiment de paix qu'il ne ressentait que quand il se plongeait dans un bon livre où qu'il étudiait quelque chose qui le passionnait.

Il savait bien que ses sources de plaisir étaient plutôt réduites mais il ne pouvait espérer mieux en tant que chasseur.

Il haïssait cette vie et il maudissait le jour où Dean était venu le chercher pour l'embarquer dans cette affaire sans fin qu'avait été la recherche de leur père. Il avait tenté de faire des pauses, plusieurs fois. De reprendre une vie normale. En vain.  
Sa vie était la chasse et la chasse était sa vie, même s'il l'abhorrait.

La seule chose qui le faisait tenir était son frère. Son frère et les nombreuses vies qu'ils parvenaient à sauver la plupart du temps. Sinon, qui aurait sincèrement voulu d'un tel quotidien ? Personne de raisonnable en tout cas.

Au fur et à mesure que ses muscles brûlaient et que son corps dégoulinait de sueur, il se sentait mieux. Il parvenait à ordonner ses pensées et réorganiser ses priorités.

L'important était pour l'instant de tirer Gabriel de son mutisme et de lui apporter les soins et l'aide nécessaires pour qu'il redevienne un peu lui-même, même si Sam doutait qu'il y parvienne un jour.

Oh, l'archange leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, l'avait fait mourir une bonne centaine de fois, s'était amusé avec leur esprit mais il les avait aussi aidé et il avait trahi son frère, un frère qu'il aimait malgré ses actes, pour eux. Il était mort pour eux. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient avant d'apprendre qu'il était toujours en vie.

Le brun aurait sûrement dû le détester, lui en vouloir pour les souffrances qu'il avait causé – et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait au début – mais petit à petit, Gabriel leur était devenu familier et il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond.

Il le trouvait lâche de fuir face à ses responsabilités mais pas idiot ni méchant. Il avait la sale habitude de s'évaporer face au danger mais il donnait toujours un coup de main en cas de besoin, plus ou moins subtilement.

Au fond, Sam l'aimait bien. Il avait au moins le mérite de le faire rire et c'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il prit le chemin du Bunker.

Si seulement il pouvait rendre à Gabriel sa gaieté, sa propension à beaucoup trop aimer les sucreries et même son indécrotable attitude provocatrice, il en serait sincèrement heureux.

Quand il poussa la porte du Bunker, tout était sombre et silencieux. Tout le monde devait avoir regagné sa chambre et il se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'il était parti plus de deux heures.

En passant dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il remarqua que la lumière filtrait en dessous de la porte de la chambre de Gabriel. Il décida de passer y faire un tour pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Il toqua doucement mais personne ne lui répondit alors il poussa doucement la porte pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il fut rassuré de voir que Gabriel était profondément endormi sous les draps, les traits un peu plus détendus que tout à l'heure.

Il aurait dû refermer la porte et aller se doucher mais au lieu de ça, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa l'archange. Pourquoi se sentait-il brusquement autant investi dans son bien-être ?

Peut-être parce que Gabriel n'avait jamais montré aucune faiblesse auparavant et qu'il était maintenant celui qui devait être protégé. Et que Sam avait la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir sauver tout le monde.

Pensif, c'est presque machinalement qu'il retira une mèche de cheveux sale qui tombait devant ses yeux. Il semblait tellement vulnérable à cet instant.

Malheureusement, ce simple contact suffit à réveiller Gabriel et sursaut et il se redressa en poussant un hurlement effrayé, reculant jusqu'à se cogner contre le mur.

Sam se leva immédiatement et leva les mains il avait presque eut aussi peur que lui.

\- Tout va bien, ce n'est que moi. Tout va bien...

L'archange lui renvoya un regard de colère et de frayeur mêlées alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son souffle heurté.

Sam se fustigea intérieurement. Quel imbécile il était. Il allait pulvériser tous ses efforts pour un geste mal placé.

\- J'avais dis que je passerais te voir dans la soirée, tu te souviens ? Expliqua-t-il rapidement. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Gabriel se laissa glisser le long de l'oreiller en reprenant progressivement des couleurs, semblant comprendre que le brun ne lui voulait aucun mal.

\- Je vois que tu vas bien, je vais te laisser dormir. Excuse-moi encore.

Il sortit sous le regard perdu du blond et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir. Son coeur battait encore la chamade et il mit quelques minutes à se calmer complètement avant de prendre la direction de la douche pour terminer de se vider complètement l'esprit.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de déconner comme il venait de le faire.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, bonjour ! **_

**_Nous voilà partis pour la suite qui va se rapprocher un peu du contexte de la série avant de s'en détacher totalement. Il est donc normal de ne pas retrouver tous les événements relatifs aux épisodes, ni de le retrouver dans le bon ordre (je préfère prévenir). _**

**_Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui suivent mon histoire, en espérant qu'elle continue à vous plaire ! _**

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que je lirai avec plaisir ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La journée du lendemain commença de manière tout à fait désastreuse selon Sam. Castiel et lui avaient tenté de restituer sa grâce à Gabriel mais ce dernier avait farouchement refusé, au point même que les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus l'approcher sans qu'il ne se mette dans un état second.

Après avoir essayé la manière forte sans succès, l'ange abandonna et laissa Gabriel au mains du chasseur, espérant que ce dernier use de sa diplomatie pour raisonner l'archange.

Peine perdue.

Gabriel refusa aussi bien de se laisser approcher que d'accorder un simple regard au grand brun. Sam avait peur que l'intervention musclée de Castiel n'ai réduit à néant les quelques progrès qu'il avait mis en place ces derniers jours. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière.

En désespoir de cause, il s'approcha doucement du lit et repris sa place habituelle tout au bout du matelas pour ne pas envahir son espace personnel. Pour ne pas que l'archange se sente acculé.

Ce dernier s'était réfugié contre un mur, derrière sa table de chevet, le visage enfoncé dans ses bras repliés, dérisoire protection.

\- Gabriel. Appela doucement Sam. Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert. Mais peut-être que si tu acceptais de...

Le blond redressa brusquement la tête pour le regarder, les pupilles dilatées, les traits si empreints de douleur que Sam laissa sa phrase en suspension. Il se mordit fort l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Merde, si son frère avait été à la place de Gabriel, il aurait déjà perdu toute notion de sens commun.

L'archange le fixait avec une telle intensité qu'il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, avant de se lever.

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Il ramassa le petit flacon translucide qui brillait d'une lumière bleutée chatoyante et la rangea dans sa poche avant de tourner les talons.

Il s'arrêta au pas de la porte et jeta un dernier regard qu'il voulait rassurant au blond. Pour tenter de remettre en place cette confiance qui s'étiolait ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

\- On ne te forcera plus à faire quoi que ce soit, soit tranquille.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il se dit qu'il allait devoir trouver un moyen de gagner du temps pour que Gabriel se remette avant que Dean ne perde patience.

C'est Castiel qui l'appela depuis la chambre de l'archange, quelques heures plus tard. Le ton de sa voix le poussa à abandonner immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire pour rejoindre son ami, craignant que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à Gabriel.

Il débarqua au pas de course et eut la même réaction que Castiel quand ce dernier était entré dans la chambre.

\- Putain... Souffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Les quatre murs de la chambre étaient entièrement recouverts de graffitis noirs dans une langue qu'il reconnu comme étant de l'énochien et l'archange était prostré contre l'un d'eux, le regard absent.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est lui qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Gabriel. C'est de l'énochien ?

Castiel était plongé dans la lecture des symboles qui décoraient les murs, les yeux plissés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte de stupéfaction.

\- C'est son histoire. Finit-il par lâcher lentement. Elle commence par sa mort.

L'ange s'approcha d'un des murs et leva la tête vers les symboles les plus haut, suivant les lignes des yeux.

\- Ce qui semblait être sa mort, pour être juste. Continua-t-il avant de traduire pour Sam. C'est écrit : comme d'habitude, mon frère avait le double de ma force, et la moitié de mon cerveau. Il pensait que c'était ma contrefaçon qui s'était évaporée, et qu'il avait poignardé le vrai. En réalité, ce qu'avait embroché Lucy était une illusion. Tout le monde pensait que Gabriel était mort, et soudainement, je me retrouvais libre. Plus d'obligations envers Dieu, le Paradis ou les humains. Donc j'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait à ma place...

Castiel fronça les sourcils un instant avant de reprendre, tout aussi sérieux.

\- Je me suis installé à Monte Carlo et j'ai baisé des stars du porno.

Sam haussa les sourcils et regarda Gabriel dont les yeux étaient toujours aussi vides. C'était ironique mais cette simple phrase démontrait qu'ils avaient encore affaire au véritable archange. Il n'y avait que lui pour énoncer des choses pareilles. Restait à savoir comment le faire sortir de cette coquille silencieuse.

Le chasseur pria Castiel de continuer à lire en évitant les détails qui s'appesantaient un peu trop en longueur sur les fameuses stars de porno qu'avaient fréquentées le blond, et l'ange raconta bientôt les nombreuses années de tortures que Gabriel avait subi dans les geôles d'Asmodeus, le plus faible des Princes de l'Enfer qui était devenu de plus en plus puissant en s'abreuvant quotidiennement de sa grâce.

Sam n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il avait enduré et il se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de l'archange, essayant de voir au-delà de l'image brisée que renvoyait ce dernier.

\- Son esprit est intact. Fit remarquer Castiel en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle pas ? Demanda le brun, sceptique.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ça lui est impossible...

\- Ou peut-être qu'il ne le veut pas. Peut-être que c'est plus prudent pour lui.

Les deux hommes avaient les yeux fixés sur Gabriel qui regardait le sol, les bras étroitement serrés autour de ses jambes repliées contre son torse.

Sam se sentait impuissant et il détestait ce sentiment. Habituellement, il parvenait toujours à trouver une solution à ses problèmes, à leurs problèmes. Mais si l'archange refusait d'être aidé, il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus pour lui.

C'est Castiel qui proposa d'intervenir directement dans l'esprit de Gabriel pour tenter d'y mettre un peu d'ordre, à défaut de combler ses brèches.

Quelques minutes et des trésors de patience plus tard, le blond avait accepté de regagner son lit et l'ange aux yeux bleus avait eut le privilège de pouvoir le toucher, posant la paume de sa main sur son front brûlant pour tenter de l'aider. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il comptait faire mais il avait la volonté d'essayer.

\- Un ange ne peut en aucun cas soigner un archange. Répéta-t-il patiemment pour la troisième fois à Sam qui l'observait avec angoisse.

L'ange avait failli lui demander de quitter la chambre plusieurs fois tant l'aura qu'il dégageait était forte et l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il comprenait l'anxiété que pouvait éprouver le chasseur pour l'état général de Gabriel, et d'ailleurs, il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais son trouble était tel qu'il le ressentait aussi bien que s'il le vivait lui-même. Il savait aussi que le grand brun serait déçu en apprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour l'archange.

Il avait vu juste. Le cadet des Winchester se crispa quand il lui annonça que malgré ses efforts, Gabriel était peut-être définitivement perdu.

\- Je suis désolé, Sam. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

Sam hocha la tête avec un air sincère de reconnaissance dans les yeux, comme à son habitude. Même s'il souffrait de cette conclusion, Castiel savait qu'il préférerait toujours montrer le côté positif de la situation.

\- Je sais, Cas. Je te remercie.

L'ange lui répondit d'un petit mouvement de tête et sortit de la chambre, dépité de ne pas pouvoir en faire d'avantage.

Sam se retrouva à observer l'archange qui fixait un point, droit devant lui, comme s'il pouvait voir des choses invisibles aux yeux du chasseur.

Ce dernier soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de dire son dernier mot.

\- Gabriel. Je sais que tu te sens plus en sécurité là-dedans. Commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant. Plus de torture, plus de souffrances, plus de responsabilités... Je l'ai vécu. Tu n'as jamais été comme les autres, ni comme ton père. Comme moi. Et comme toi, je suis parti. Enfin... C'est ce que je croyais.

Il s'interrompit pour déglutir lentement, animé par un brusque feu intérieur qui le poussa à continuer. Il voulait faire _comprendre_ à Gabriel. Comprendre pourquoi il était important, pourquoi il devait se battre pour s'en sortir. Pourquoi il devait les laisser lui apporter leur aide.

\- Ensuite, ma famille a eut besoin de moi. C'est ma vie, même si je l'ai longtemps reniée. Ce pourquoi je suis là... C'est en étant ici que je rends le monde meilleur.

Son intonation s'était faite un peu plus désespérée à mesure que les mots sortaient, d'abord heurtés puis de plus en plus fluides. Et plus Gabriel refusait de le regarder, plus il sentait cet étrange brasier gronder en lui.

\- Alors oui, ça avait l'air sympa, les prostituées à Monte Carlo. Mais ta famille a besoin de toi. Jack, ton neveu, a besoin de toi. Le monde a besoin de toi. On a besoin de toi.

Sa voix se cassa légèrement alors qu'il abattait sa dernière carte, tentant le tout pour le tout.

\- Gabriel. Moi, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors s'il te plait, aide-nous.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que l'archange gardait le même air buté, les lèvres toujours aussi étroitement closes et Sam su qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de lui.

Il se tourna avec un rire sans joie et s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre suspendit son geste au-dessus de la poignée.

\- Des actrices pornos.

Abasourdi, il se tourna lentement vers le blond qui accepta enfin de le regarder.

\- C'était des actrices pornos, Sam.

Les yeux de Gabriel s'illuminèrent soudain d'un éclat bleuté.

Le chasseur sentit nettement son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. L'archange le reconnaissait. Il se souvenait de son prénom, il savait qui il était. Et plus important encore, il avait accepté de faire un pas en dehors de sa carapace et de s'exposer à la dure réalité.

A cet instant, Sam avait en son cœur tout l'espoir du monde.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Me revoilà (déjà) avec un autre chapitre qui m'inspirait bien, raison pour laquelle je le poste aussi vite - les autres n'iront sûrement pas aussi vite, mon concours approche... - mais je tenterai d'être régulière ! **_

_**Merci encore de suivre cette petite fiction, je suis preneuse de toutes critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises), conseils, remarques... **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Sam n'aurait jamais cru que deux jours plus tard, Gabriel aurait accepté d'ingérer le peu de grâce qu'il lui restait, désintégré sans effort Asmodeus qui était venu en personne récupérer son « bien » et s'était volatilisé devant les yeux ébahis du chasseur et de son ami céleste.

Ils étaient restés comme deux ronds de flanc tandis que la supplique de Sam mourait tout juste sur ses lèvres.

Non, Gabriel ! S'il te plait...

L'archange avait bel et bien disparu et personne ne savait où il était passé. Or ils avaient désespérément besoin de lui pour vaincre Michael, ce qui avait plongé Dean dans une colère noire dont il se remettait à peine ce matin là.

L'aîné des Winchester était furieux contre Sam et Castiel d'avoir laissé filer Gabriel, même s'il préférait crier sur son frère que sur l'ange, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le grand brun.

Il se demandait depuis combien de temps son frère avait changé de comportement avec Castiel. Il se demandait s'il le traitait avec plus de déférence par peur ou par respect. Avec Dean, c'était plutôt difficile de faire la différence et Sam était certain que leur père en portait la responsabilité.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le cadet fut tiré de ses profondes réflexions par la voix agacée de son frère qui l'appelait depuis plusieurs secondes.

\- Sam ? Oh, tu m'écoutes ?

Le brun roula des yeux vers lui et soupira avant de boire une longue gorgée de café. Fort. Très fort. Pour supporter les reproches incessants de son frère depuis quelques jours.

\- Je t'écoute, Dean.

\- Je disais qu'on devrait demander de l'aide à Rowena. Souffla le blond, déjà remonté contre lui.

Sam faillit recracher son café et l'entendant.

\- Attends, quoi ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu m'écoutais au lieu de rêvasser...

\- Dean... Grogna le brun. Pourquoi Rowena ?

\- Parce qu'elle doit être capable de nous inventer un cocktail capable de localiser Gabriel. Répondit le chasseur en plissant les yeux.

Sam réfléchit quelques secondes à sa proposition. Il arrivait que Dean ait de bonnes idées parfois.

\- Mmh, oui. Elle devrait pouvoir faire ça. Reste à savoir si elle le voudra.

\- Et bien il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir... Rétorqua le blond en se levant pour attraper son téléphone.

Son frère le regarda faire avec des grands yeux étonnés.

\- Tu as le numéro de Rowena ? Attends, elle a un portable ?

\- Soit pas jaloux. Railla l'aîné avec un rictus. Il faut savoir être prévoyant.

Sam haussa les épaules et se renfonça dans son siège pendant que son frère appelait la sorcière.

Il ne su jamais comment il avait fait pour la convaincre, toujours était-il que la pétillante rousse apparaissait au milieu du Bunker quelques minutes plus tard, dans une superbe robe de cocktail, un verre de champagne à la main.

\- Bonsoir les garçons. J'espère que vous n'avez pas interrompus ma soirée pour rien. J'étais en train de danser avec un homme tout à fait charmant, pourvu d'une petite fortune. Je crois qu'il a été séduit par mon charme surnaturel.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire amusé tandis que Dean soupirait longuement.

\- On veut simplement savoir comment localiser un archange. Lâcha le blond de but en blanc.

Rowena haussa les sourcils et fit un petit mouvement de la main qui fit tanguer la boisson cristalline dans son verre.

\- Rien que ça ?

\- Rien que ça. Confirma Sam. Il faut qu'on retrouve Gabriel.

La sorcière les regarda avec circonspection.

\- Gabriel ? L'archange qui est mort, tué par son délicieux et non moins diabolique grand frère, on est bien d'accord ?

Sam regarda son aîné et ce dernier lui lança un air signifiant que c'était à lui d'expliquer.

\- Et bien... Hem... Il n'était pas aussi mort qu'on le pensait. Commença le brun. Enfaite, il a simulé sa disparition. Et ensuite, il a passé huit ans de sa vie en Enfer avec Asmodeus. Il a été libéré mais il a disparu. On aimerait beaucoup le retrouver.

\- Han han, je vois. Rowena hocha la tête d'un air très concerné.

\- Tu vas nous aider ? Demanda Dean en s'approchant.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte ? Répliqua la flamboyante rousse avec un sourire sur ses lèvres fines.

Sam fixa un instant les bulles qui pétillaient dans son verre de champagne, suivant leur trajet du fond du contenant jusqu'à leur surface, réfléchissant à une proposition qui pourrait convaincre la sorcière. Il savait qu'il devait jouer sur une corde sensible l'air de rien pour l'amener à céder sans trop de contrepartie.

\- Nous pourrions te protéger de Lucifer. Et t'aider à te venger. Nous aimerions le voir mort autant que toi. Après ce qu'il t'a fait...

La voix de Sam s'était chargée de lourdes notes de compassion et d'une légère tristesse, comme s'il éprouvait réellement de la peine pour ce que le Roi de l'Enfer avait fait subir à la sorcière. Et Dean le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que son attitude était feinte et qu'il entrait déjà dans un habile processus de manipulation des sentiments de Rowena. Ce qui fit mouche, comme presque toutes les fois où son cadet utilisait ces yeux et cette voix grave teintée d'une intime compréhension.

_Doué, le Sammy ! C'est qu'il sait y faire, surtout avec les femmes... _Remarqua Dean en souriant intérieurement, gardant une façade totalement neutre en apparence. Et il su que la rousse avait craqué au moment où un petit frisson l'avait parcourue de haut en bas à la mention du prénom de Lucifer. Sam savait exactement où viser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et s'en était presque inquiétant parfois.

La sorcière baissa un instant les yeux pour dissimuler son trouble et retrouva bien vite son attitude fière et revancharde.

\- Je marche. Leur dit-elle simplement en posant sa flute sur la table principale du Bunker. On se met au travail, les garçons ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Rowena leur avait dégoté un sort capable de localiser un ange dans un rayon de plus ou moins dix kilomètres, expliquant qu'il lui était impossible de faire mieux, et les deux frères s'étaient rapidement mis en route vers l'une des deux villes qu'indiquait la carte.

Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, la faible trace de la grâce de Gabriel apparaissait à deux endroits et Castiel s'était chargé d'aller fouiller l'autre ville.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant dans la chambre d'un motel plus ou moins délabré qu'ils commencèrent à se demander réellement de quelle manière ils allaient procéder pour retrouver l'archange en plein cœur d'une ville grouillante et sans aucune piste.

Et ils commençaient à se disputer à ce sujet quand la réponse leur fut apportée sur un plateau. Enfin, c'était plutôt l'archange en question qui leur fut apporté sur un plateau puisque ce dernier se présenta de lui même à leur porte et dans un état plutôt pitoyable, avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit.

Sam se chargea de panser ses plaies tandis que Dean évacuait sa colère et sa frustration en le traitant de tous les noms, dont certain que Sam ne connaissait même pas. Son frère était plein de ressources quand il était furieux, cela faisait deux fois en deux jours qu'il le constatait et ce constat l'amusa beaucoup. Intérieurement, bien sûr, il n'avait pas envie de subir ses foudres à son tour. A moins que cela ne lui donne une idée de génie... Il n'était pas certain de vouloir tester cette théorie.

Après une bonne cinquantaine d'insultes en tout genre que Gabriel encaissa sans broncher, le chasseur finit par lui demander comment est-ce qu'il les avait retrouvé.

D'après les explications du blond, sa grâce était encore assez puissante pour détecter les sortilèges qu'on lançait à son intention – il en profita pour traiter Rowena d'amatrice – et se régénérait un peu plus chaque jour.

Ce pourquoi il était là, en revanche... Il fallu beaucoup de temps et de persuasion de la part de Sam pour commencer à obtenir un semblant de début de réponse. Un archange ne se dévoilait pas comme ça, enfin !

\- Tu veux bien cesser de faire ta diva, Gabriel, et nous répondre ? Commença à s'impatienter le cadet. On est venus pour toi, je te signale.

\- Et bien si tu veux mon avis, on aurait dû le laisser crever tout seul dans son coin... Grommela Dean qui avait mis le plus de distance possible entre l'archange et lui, ce qui, dans une chambre de motel, représentait une portée ridiculement courte mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, selon lui.

Gabriel prit un air offusqué et posa une main sur son cœur.

\- Tu me fais du mal, Dean-o... Comme disait notre cher Sammy, je suis une diva. Et les divas savent se faire attendre, savent se faire _désirer_.

Dean grogna d'une manière peu rassurante et Sam intervint avant que ce dernier ne lui saute à la gorge.

\- Ca suffit, Gabe. On est venus te chercher parce qu'on a besoin de toi. Et pas seulement nous, le monde entier aussi.

L'archange le regarda avec une moue appréciatrice.

\- Gabe ? Depuis quand tu me donnes des surnoms mignons, Sammy chou ?

Sam le dévisagea un instant avant de fermer les yeux et de presser ses doigts sur ses tempes, le temps de se calmer et de refouler l'envie de le ligoter sur une chaise pour le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de faire l'imbécile et leur avoue la raison de sa présence ici.

Une fois cette vision terriblement tentatrice passée, il posa un regard imperturbable sur lui et décida d'ignorer tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche et qui ne concernait pas les réponses qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

\- On reprend, Gabriel. Cela fait quand même deux fois qu'on te sauve les fesses si je ne m'abuse. La moindre des choses serait d'être un peu plus coopératif.

\- Mmpf. Gabriel croisa les bras en grimaçant. Tu me fais du chantage, Sammish ?

Sam se leva et saisit le dossier d'une chaise pour la trainer jusqu'au canapé où était assis l'archange, la retourna et s'assit à califourchon dessus, près, très près de lui pour bien ancrer son regard dans le sien.

Le blond recula un peu, inconsciemment et se recomposa rapidement un sourire moqueur en s'en apercevant.

\- Tu veux te la jouer Basic Instinct ? Tu devrais porter une robe mais surtout rien en-de...

\- Finalement, je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu es ici. Le coupa Sam d'une voix détachée. Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu nous as lâché sans même dire merci alors qu'on t'as très certainement sauvé la vie. Je me fiche aussi de savoir ce qui t'a mis dans cet état pitoyable. En fait, je me fiche carrément de tes petites affaires et de ton caractère de merde. Si on est là, c'est pour te ramener au Bunker, avec ou sans ton consentement, pour que tu prennes enfin tes responsabilités en nous aidant à éliminer Michael. Ah, et puisque tu as l'énergie de t'enfuir en claquant des doigts, ne t'attend pas à ce qu'on te ménage. On ne tombera pas dans le panneau une deuxième fois.

A ces mots, il se releva et repoussa la chaise, laissant un Gabriel bouche-bée sur le canapé. Il avait beau sourire et prétendre le contraire, les mots du chasseur l'avaient touchés pile là où ça faisait mal.

Ses responsabilités ? Cela faisait des millénaires qu'il les fuyait. Quand au fait qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant aux deux frères des soins et de l'attention qu'ils lui avaient portés – surtout Sam, d'ailleurs – c'était complètement faux. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas dit avec des mots mais la gratitude qu'il ressentait était immense. Alors pourquoi s'était-il enfui ? Sa petite vengeance personnelle aurait pu attendre... Il s'était enfui parce qu'il avait eu peur. Peur de se retrouver face à son grand frère et de devoir l'affronter, peut-être même le tuer. Le fait qu'il vienne d'un univers parallèle ne changeait pas grand chose pour lui. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça et il ne le serait jamais.

\- Mais, Sammy, je...

\- C'est Sam. Le reprit le cadet avec un ton cinglant. Alors, tu viens ? Ou on prend la décision pour toi ? Et ça ne va pas te plaire.

Gabriel s'affaissa un peu plus sur le canapé et le grand brun aurait presque pu croire qu'il était penaud. Presque, car l'archange montrait toujours tout sauf ses faiblesses.

Il le regarda donc réfléchir avec l'impression qu'un dilemme terrible l'habitait.

Evidemment, Sam montrait un peu plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait réellement. Il ne pouvait négliger le risque que l'archange se volatilise une fois de plus et que contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, ils ne pourraient en rien le forcer à venir avec eux. Il espérait simplement que ses mots aient eut suffisamment d'impact.

\- Je viens avec vous. Finit par lâcher le blond en levant sur lui un regard indéchiffrable. Mais avant, je veux que vous m'aidiez à finir ce que je suis venu commencer ici...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Me voilà de retour avec un cinquième chapitre un peu plus sombre mais qui j'espère, vous plaira tout autant ! _**

**_Je ne pourrais sans doute pas publier très souvent pendant environ un mois (je passe mon concours début mai), mais après ça, je compte bien terminer cette fiction pendant les vacances, fiction qui ne contiendra pas beaucoup plus de 10 chapitres, à voir... _**

**_Enjoy ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Ce fut seulement quelques jours après leur retour du Bunker, Loki et ses fils éliminés en bonne et due forme par Gabriel, que Sam remarqua que l'attitude de ce dernier avait changée.

Ce n'était pas grand chose au début – l'Archange était suffisamment malin pour dissimuler ses véritables sentiments derrière de faux sourires tout à fait convaincants – mais le cadet des Winchester commença à surprendre quelques regards perdus dans le vague, quelques moments d'inattention, quelques lueurs tristes dans son regard quand il pensait sûrement que personne ne le regardait.

Alors Sam s'était mis à l'épier discrètement, essayant de comprendre ce qui clochait dans le comportement de l'Archange. .

En apparence, rien n'avait changé. Gabriel continuait de saisir la moindre opportunité pour emmerder son frère et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

L'ange du Lundi ne parlait jamais des nombreuses années qu'il avait passées sous les tortures d'Asmodeus, pas plus qu'il ne parlait des entailles qui ne cicatrisaient pas, malgré le retour en puissance de sa grâce, et que Sam avait aperçues au détour d'une salle de bain. En fait, le blond prenait grand soin d'occulter cette partie de sa vie en leur présence et repoussait inlassablement Sam et ses questions, doucement mais fermement.

Plus le temps passait, plus Gabriel se renfermait sur lui-même, perdant le peu d'éclat qu'avaient retrouvés ses yeux rieurs, et plus Dean perdait patience en cherchant une solution pour ouvrir une brèche vers le monde apocalyptique dans lequel étaient enfermés Jack et leur mère.

Jusqu'au jour où l'Archange leur annonça de but en blanc qu'il ne possédait pas encore assez de grâce pour les aider à concevoir la faille spatio-temporelle qu'ils préparaient depuis déjà deux semaines, et qu'en conséquence, leur plan tombait à l'eau pour le moment.

C'en fut trop pour Dean qui, encouragé par le climat déjà tendu qui s'était développé autour d'eux, explosa littéralement et cracha une flopée d'injures à Gabriel, glissant au passage une remarque bien sentie sur l'inutilité de ce dernier, ce à quoi le Messager, loin de sa légendaire répartie et contre toute attente, leur déclara qu'il était sincèrement désolé.

Même Dean en resta coit, regardant l'Archange rentrer les épaules d'un air dépité et tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre, la tête basse.

C'est à ce moment là que Sam prit conscience de la profondeur du mal-être qui habitait Gabriel.

Il fit les gros yeux à son frère qui haussa les épaules en retour, et se dirigea vers la chambre du blond en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas disparu comme il avait quelques fois l'habitude de le faire.

Il toqua doucement à la porte, trois fois, puis deux, habitude qu'il avait prise pour s'annoncer auprès de l'archange quand ce dernier n'acceptait que lui à son chevet durant sa convalescence.

\- Entre, Sam.

Oh oh. Il n'aimait pas cette voix éteinte, distante, affreusement impersonnelle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa prudemment dans la chambre avant de remarquer qu'elle était vide de toute présence.

\- Gabriel ?

Il allait l'appeler de nouveau lorsqu'il entendit jurer dans la salle de bain, puis le bruit cristallin d'un objet en verre qui se brise.

\- Gabriel... ?

Il traversa rapidement la chambre pour pousser la porte de la salle de bain et se retrouver face à une scène qui lui retourna violemment l'estomac.

Dos à lui, torse nu, Gabriel était appuyé sur le rebord du lavabo, la tête rentrée dans les épaules et les doigts si fermement serrées sur la faïence que ses jointures étaient blanches et que ses bras tremblaient.

Mais ce qui glaça d'avantage le chasseur était l'état du corps qui lui faisait face.

De larges entailles parcouraient son dos, de sa nuque au creux de ses reins, grossières et anarchiques. Elles semblaient avoir été faites dans l'unique but de causer le plus de douleur possible. A ce stade, ce n'était même plus de la torture, c'était du défoulement pur et simple.

Les plaies étaient à moitié fermées, comme si la grâce de l'Archange les maintenaient en cicatrisation permanente, mais que quelque chose les empêchaient de soigner totalement.

Sam se prit à haïr encore d'avantage si c'était possible, Asmodeus.

\- Gabe... Appela-t-il d'une voix plus douce en s'approchant, n'osant pas le toucher.

\- Je n'arrive pas à désinfecter celles qui sont dans mon dos. Répondit le blond d'une voix étrangement tremblante et basse qu'il peinait manifestement à maîtriser, sans bouger d'un cheveu et sans le regarder.

Sam avisa le flacon de désinfectant qui avait volé en éclat au sol et se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux de verre avant que les pieds nus de l'Archange ne se posent dessus.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Gabriel resta silencieux le temps qu'il fouille dans l'armoire à pharmacie en quête d'un nouveau flacon et de compresses, les yeux perdus dans le fond du lavabo dont la blancheur tranchait avec les gouttes vermillons qui en salissaient les parois.

Il détestait l'idée que Sam le voit dans cet état mais tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il avait vu bien pire quand il l'avait recueilli après son sauvetage des Enfers.

Sam et ses mains douces, ses gestes délicats et cet air constamment inquiet qui chiffonnait son visage quand il le regardait. Qui lui renvoyait sa culpabilité au visage sans que le chasseur en soit conscient un seul instant. Il ne méritait pas qu'on lui porte autant d'attention. Il méritait de pourrir en Enfer pour avoir déserté ses responsabilités en toute connaissance de cause, pour avoir fui toute sa vie, pour l'inutilité dont il faisait preuve à l'instant, même quand il essayait de se racheter.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais. Lâcha-t-il alors que le grand brun posait avec précaution une compresse sur la première entaille, lui tirant un frémissement de douleur qui n'échappa pas au cadet.

\- De faire quoi ? Répondit calmement Sam en s'appliquant pour éviter de lui faire mal.

\- De t'occuper de moi comme ça. Tu n'es pas obligé.

Sam essaya de croiser son regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain mais le blond gardait les yeux obstinément baissés vers le lavabo.

\- Je sais. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. Et que tu as besoin d'aide.

Gabriel lâcha un rire désabusé qui fit tressauter ses épaules, lui tirant un gémissement douloureux quand la main du chasseur dérapa sur sa peau, pris par surprise.

\- Pardon. S'excusa immédiatement ce dernier. Ça va ?

\- Tu sais, Dean a raison. Je suis inutile, ici. Continua l'Archange sans répondre.

Sam fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche en suivant son cheminement de pensée.

\- Ne commence pas à croire tout ce que raconte Dean. C'est un abruti quand il est énervé. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

\- Bien sûr que si... Souffla Gabriel. Et il a raison. Je ne suis même pas capable de vous donner assez de grâce pour réaliser votre plan. J'étais votre seule chance et... Je fais tout foirer.

\- Non. Répliqua le chasseur en secouant la tête. On trouvera une autre solution.

Le Messager ne répondit pas et le brun poursuivit ses soins dans le silence le plus complet, observant ses épaules trop tendues, sa mâchoire trop contractée.

\- Tu sais, reprit-il au bout de quelques secondes, je suis content que Lucifer ne t'ai pas tué. Tu peux te retourner, s'il te plait ?

Gabriel eut un temps d'arrêt de quelques secondes, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui demandait, surpris par sa révélation.

Il se tourna alors vers lui et Sam constata que son torse était dans le même état.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda l'Archange alors que le chasseur répétait les mêmes gestes, les lèvres pincées.

Sam hocha la tête, concentré sur sa tâche.

\- Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais content de mon retour. Insista le blond. Je n'ai vraiment rien fait pour que tu m'apprécies. Et j'ai tué ton frère des centaines de fois.

\- Tu as fini par me le rendre. Répondit simplement Sam, comme si cela pardonnait tout.

Gabriel le regarda un petit moment, éberlué de la sincérité du chasseur, puis posa une main sur le bras qui pansait ses plaies.

\- Sam... Je ne le mérite pas.

Le grand brun chassa sa main d'un mouvement de poignet et leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux dorés de l'Archange.

\- Ecoute, Gabriel. Si tu penses réellement ce que tu dis, ce que mon idiot de frère dit, pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore ici ?

Gabriel le regarda, estomaqué. Est-ce que Sam était en train de le chasser ? Ou était-ce une question rhétorique destinée à le faire réfléchir et relativiser ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le chasseur avait posé ses compresses sur le bord du lavabo et croisé les bras en le regardant d'un air las.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, Gabe. Si tu estimes que ta présence est inutile et que tout ce que nous avons entreprit jusqu'ici pour te remettre sur pied était vain, alors tu peux t'en aller. Personne ne te retient.

Les paroles de Sam tirèrent au blond un pincement au cœur dont il se serait bien passé.

Que ce soit ici-bas ou au Paradis, il n'était pas le bienvenu. Sam avait raison, personne ne le retenait nul part et il ne manquerait à personne s'il décidait de disparaître à nouveau.

Ecoeuré, il repoussa le chasseur et s'empara de sa chemise avant de quitter la salle de bain pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Les Winchester ne voulaient pas de lui ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne les embêterait pas plus longtemps. Après tout, il était un Archange, Messager de Dieu, sonneur du Jugement Dernier, il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Et plus encore, il n'avait pas besoin de Sam.

Il enfila sa chemise d'un geste rageur en retenant un cri de douleur quand ses entailles le rappelèrent à l'ordre, et s'apprêtait à balancer les quelques effets personnels qu'il possédait dans un sac, quand une main douce se posa sur son épaule, lui tirant une grimace.

\- Gabe, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Résonna la voix du chasseur derrière son dos.

\- Ha oui ? Et bien tu l'as dit pourtant. Répliqua rageusement l'Archange en se dégageant. J'aurais dû m'en douter, je connais pourtant votre sale manie de vous servir des gens avant de les jeter dès qu'ils deviennent « inutile », regarde Castiel. Regardez un peu la manière dont vous le traitez alors qu'il donnerait corps et âme sans discuter pour sauver la vie de ton connard de frère.

Gabriel s'était éloigné de quelques pas, cherchant sans vraiment regarder, les quelques affaires qu'il pourrait oublier dans cet endroit de malheur.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se frotte aux Winchester ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sam soit si gentil avec lui, à tel point que sa désillusion n'en était que plus cruelle ?

\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour trouver un autre Archange prêt à se saigner à blanc pour votre stupide portail. Continua-t-il, toujours sans regarder le chasseur. Tiens, vous n'avez qu'à demander à mon charmant grand frère rebelle, je suis certain que Lucifer se ferait une joie de vous aider, il...

Gabriel se tut brusquement quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer soudainement et qu'il se retrouva délicatement mais fermement pressé contre le torse de Sam. Son hébétude fut telle que sa colère retomba sur le champ.

\- Sammy... ?

\- Personne ne veut que tu partes, Gabe. J'ai dis ça pour te faire réagir.

Toujours de dos, les omoplates calées contre le torse ferme du brun, Gabriel sentait son cerveau tourner à plein régime pour trouver une explication à ce qui se déroulait à l'instant. Sam était-il réellement en train de lui faire _un câlin_ ?

Il aurait pu s'enfuir à tir d'ailes et sur le champ, mais quelques chose l'en empêchait, le pétrifiait sur place. Etait-ce la scène complètement incongrue ou la douce chaleur qui se dégageait du chasseur pour venir directement se diffuser dans son corps ? Il n'aurait su dire. Il savait juste qu'il éprouvait une sensation de bien-être telle qu'il n'en avait pas connue depuis des milliers d'années. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le Paradis, en somme.

Une violente envie de se laisser aller à pleurer dans ces bras rassurants le prit aux tripes et il ne retint ses émotions cadenassées à double tout au fond de lui qu'au prix d'un terrible effort.

\- Gabriel.

Sam murmura presque et l'Archange sentit un violent frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Nous implorons ton aide, Dean et moi, pour nous aider à stopper Michael. Et même si tu ne peux pas nous aider à ouvrir le portail, je suis certain que tous nous aideras autrement. Si tu acceptes.

Le chasseur le libéra soudain de son emprise et recula d'un pas, laissant un Gabriel totalement désarçonné et qui avait brusquement froid.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le brun, un air un peu perdu sur le visage, mais définitivement plus calme que quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je vais vous aider. Souffla-t-il avec la vague impression que Sam le prenait par les sentiments pour le manipuler.

Le chasseur lui adressa un sourire et désigna le lit.

\- Assied-toi, je vais bander tes plaies.

Avec la sensation de flotter quelque part en dehors de son corps, l'Archange s'assit sur le bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague et des questions plein la tête.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour bonjour !**_

_**Voilà un chapitre que je n'avais pas prévu d'écrire de sitôt mais l'inspiration était là alors voilà !**_

_**Merci encore aux personnes (toujours plus nombreuses) qui lisent et suivent peut-être cette histoire. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce chapitre que les choses vont commencer à devenir plus intéressantes car la contextualisation est terminée, on va pouvoir se lancer dans le vif du sujet ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Trois coups, puis deux qui résonnent contre le bois de la porte.

\- Entre.

Sam entre dans la chambre de Gabriel comme il le fait tous les soirs depuis quelques jours maintenant. Depuis qu'il a découvert que l'Archange n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

Gabriel lui a expliqué que les plaies qu'il porte sur son corps ne se refermeront peut-être jamais, que c'est un maléfice inventé par Asmodeus pour le faire souffrir en permanence, pour le soumettre en utilisant la douleur, pour le faire craquer.

Gabriel dit qu'il a presque réussi. Que s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus, il aurait fini par être brisé.

Puis il y a d'autres fois où Gabriel ne dit rien du tout, il reste silencieux, plongé dans ses pensées que le chasseur n'ose pas déranger.

Alors Sam lui apporte son aide comme il le peut, parce qu'il ne peut pas ne _rien_ faire. Parce qu'il a l'air d'être le seul à qui Gabriel veut bien parler. Et aussi parce que Sam s'est toujours plus occupé des autres que de lui-même. Qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter la dernière fois.

Il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi, d'ailleurs. Son geste était spontané, comme quand il étreignait son frère quand tout devenait trop dur pour eux.

Ils n'en ont jamais reparlé depuis mais il a clairement senti le blond se raidir entre ses bras, presque craintif, et il a cru un instant être allé trop loin.

Gabriel n'est pas Dean et Gabriel a passé huit ans pendant lesquels les seuls contacts dont il a bénéficié étaient destinés à le faire souffrir.

Alors il a simplement imploré son aide avant de le lâcher par peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

A cet instant, il regarde l'Archange qui l'attend sagement sur le lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres auquel il répond doucement.

\- Salut, Gaby.

\- Sammy.

Le concerné lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige vers la salle de bain pour aller chercher des compresses et du désinfectant.

Il sent le regard de l'Archange brûler sa nuque tout le temps qu'il lui tourne le dos, avant qu'il ne revienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ?

\- A part l'impression d'être chez le psy... Rétorque Gabriel en plissant des yeux amusés. Tu comptes être aussi chiant tout le temps ?

Sam sourit malgré lui.

\- Bon, ça a l'air d'aller. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir d'ici ? Tu trouverais sûrement ça moins « chiant ».

\- Pour voir ton cher frère me fusiller du regard à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de tomber sur lui ? Pour l'entendre râler du matin au soir sur ma délicieuse personne ? Non, merci. Quitte à rester ici, autant qu'on se croise le moins possible. J'ai jamais trop aimé les grandes gueules dans son genre.

\- Tu es une grande gueule, Gaby. Lui fit remarquer le chasseur.

\- Oui mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, Sammy chéri. Répliqua l'Archange en retirant son haut pour permettre au brun de le soigner.

Sam s'abstint de tout commentaire et se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant.

\- C'est beaucoup moins moche qu'au début de la semaine. Observa-t-il en posant le bout de ses doigts le long d'une entaille.

\- T'as qu'à dire que je ne sais pas me soigner correctement. Répondit le blond en serrant les dents pour contenir la douleur.

\- C'est exactement ce que je dis. Rétorqua le chasseur sans se laisser démonter. Heureusement que je suis là.

Gabriel pouffa et se dévissa le cou pour le regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vivre tant de centaines de milliers d'années sans tes doigts de fée, Samuel. Railla-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Répondit le brun avec tout le sérieux du monde, concentré sur sa tâche.

Le chasseur n'avait encore rien trouvé dans les livres pour défaire le maléfice gravé dans la chair de Gabriel. Il ne lui avait pas dit, mais il cherchait régulièrement dans l'espoir de trouver une formule ou une indication permettant de le soigner de manière définitive.

Ses soins gardaient les plaies propres et nettes mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait entreprendre de plus n'encourageait leur cicatrisation.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence à désinfecter soigneusement chaque entaille avec une habileté due à l'habitude, Sam s'occupa de changer ses pansements puis vint s'accroupir en face de lui pour poursuivre son travail sur son torse.

Les traits fermés et entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, il sursauta en sentant une main légère se glisser dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec.

Il leva le regard vers Gabriel qui entortillait machinalement une mèche brune autour de son doigt, les yeux dans le vide.

Le chasseur garda le silence et se focalisa sur son travail, laissant l'Archange faire ce qu'il voulait avec ses cheveux. Après tout, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

\- Sammy chou ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Sammy ?

\- Non.

\- Sam...?

\- Mmh ?

\- Et si vous ne parvenez pas à ouvrir le portail ?

La mâchoire de Sam se contracta brièvement tandis qu'il changeait de compresse.

\- On y arrivera.

\- Et une fois là-bas. Comment vous allez vous y prendre ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, Gabe.

Sam attendait la suite. Il savait que Gabriel voulait en venir à autre chose dont il n'osait pas lui parler directement.

\- Et quand vous serez revenus ? Demanda l'Archange, un peu plus hésitant.

Le chasseur leva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Pose ta question, Gabe.

Le blond tirait un peu sur la mèche brune qu'il triturait entre ses doigts et baissa les yeux vers les mains de Sam sur son torse.

\- Je n'ai nul part où aller.

\- Ce n'est pas une question, ça. Remarqua le chasseur en haussant un sourcil.

Gabriel soupira bruyamment en prenant un air blasé que Sam connaissait par cœur désormais. C'était l'air que prenait l'Archange quand il était mal à l'aise ou quand on l'obligeait à sortir un peu trop de sa zone de confort.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir quand vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi ? Marmonna-t-il sans le regarder.

Sam s'y attendait, aussi il abandonna son matériel sur le matelas et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour se stabiliser, toujours accroupi devant lui.

\- Il me semble que le Bunker est assez grand pour accueillir une personne de plus.

Gabriel maquilla habilement son étonnement derrière un rire presque naturel. Presque parce que Sam n'était ni idiot, ni aveugle.

\- Tu déconnes. Dean détruirais toutes les chambres s'il y avait la moindre chance que je squatte l'un d'entre elles. Je suis certain qu'il préférerait dormir sous un pont. Ou dans sa chère Impala. Son obsession pour sa voiture commence à devenir vraiment glauque...

\- Gabriel.

Les pupilles dorées de l'Archange accrochèrent celles vert forêt du chasseur.

\- Dean n'est pas tout-puissant ici. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir le droit de prendre des décisions. Si je déclare que tu peux vivre ici, à moins qu'il n'ait une excellente raison de refuser, il n'aura pas son mot à dire. D'autant plus s'il ne veut pas qu'on remette le dossier « Castiel » sur la table.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

\- Tu es diabolique, Sammish.

\- J'excelle dans l'art de la négociation, c'est différent.

L'Archange secoua la tête.

\- Non, tu le tiens par les couilles. Rigola-t-il franchement.

Sam haussa les épaules en laissant percer un minuscule sourire.

\- C'est la même chose.

Le regard de Gabriel s'était un peu éclairé tandis qu'il regardait le chasseur, avide d'en savoir plus.

\- Ca veut dire que Cassy et Dean... ?

\- Ca veut dire que celui qui a un balai dans le cul n'est pas celui qu'on pense. Répliqua Sam en reprenant ses compresses pour terminer son travail.

\- Sans blague ?!

Sam hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je commence à croire que Dean le fait exprès. On ne peut pas être aveugle à ce point sans le vouloir intentionnellement.

\- Peut-être qu'il a peur ? Tenta l'Archange en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah, ça... Quand il s'agit de foncer tête baissée dans un nid de vampires, il n'y a aucun problème, mais quand il s'agit d'être gentil avec Cas, il n'y a plus personne.

\- Dean se comporte comme un connard avec Cassou parce qu'il a peur d'être sympa avec lui ? Demanda le blond sans vraiment comprendre la logique de cette information.

\- Il a peur d'être sympa avec lui parce qu'il a peur que ça ne dévoile un peu trop ses sentiments et que tout le monde réalise qu'il n'est pas le chasseur bourru et sans cœur que tout le monde connait. C'est une histoire de fierté, tu vois.

\- Mais c'est complètement débile ! S'exclama Gabriel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne l'était pas. Mais c'est comme ça. C'est Dean. Et Castiel a beau le dévorer des yeux en permanence, il s'obstinera toujours à le considérer comme un ami. Son meilleur ami, à la rigueur.

\- Cassy dévore Dean des yeux ? Gloussa Gabriel.

\- Il faudrait être aveugle, les yeux bandés et dans le noir pour ne pas le remarquer.

\- Et beh...

\- D'ailleurs Dean le lui rend bien quand il est certain que personne ne le regarde. Continua le chasseur.

\- Personne sauf toi...

\- C'est mon frère. Je le connais comme ma poche.

Le regard de Gabriel se perdit un peu dans le vague tandis qu'un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Sam le ramena à la réalité quand il tapota son poignet avec un air amusé.

\- Tu veux bien lâcher mes cheveux, s'il te plait ? J'ai terminé.

L'Archange posa ses yeux sur lui et tira doucement sur la mèche qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

\- J'en ai pas envie. J'aime bien tes cheveux, Gigantor.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, éberlué mais Gabriel le prit de vitesse.

\- Je plaisante, je te lâche. Fais pas cette tête, on dirait que je vais abuser de toi.

\- Tsss...

Le brun se releva en lui lançant un regard en biais. L'humour de Gabriel lui échappait vraiment de temps en temps.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu, Sam ? Demanda soudainement l'Archange en se rhabillant.

L'interpellé se retourna pour tomber dans le regard de Gabriel où brillait une lueur d'espoir à peine dissimulée. Presque suppliante.

\- Je me sens un peu seul, mine de rien. Développa-t-il en haussant les épaules avec un sourire que Sam connaissait trop bien.

Le sourire qui cachait autre chose, une profonde tristesse peut-être. Ce foutu sourire que le chasseur détestait.

\- Tu n'as qu'à descendre avec nous si tu te sens seul.

\- J'en ai pas envie. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Se renfrogna Gabriel qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse.

Sam se retint de sourire devant son air boudeur. Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait mais il avait envie de l'embêter un peu, simplement pour qu'il arrête de se cacher derrière son masque.

\- Alors tant pis pour toi...

Il haussa les épaules et balança les compresses dans une poubelle avant de lui tourner le dos pour sortir.

\- Sam ! S'il te plait...

Ah, deux fois Sam en moins de dix minutes au lieu des surnoms ridicules dont il l'affublait d'habitude. Gabriel devait vraiment se sentir seul.

Il se retourna avec une lenteur calculée et lui offrit un splendide sourire plein d'assurance qui finit de désarçonner l'Archange.

\- Continues à me supplier et je dirai peut-être oui...

Il s'amusa beaucoup à voir le visage de Gabriel changer de couleur tandis que ce dernier lui lançait un regard outré. _Victoire par KO_.

\- Je... Tu...

Le chasseur afficha un air ennuyé pour dissimuler son sourire. Après tout ce que leur avait fait subir l'ancien Embrouilleur, il avait bien le droit de s'accorder une minuscule vengeance, non ?

\- Non ? Bon, à demain alors.

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il sentit les doigts de Gabriel agripper son bras et il s'en voulu un peu quand il se retourna et qu'il vit dans ses yeux à quel point le blond avait besoin d'une présence pour ne pas sombrer.

\- Sam, reste. Ne me laisse pas. S'il te plait.

Sa voix était presque inaudible et le chasseur sentit sa gorge se serrer alors qu'un frisson désagréable remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'eut subitement plus du tout envie de jouer. La détresse de Gabriel était tout sauf feinte.

Il se racla la gorge et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, Gabe. C'est d'accord, je reste.

\- Merci...

L'Archange le lâcha et retourna s'installer sur le lit, recouvrant un air impassible comme pour compenser ce brusque accès de faiblesse.

\- Je veux juste discuter un peu...

Sam hocha la tête et retira ses chaussures pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- De quoi tu veux discuter ?

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- De ce que tu veux.

_Tout ce que tu veux, Sam, tant que tu ne me laisses pas seul face à moi-même. Tant que tu ne laisses pas tout ce qui me hante me détruire. _

Sans lire dans son esprit, Sam avait compris et il fit tout son possible pour le distraire, pour éclaircir un peu ses idées sombres, pour essayer de lui tirer un sourire sincère.

Ils discutèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit et quand le chasseur partit se coucher, ce fut le cœur un peu plus léger. Il avait vu les traits de Gabriel se détendre au fur et à mesure de leur discussion et il l'avait laissé avec un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de lui avoir apporté un peu de joie simple et ordinaire, mais terriblement salvatrice.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Comme je trouve un peu de temps pour écrire le soir, et bien... En avant pour la suite ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

\- Bonjour...

Sam leva les yeux des spirales sombres et hypnotisantes que formaient son café dans sa tasse pour se tourner vers l'origine de la voix.

\- Hey, Gabe...

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris de le voir là, et ignora les marmonnements de mauvais augure de son frère.

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton antre ? Le taquina le brun. Tu avais faim ?

\- Un peu... Sourit le blond en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte, hésitant.

L'un comme l'autre savaient parfaitement que l'Archange n'avait pas besoin de manger mais le chasseur se garda bien de le lui faire remarquer, trop heureux qu'il accepte enfin de mettre le nez en dehors de sa chambre.

\- Viens t'asseoir. L'invita le cadet en donnant un coup de pied sous la table à son frère qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Dean le fusilla du regard mais Sam lui coupa la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Comme on est au point mort pour les recherches sur le Portail, Dean et moi on part sur une affaire à quelques heures de route d'ici.

L'Archange haussa un sourcil en le regardant.

\- Oh ? Très bien.

\- Et, hum... On se disait que tu pourrais venir. Ca ne te ferais pas de mal de sortir un peu.

Gabriel grimaça.

\- Ah...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Dean qui gardait les yeux baissés sur son café, la mâchoire contractée.

Etant donné que l'aîné ne réagissait pas outre mesure à cette annonce, il comprit rapidement que Sam avait dû clore la discussion quelques minutes auparavant et que son frère n'avait plus son mot à dire. Il retint un petit sourire en repensant à ce que le chasseur lui avait dit la veille sur Castiel et Dean et il songea que le brun pouvait être impitoyable quand il le voulait.

\- C'est une affaire facile. Continua le cadet. D'après ce qu'on sait, c'est un loup-garou isolé et plutôt affamé.

\- Combien de victimes ? Demanda l'Archange qui n'était pourtant pas très emballé à l'idée de sortir du Bunker.

\- Mmh, trois et demi jusqu'ici.

\- Trois et demi ? L'Archange fronça le nez, dubitatif.

\- La quatrième victime est encore vivante. Expliqua Sam. C'est par elle que nous allons commencer.

Gabriel afficha une moue sceptique et se leva pour aller se servir une tasse de café.

\- Je pense que je vais rester ici.

\- Oh, mais...

\- Bonne idée. Coupa Dean en sautant sur l'occasion. Tu devrais te reposer encore.

Le grand brun lui jeta un regard noir, pas décidé à laisser Dean saboter ses efforts.

\- Ce serait l'occasion de vérifier où en sont tes pouvoirs, Gabe. Répliqua-t-il en prenant soin d'éviter l'air agacé de son aîné.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la véritable raison qui le poussait à inviter l'Archange pendant l'une de leur chasse. En réalité, il voulait garder un œil sur lui en permanence et il n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul au Bunker pendant trop longtemps. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer ? Et si Gabriel avait besoin de lui et qu'il n'était pas là ? Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de le veiller en permanence depuis qu'il était arrivé qu'il se sentait presque responsable de lui.

Gabriel s'était retourné et buvait silencieusement son café, adossé au plan de travail, les yeux fixés sur lui. Sam finit par lever la tête en sentant son regard sur lui et se retrouva plongé dans les deux orbes dorées et pensives de l'Archange.

\- Je peux rester tout seul, ça va. Et mes pouvoirs ne vont pas revenir de sitôt. Lança nonchalamment le blond et le chasseur eut la désagréable impression que ce dernier lisait dans son esprit.

Sam détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules avant de se lever.

\- D'accord, comme tu veux.

Il le contourna pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier et son bras frôla le sien pendant une seconde. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Gabriel esquisser un mouvement avant de se raviser et de se pousser pour lui laisser plus de place.

Sam nettoya rapidement sa tasse et s'écarta un peu trop rapidement de lui, troublé par son regard qui ne le lâchait pas une minute.

\- Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles. Lui dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour sortir de la pièce afin d'aller se préparer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sammy. Je vais survivre une journée sans toi. Plaisanta le blond en le suivant des yeux.

Tu _m'appelle_s. Non pas, tu _nous_ appelles.

Gabriel avait remarqué depuis quelques jours que Sam était le seul à s'occuper de lui. Non pas que Dean désirait spécialement le bichonner, mais il avait remarqué que même Castiel se faisait de plus en plus rare dans sa chambre. Il se demandait si Sam se réservait ce monopole à présent où si les autres s'étaient lassés de faire attention à lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il comptait bien profiter de cette journée en solitaire pour fureter un peu dans les recoins du Bunker, sans l'oeil avisé du chasseur qui le suivait partout où il allait.

oOo

Dean avait les yeux rivés sur la route et les deux mains sur le volant, serrées nerveusement autour du cuir poli par des années d'utilisation.

Sam avait la tête posée contre la vitre et regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

\- Sam ?

La voix de son frère le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je voulais trouver un peu de temps pour te parler. C'est pour ça que je préférais que Gabriel ne vienne pas.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Dean ne « parlait » que très rarement. La plupart du temps, en cas de force majeur et par expérience, le brun savait que c'était forcément mauvais. Dean n'acceptait de discuter que quand il était à cours d'option, ou quand quelque chose le travaillait vraiment.

Il penchait plus pour la deuxième solution.

\- Mais... On a tout le temps de parler, au Bunker. On est tout le temps ensemble, surtout en ce moment. Répondit-il néanmoins pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi son frère désirait parler seulement maintenant.

Dean lâcha un petit rire moqueur.

\- Tu passes tout ton temps avec Gabriel.

Bingo. C'était un simple constat mais Sam eut l'impression idiote de devoir se justifier.

\- ll a besoin de moi. Enfin, je veux dire, il a besoin de soins.

Dean lui renvoya un regard dubitatif.

\- Tu as besoin de rester dans sa chambre jusqu'à trois heures du matin pour désinfecter trois plaies et faire deux pansements ?

Le cadet ignora la pique et choisit sa contre-attaque favorite.

\- Je ne dis rien quand Castiel passe la nuit dans ta chambre.

Dean le dévisagea avant de secouer la tête.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de changer de sujet ? A chaque fois que j'essaye de te parler de Gabriel, c'est la même chose. Et je ne vois pas ce que Cas vient faire dans cette histoire.

Mince. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher à chaque fois.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, alors ? Si c'est pour t'entendre dire que tu ne le supportes pas et qu'on ferait mieux de le mettre à la porte, ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je comptais dire.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors je me disais qu'à défaut de nous prêter sa grâce, il pourrait nous aider à trouver Lucifer.

Sam le fixa un instant, estomaqué.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu veux trouver Lucifer ?

\- Pour se servir de sa grâce pour ouvrir le Portail. C'est Castiel qui m'a suggéré l'idée. Répondit le blond en se focalisant sur le bitume devant lui.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant.

\- Oh, et bien... Dans l'idée, ça pourrait marcher. Reste à savoir si Gaby acceptera de trahir encore une fois Lucifer.

\- Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour lui, il serait mal avisé de refuser. Répondit l'aîné d'une voix dure.

Le brun ne répondit pas et plongea à nouveau son regard vers l'extérieur. Il détestait l'idée de devoir demander à nouveau à l'Archange de trahir son frère pour servir leurs intérêts. Mais c'était le prix à payer pour sauver Jack et leur mère, alors il le ferait. Et avec un peu de chance, Gabriel comprendrait.

oOo

Gabriel poussa la porte de la réserve et entra dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée seulement par une petite fenêtre carrée percée dans le mur face à lui.

Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et regarda autour de lui. Les quatre murs qui l'entouraient étaient couverts d'étagères croulants sous de vieux livres poussiéreux, d'anciens manuscrits rares et précieux, de journaux compilant la vie des Hommes de Lettre du monde entier...

Il posa une main sur la table qui trônait au milieu de la réserve et suivit le contour des ouvrages qui la jonchaient du bout des doigts. La plupart des couvertures étaient chargées de poussière et ses doigts laissaient des sillons par là où ils passaient.

Il pouvait ressentir l'étendue immense de la connaissance qui était enfermée dans cette pièce. Des siècles et des siècles de recueils, de recherches et décrits en tout genre, tous utiles à quelque chose en particulier.

Gabriel fit le tour de la table et tomba sur un livre ouvert qui semblait avoir été utilisé récemment. Il se pencha dessus et plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer les symboles qui ornaient les pages.

L'ouvrage semblait traiter de magie noire, de maléfices rares et compliqués à défaire, d'après ce qu'il parvenait à traduire. Quelqu'un y avait laissé des notes dans la marge.

Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la page avant que son regard ne soit attiré par un livre à demi-caché sous une liasse de papier, mais dont le titre lui évoqua quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. Il le tira de sous les parchemins qui le dissimulait et souffla sur la couverture poussiéreuse.

_**De la nature des anges : traité complet sur l'existence céleste.**_

Curieux, Gabriel tourna quelques pages et lu les passages qui lui tombaient sous les yeux. Il s'amusa de voir son nom cité plusieurs fois et s'étonna de voir à quel point les humains étaient quelques fois si proches de la vérité alors que d'autres fois, il en était à des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Il se demanda vaguement si les chasseurs avaient déjà pris la peine de consulter ces écrits, et s'il y avaient trouvé des informations intéressantes.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, il posa l'ouvrage à côté du livre déjà ouvert et s'apprêtait à poursuivre son exploration quand quelque chose le frappa.

Parmi les phrases griffonnées dans la marge, les mots « _**fonctionne sur un archange ?** »_ étaient entourés plusieurs fois et attirèrent son attention.

Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha pour lire les autres observations rédigées à la va-vite à côté de certaines formules qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_Maléfice ou malédiction ? Demander différence à Rowena._

_« __Sana carne, cutis regenerat, dolor premit__ » _: _déjà essayé,_ _marche pas._

_Besoin de plus de grâce ? __Comment en trouver __?_

Gabriel s'assit pour continuer sa lecture tout en commençant à avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

_Penser à regarder pour la poudre d'os de dragon._

_Mr Peterson (antiquaire) : 1371 243 675 → plume de phoenix _

_Erumpit nexum = brise le lien Mais Asmodeus déjà mort... ?_

La dernière phrase avait été écrite et repassée plusieurs fois au stylo au point que le papier était presque déchiré en dessous, comme si son propriétaire avait perdu patience à tenter de trouver une explication à ces mots mystérieux, et qu'il revenait sans cesse à la même conclusion.

Les yeux de Gabriel passèrent des notes au traité sur les anges et il soupira doucement en faisant le lien.

\- Oh, Sammy...

oOo

L'Archange était allongé sur son lit, une barre chocolatée dans la bouche, quand il entendit toquer à la porte. Trois coups, puis deux. Petit rituel qu'il attendait tous les soirs avec impatience et que Sam mettait un point d'honneur à respecter scrupuleusement, y compris quand il tombait de sommeil, comme ce soir après sa chasse.

Le brun avait encore les cheveux humides de sa récente douche et sa peau exhalait un parfum qui imprégna l'air autour de lui quand il s'assit sur le lit de Gabriel.

\- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé, tout seul ?

\- Sans toi, tu veux dire ? Lança le blond avec un sourire malicieux. Si, beaucoup. Mais j'ai trouvé quelques occupations.

\- Tu n'as rien fait pour embêter Dean, au moins ? Demanda Sam avec un air suspicieux, tout en retenant un bâillement.

Gabriel haussa les épaules avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

\- Tu verras bien si tu l'entends crier demain.

\- Je ne pourrais pas toujours intercéder en ta faveur. Répliqua le brun en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais que tu ne laisseras pas ton horrible grand frère me faire du mal.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et s'allongea sur le dos en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Eh ! T'endors pas là, Gigantor !

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? Rétorqua le brun en s'étirant de tout son long sans prêter attention à ses protestations.

\- J'espère que tu ronfles pas. Grommela l'Archange en repliant ses jambes pour lui faire de la place.

\- Je ne vais pas dormir là, t'inquiètes. Je m'allonge juste cinq minutes, le temps que tu me racontes ta journée.

Gabriel avait à peine commencé à parler que le chasseur dormait profondément, la bouche légèrement ouverte, un bras en travers du visage.

Le blond hésita longuement à le réveiller pour qu'il aille poursuivre sa nuit dans sa chambre, puis il y renonça en voyant à quel point Sam semblait bien dormir. Il tira la couverture sur lui et s'allongea à ses côtés en mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, Gabriel écoutait la respiration paisible de Sam à côté de lui. Son odeur lui chatouillait les narines à chaque fois que le brun bougeait pour se retourner. Et à chaque fois, l'Archange avait peur qu'il se réveille et qu'il se lève pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Mais le chasseur semblait profondément assoupi et Gabriel finit par se détendre à son tour. Il se tourna sur le côté et le regarda dormir pendant toute la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Son cœur battait un tout petit peu trop fort pour ça.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Rebonjour ! **_

_**Je continue sur ma lancée avec le chapitre suivant et j'en profite pour remercier Larouchka à qui je ne peux répondre qu'ici. **_

_**Larouchka : merci pour ton soutient, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! :D**_

_**Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui décident de me laisser des petits mots, ça m'encourage à continuer :) **_

_**Bonne lecture... **_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Au petit matin, Sam émergea lentement des bras de Morphée, tiré de sa torpeur par son horloge biologique réglée à la minute près, et se retourna avec un gémissement sourd, les membres encore engourdis de sommeil.

Il allait rouler sur le côté quand son corps rencontra une résistance imprévue. Les paupières toujours close et l'esprit embrumé, il tendit le bras et toucha la masse molle qui s'était invitée dans son lit, essayant d'en deviner les contours tandis que son cerveau se mettait difficilement en route. Il finit toutefois par ouvrir les yeux en sentant la masse trembler légèrement sous ses doigts, alors qu'un rire qu'il connaissait bien résonnait dans la pièce.

\- Je ne suis pas contre les papouilles au réveil, Sammy. Mais là, tu me chatouilles.

Sam retira vivement sa main et recula d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres en dévisageant l'Archange.

\- Putain, Gabe... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?!

Le blond le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, les sourcils dressés dans une mimique amusée.

\- Dans_ ton_ lit ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était toi qui t'étais endormi dans le mien, hier soir.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Ses neurones nécessitèrent plusieurs secondes pour reconnecter les quelques synapses qui lui faisaient défaut.

\- Je... Hier soir ? Ah... Merde. Désolé.

\- Mais ne le sois pas. Rit Gabriel avec un regard pétillant. Tu es très mignonne quand tu dors, dans le style « belle au bois dormant ».

\- Putain...

Sam balança ses jambes en dehors du lit et s'assit sur le matelas en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'il était encore entièrement habillé et se tourna vers l'Archange avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Au moins, tu n'en as pas profité pour me tripoter pendant mon sommeil.

\- T'en sais rien... Répliqua le blond en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Ça t'aurait plu ?

Pour toute réponse, le chasseur lui balança son oreiller dans la figure, ignorant ses cris de protestation, et se leva en s'étirant de tout son long. Pour le première fois depuis longtemps, il avait vraiment bien dormi, d'un sommeil calme et sans cauchemar, sans terreurs nocturnes ou réveils intempestifs. Il se demandait si Gabriel y était pour quelque chose. Il savait que Castiel avait pour habitude de soulager les nuits de son frère en posant simplement ses doigts sur son front et en utilisant ses pouvoirs célestes.

\- Je peux utiliser ta douche ? Demanda le chasseur en se tournant vers Gabriel, encore légèrement vaseux.

\- Mais bien évidemment, Sammy chéri. Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire enjôleur. Tu veux que je vienne t'aider ?

\- Va chier.

Sam lui adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour quitter ses vêtements qui lui collaient désagréablement à la peau. S'endormir en jean et en chemise n'était pas vraiment le summum du confort mais le chasseur était bien content que Gabriel n'ait pas tenté de le déshabiller alors qu'il aurait pu le faire en un claquement de doigts. Il trouvait déjà suffisamment gênant le fait de se réveiller à côté de l'Archange, alors à moitié nu, bonjour le malaise...

Il prit une douche rapide pour terminer de se réveiller, puis s'habilla avec ses vêtements de la veille avant de sortir de la salle de bain dans l'optique de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Dean devait déjà se demander pourquoi il n'était pas dans la cuisine à préparer le café comme il le faisait tous les matins.

Il rit intérieurement en s'imaginant la tête de son frère s'il lui annonçait qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Gabriel. Dans son lit.

C'est avec cette pensée en tête et un sourire amusé aux lèvres qu'il débarqua dans la chambre de l'Archange et s'arrêta net en voyant la scène qui se présentait devant lui.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire éclatant et l'invita d'un geste de la main à venir le rejoindre sur le matelas.

\- Je me suis dit que ça te plairait. Plutôt que de supporter la tête de cochon de Dean dès le matin.

\- Bah...

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil circonspect au plateau qui trônait au milieu du lit, garni d'un copieux petit déjeuner qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche, et ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

\- C'est une de tes techniques pour m'attirer dans ton lit encore une fois ? Plaisanta le chasseur pour reprendre un semblant de contenance.

Gabriel arqua un sourcil et lui lança un regard mystérieux.

\- Peut-être bien...

\- Et bien sache qu'il faut plus qu'un petit déjeuner au lit pour me séduire... Répliqua le brun avec un sérieux feint, en venant s'installer en face de lui.

Tant pis pour Dean. Il n'avait qu'à appeler Castiel s'il se sentait trop seul... D'ailleurs, ce serait peut-être pour eux l'occasion de parler les yeux dans les yeux. Cette petite mascarade commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas tarder à forcer un peu le destin entre ces deux grands imbéciles, aussi aveugles et doués en amour l'un que l'autre.

\- C'est un défi ? Le provoqua l'Archange en lui tendant une tasse de café brûlante qui le tira de ses pensées.

Sam s'en empara en le remerciant d'un signe de tête et porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour éviter de répondre, se brûlant la langue dans sa précipitation.

\- Ah ! Putain, c'est chaud... Pesta-t-il en manquant de renverser la tasse sur ses jambes et de déclencher d'autres cris de douleur bien plus sérieux.

\- Tire la langue.

Le brun leva des yeux ébahis vers Gabriel.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tire la langue, je te dis. Je vais pas te rouler une pelle, promis.

Suspicieux, le chasseur obéit et tira légèrement la langue en regardant l'Archange tendre une main vers lui. Il toucha le muscle humide du bout des doigts et la sensation de brûlure s'estompa immédiatement.

\- Merci... Souffla Sam en testant sa langue contre son palais pour vérifier qu'il n'avait plus mal.

\- Mais de rien. Répondit le blond en lui souriant doucement.

Sam baissa les yeux vers le plateau pour cacher le trouble qui l'envahissait sournoisement, et commença à manger en silence.  
Les doigts de Gabriel avaient un goût de chocolat.

\- Sam ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je sais ce que tu fais pour moi. J'ai vu tes recherches à la bibliothèque.

La chasseur avala de travers et toussa violemment pendant plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver son souffle et une couleur à peu près proche de la normale, sous le regard inquiet de Gabriel.

\- Ça va, Sammy ?

Le brun s'essuya la bouche en hochant la tête et avala une gorgée de café pour faire passer le tout.

\- Ah, tu as vu ? Je... Pour l'instant ça ne donne pas grand chose.

Gabriel l'observa un instant en se demandant pourquoi il avait soudainement l'air mal à l'aise, à éviter son regard et à se frotter nerveusement la nuque.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? J'aurais peut-être pu t'aider...

\- Pourquoi ? Euh... Ben, je n'y ai pas pensé... Se justifia pitoyablement le chasseur en posant ses yeux partout sauf sur son interlocuteur.

Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitatif.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé à m'en parler à moi, alors que je suis le premier concerné... ? Demanda-t-il lentement.

Sam haussa les épaules et s'empara d'un croissant qu'il tritura nerveusement entre ses doigts.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que s'il lui avait caché ses recherches, c'était pour éviter de le décevoir si jamais il échouait à trouver un remède à son maléfice. Il ne supporterait pas de lui insuffler l'espoir pour finalement lui annoncer qu'il s'était trompé. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il estimait que l'Archange ne méritait pas ça. Autant qu'il reste dans l'ignorance.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il trafiquait... Il s'adresse une baffe mentale pour son imprudence. Il n'avait pas envisagé le cas où Gabriel sortirait de sa chambre avant qu'il n'ait terminé ses recherches.

La voix du blond lui fit relever la tête.

\- Tu sais, même si tu ne trouves rien, je te suis extrêmement reconnaissant d'essayer. Dit-il d'une voix douce en le regardant dans les yeux.

Sam soupira de dépit et secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de lire dans ma tête ?

\- Tu penses tellement fort, Sammy... Se justifia l'Archange avec un sourire. Mais je ne le ferai plus, promis.

Le brun émit un grognement inintelligible et se renferma sur lui-même. Un peu refroidi par la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses, et plutôt furieux contre lui-même, il termina son petit déjeuner dans un silence complet, les traits du visage légèrement crispés, sous le regard attristé de Gabriel.

Au bout d'interminables minutes de silence pesant, ce fut le plus âgé qui entama à nouveau la discussion en interrompant les pensées de son vis-a-vis.

\- Tu sais, je vais beaucoup mieux. Tu n'as plus besoin de passer autant de temps à t'occuper de moi, tu as mieux à faire. Le portail, les chasses, tout ça...

Sam le regarda avec un air hébété, tandis que son estomac se tordait étrangement.

\- Ah... Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussi à articuler. Très bien.

Il rassembla ses déchets au centre du plateau et se leva. Les paroles de l'Archange avaient terminées de doucher son enthousiasme habituel.

\- Bon alors je ne t'embêtes pas plus. Merci pour le petit déj', c'était sympa de ta part.

Gabriel le regarda se lever et partir avec une drôle de sensation désagréable au creux du ventre.

\- Sam...

Son appel demeura sans réponse tandis que la porte se refermait sur le chasseur et qu'il entendait ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche tout ?

oOo

Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de lui. Gabriel n'avait _plus_ besoin de lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de continuer à entretenir leur petit rituel.

Il aurait dû être heureux que l'Archange aille mieux au point de s'occuper de lui-même tout seul. Au lieu de ça, il ne parvenait qu'à éprouver un sentiment amer qui lui restait dans le fond de la gorge.

\- Sam ! Je te cherchais partout ! T'étais où ?

La voix de Dean interrompit les pensées qu'il ruminait sombrement et il se tourna vers lui en se composant un visage neutre, comme à son habitude.

\- J'ai loupé le réveil. Mentit-il sans éprouver aucune honte à regarder son frère droit dans les yeux.

\- Mais t'as dormi où ? T'étais pas dans ta chambre quand je suis passé hier soir.

_Pardon ?_ Sam usa de tous les efforts du monde pour conserver un air parfaitement indéchiffrable.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu dans ma chambre hier soir ? Demanda-t-il.

Détourner une question par une autre question il était plutôt doué à ce petit jeu là. Et Dean tomba dans le panneau comme à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, la technique eut l'effet plus qu'escompté puisqu'il vit les joues de son frère rougir légèrement alors qu'il détournait les yeux d'un air gêné.

\- Je voulais te parler d'un truc...

\- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce matin ? Interrogea le brun qui s'empressa d'exploiter le filon pour détourner l'attention.

Dean haussa les épaules et son visage se ferma légèrement.

\- Si, t'as raison. D'ailleurs, c'est pas urgent.

Oh non. Sam connaissait trop bien cet air. Dean allait se fermer comme une huître et refuser de parler, même sous la torture. Il allait devoir prendre des pincettes. Il invita son frère à le suivre dans la pièce de vie pour éloigner toute oreille indiscrète et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

\- Ça avait l'air important, si. Je t'écoute.

Dean s'assit contre le bord de la grande table et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Sam le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'une bataille faisait sûrement rage dans sa tête afin de décider ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non. Il attendit donc patiemment que son aîné prenne la parole, sans le presser.

\- Bon... Se lança finalement le blond. Castiel a débarqué dans ma chambre, hier soir. Il était complètement bourré.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis. Castiel bourré ?

\- Mais... Je croyais que les anges étaient insensibles aux effets de l'alcool ?

\- Moi aussi... Soupira Dean. Mais il faut croire que personne ne reste insensible à une vingtaine de bouteilles de whisky...

\- Une vingtaine ?! S'étrangla Sam. C'est sérieux ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a bu autant ?

\- Tu lui demanderas... Toujours est-il qu'il a commencé à tenir des propos incohérents sur le lien profond qui nous unissait, ouais, c'est ce qu'il a dit, _profond_... Sur le fait qu'il vouait une véritable passion à l'humanité et aux abeilles, va savoir pourquoi... Puis il a parlé de mon âme aussi.

Dean s'interrompit en rougissant un peu et Sam se pencha vers lui, curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Hum... Il a dit que mon âme était la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vue, qu'il l'avait aimée à l'instant même où il l'avait vue en Enfer... Enfin, bref... Il m'a sorti tout un tas de conneries dans le même style avec un air tellement convaincu que je n'ai même pas osé rire. Mais c'est pas le pire...

Sam se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en se retenant de pouffer devant l'air paniqué de son frère.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- C'est pas ce qu'il a _dit_, le pire. C'est ce qu'il a essayé de _faire _! Répliqua Dean avec un air épouvanté.

Sam lui renvoya un regard interrogatif, pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Il a essayé de m'embrasser ! S'insurgea le chasseur alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte pivoine.

Cette fois, Sam ne put retenir son hilarité et éclata de rire devant l'air outré de son frère. Il imaginait parfaitement comment les choses avaient dû se dérouler. Un Castiel essayant de se donner du courage en allant boire un verre, puis deux... Puis vingt bouteilles, sur les conseils de qui ? De Gabriel ? Très très probable. Il se promettait de lui en toucher un mot à l'occasion. Et puis un Dean paniqué qui se retrouvait à devoir gérer un ange ivre et complètement désinhibé qui déballait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point son frère avait dû être pris de panique devant ce déferlement de sentiments imprévus.

Il reprit son souffle en constatant que son aîné le fusillait du regard et essuya ses yeux, encore hilare.

\- Tu l'as repoussé ? Demanda-t-il sans réussir à dissimuler totalement son sourire.

\- Evidemment que je l'ai repoussé ! S'écria Dean et Sam eut l'impression qu'il allait bientôt exploser à force de brasser de l'air ainsi.

\- Et comment il a réagi ?

\- Beh... Il s'est mis à pleurer en disant que tout était de sa faute et qu'il comprenait pourquoi Dieu le détestait et pourquoi personne ne voulait de lui au Paradis ni sur Terre. Dean se passa une main sur la figure, l'air las. Je te jure, j'avais l'impression de faire un bad trip.

Castiel avait l'alcool triste ? Sam se mordit les joues pour ne pas repartir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Et après ?

\- Après... Cet imbécile s'est allongé sur mon lit et il s'est endormi. Putain mais je croyais que les anges ne dormaient pas !

\- Il y est toujours ?

Dean était en train d'hocher la tête avec une tête d'enterrement quand l'ange en question apparu sur le pas de la porte, les traits pâles et chiffonnés, son éternel trenchcoat froissé et ses cheveux encore plus en pétard qu'habituellement, c'était dire... Il les regarda en plissant les yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à les distinguer et s'avança d'un pas incertain vers Dean qui recula par réflexe, pas franchement ouvert à la discussion.

\- Deaan... J'ai mal à la tête... Se désola-t-il d'un air penaud.

Et Sam repartit dans un fou rire hystérique.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hellooo !**_

_**Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre que je me suis bien amusée à écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ! **_

_**Encore et toujours merci pour votre soutient, pour les gens qui me suivent, qui mettent mon histoire en favori, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! **_

_**Lakouchka : Merci encore de tes reviews qui me donnent encore plus envie de continuer ! :)**_

_**Bonne lecture, enjoy ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le soir même, Sam ne vint pas rendre visite à Gabriel.

Le blond l'avait attendu toute la soirée, guettant ses pas dans le couloir et les coups reconnaissables entre milles contre la porte.

Il avait attendu mais le chasseur n'était pas venu.

Attristé, il avait longuement hésité à descendre avant que sa fierté ne l'en empêche. Après tout, c'était lui-même qui avait dit à Sam qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Enfin... Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il avait voulu dire, en réalité. Il estimait simplement qu'il prenait trop de temps au chasseur en comparaison de ses réels besoins. Sam passait presque tout son temps avec lui alors qu'il avait d'autres affaires bien plus importantes à régler. Il voulait simplement lui rendre un peu de temps libre sans que ce dernier ne culpabilise.

D'ailleurs, il trouvait assez amusant que le chasseur se sente aussi responsable de lui. Un humain responsable d'un Archange, c'était du jamais vu. Mais Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de sa protection, il avait besoin de sa présence, ce qui était somme toute assez différent. Il désirait un ami et non pas une infirmière.

Alors quand il réalisa que Sam ne faisait aucune différence entre les deux, il comprit pourquoi le jeune homme avait eut l'air aussi vexé en quittant sa chambre le matin même. Il s'était retenu de lire dans son esprit à ce moment-là car il le lui avait promis mais il n'avait eu nul besoin d'utiliser sa grâce pour interpréter le regard offensé du chasseur. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de réparer son erreur maintenant... Quitte à mettre sa fierté de côté. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour Sam, non ?

Il réfléchit une minute à la meilleure manière de se faire pardonner puis une idée lumineuse lui vint en tête, qu'il se dépêcha de mettre en œuvre.

oOo

Le même soir, Sam lisait tranquillement dans son lit, essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'à cet heure là, il discutait normalement avec Gabriel, quand le bruit d'un impact contre la fenêtre de sa chambre le fit sursauter.

Il leva les yeux de son traité sur la démonologie et regarda en direction de la vitre. Tout était sombre à l'extérieur et il eut beau plisser les yeux, il ne vit rien de suspect aux alentours. Il se replongea alors dans sa lecture en songeant à l'insecte nocturne qui venait sans doute de s'écraser contre le carreau, quand un bruit identique lui fit à nouveau lever la tête.

Fronçant les sourcils, il ferma soigneusement son ouvrage en prenant soin de garder sa page, et se coula hors de son lit pour aller inspecter la vitre. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur avant de tomber nez à nez avec un insecte plutôt étrange.

Effectivement, devant son visage flottait un petit avion en papier, pas plus grand que sa main, tanguant un peu sous son chargement.

Ébahis mais curieux, il le prit délicatement entre ses doigts et referma la fenêtre avant d'aller s'installer sur son lit pour observer le pliage de plus près.

Calé entre les deux ailes de l'avion, il trouva une barre chocolatée qu'il posa à côté de lui avec un petit sourire. Il n'avait même pas commencé à lire ce qu'il se trouvait sur le papier qu'il en devinait déjà l'expéditeur. Qui d'autre aurait eu ce genre d'idée ?

Il déplia délicatement l'origami et parcouru des yeux les quelques lignes inscrites à l'encre dans une écriture élégante.

_Il paraît que tu préfères la verdure mais je me voyais mal t'apporter une salade à dos d'avion. __Si tu en veux d'autres, tu sais où j'habites. Pas que j'essaye de t'attirer avec des sucreries... Peut-être... _

_Je suis désolé si tu as mal interprété mes paroles. _

_Fais pas la tête, s'il te plait. Viens plutôt me consoler, je suis triste sans toi. _

Sam ne pût s'empêcher de rire en voyant le message de Gabriel. C'était tout à fait son style.

Il relu plusieurs fois les quelques lignes avant de soupirer. Leur petit rituel lui manquait autant qu'à l'Archange apparemment.

Il hésita un instant avant de s'emparer de la barre chocolatée et de se glisser hors de son lit.

oOo

Le cœur de Gabriel fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit les coups caractéristiques frappés à la porte. Il sauta hors de son lit et dissimula difficilement son immense sourire en allant ouvrir la porte.

\- Sammy !

\- Salut.

Sam brandit la barre chocolatée devant son nez.

\- Tu essayes de m'acheter ? Ou de me rendre accro au sucre ?

L'Archange sourit largement et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

\- Non. J'essaye de te rendre accro à moi.

Le chasseur roula des yeux et s'affala sur le lit du blond comme il le faisait habituellement tous les soirs, reprenant la place tacite qu'il s'était progressivement faite dans son intimité.

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es plutôt mal barré. Tu devrais changer de technique. Répliqua-t-il en triturant la confiserie entre ses doigts, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Gabriel s'installa en face de lui avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu es dur en affaires, Sammy. Tu ne vas même pas la manger ? En désignant la friandise.

\- Peut-être plus tard...

Les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Sam ne détourne les yeux en se raclant la gorge.

\- C'est toi qui a conseillé à Castiel de se bourrer la gueule avant de parler à mon frère ?

Gabriel eut l'air surpris mais ne pût retenir son hilarité très longtemps.

\- C'est vraiment ce qu'il a fait ?

Le chasseur lui fit les gros yeux en soupirant.

\- Sérieusement, Gabe. C'est quoi ces conseils à la con ? Tu connais Cas, non ?

L'Archange haussa les épaule en pouffant de rire.

\- De toute façon, au point où ils en sont, tous les deux...

\- Cas a essayé de l'embrasser ! S'offusqua Sam.

\- Et ?! Gabriel était suspendu à ses lèvres, les yeux brillants.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Ils se sont envoyés en l'air toute la nuit pour rattraper toutes ces années de perdues ?

\- Non ! Se scandalisa le chasseur. Dean l'a repoussé.

La déception du blond fut si flagrante que Sam éclata de rire.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi de la part de Dean ? Il est vraiment borné. Pire que toi parfois...

\- Pire que... Je ne te permets pas ! Protesta l'Archange en lui tapant traîtreusement dessus avec son oreiller. Dean est un imbécile. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus pour eux.

\- Hey !

Le cadet lui arracha le coussin des mains en riant et le serra entre ses bras pour le lui confisquer.

\- Rends-moi mon oreiller, Winchester. Siffla Gabriel en lui lançant un regard en biais.

\- Pourquoi ? Se défendit le chasseur en serrant un peu plus l'arme du crime contre lui.

\- Parce que je suis un Archange. Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules avec un rictus. Tu me dois respect et obéissance.

\- Pfff, dans tes rêves ! Gloussa le grand brun en lui balançant le coussin à la figure, regrettant un peu le parfum familier qui se dégageait du tissu. L'odeur sucrée de Gabriel.

L'Ange du Lundi leva les yeux au ciel et posa l'oreiller sur ses jambes repliées en en triturant machinalement les coins, les yeux fixés sur Sam. Ce dernier avait la vague impression que Gabriel n'était pas dans son assiette, qu'il avait envie de parler de quelque chose sans oser faire le premier pas.

\- Gabe ?

\- Sammy ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu tires une de ces tronches... Sourit le chasseur en le regardant.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu. Répondit simplement l'Archange en haussant les épaules.

\- On ne dirait pas, pourtant... Insista Sam en l'observant plus attentivement.

Gabriel hésita une seconde de trop pour passer inaperçu et le chasseur su immédiatement que le sourire qu'il lui adressa ensuite était faux.

\- J'avais fini par croire que tu t'étais lassé de moi et de mon humour subtile et raffiné. De ma beauté divine difficile à supporter pour de simples mortels. Mais tu es là, preuve que mon charme irrésistible fonctionne toujours.

Sam secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Quelqu'un d'autre se serait laissé berner par ce sourire presque sincère, par cette lueur amusée dans ses yeux ou par sa posture décontractée. Quelqu'un d'autre mais pas lui. Sous toutes les couches d'humour douteux que pouvait empiler Gabriel les unes sur les autres, le chasseur voyait une réelle inquiétude dans ses paroles. Il avait vraiment eu peur qu'il ignore son message et qu'il ne revienne plus le voir. Qu'il le laisse tomber comme tous les autres autour de lui.

Il fallait qu'il le rassure mais sans le braquer ou le mettre mal à l'aise, avec ses mots à lui.

\- Ton charme irrésistible fonctionne toujours. Confirma-t-il. J'ai essayé par tous les moyens mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire.

Le blond sembla se détendre un peu et hocha la tête.

\- Je sais, c'est terrible. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de cœurs que j'ai brisés.

\- Je ne préfère pas savoir. Rit doucement le chasseur en le regardant.

Gabriel lui adressa un sourire amusé et plongea ses prunelles dorées dans les siennes.

\- Je ne briserai jamais ton cœur à toi, promis.

Sam l'examina silencieusement un moment en soutenant son regard. C'était tout le problème avec Gabriel ; à force de jouer, on ne savait jamais quand il était sérieux ou non. Il prit alors le parti de la rigolade pour détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait bien trop solennelle à son goût.

\- J'espère bien. Plaisanta-t-il en se couchant sur le dos pour échapper à ses yeux inquisiteurs. Dean te tuerait.

Il manqua de peu la lueur attristée qui passa dans le regard de l'Archange avant que ce dernier ne soupire et ne s'adosse contre la tête de lit.

\- Dean ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses problèmes avec Castiel, avant de s'occuper des nôtres.

\- Des nôtres ? Tiqua le chasseur en se redressant sur les coudes pour le regarder.

Oups, boulette. Gabriel rougit sans le vouloir et tenta de garder la face en bafouillant piteusement une excuse pour sa défense.

\- Tu trouves qu'on a des problèmes ? Insista pourtant Sam en le toisant d'un œil acéré et suspicieux.

\- C'estpasdutoutc'quej'voulaisdire ! Bredouilla l'Archange en catastrophe en se rendant parfaitement compte qu'il ne trompait personne, et encore moins Sam.

Le brun se redressa totalement et s'approcha de quelques centimètres, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, et à mettre enfin le doigt sur ce qui travaillait Gabriel depuis le début de la soirée. Des _problèmes _? Il ne comprenait pas à quoi son ami faisait référence.

L'Archange respirait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, les joues écarlates et le chasseur aurait pu trouver ça drôle s'il n'avait pas eu envie de découvrir ce que le blond lui cachait en priorité.

\- Gaby, je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

\- De rien du tout, Samsquach. Tutto va bene. Everything is alright. Affirma Gabriel en reculant un peu, un sourire tout sauf crédible accroché aux lèvres.

\- Gabriel... Le menaça Sam en s'approchant d'avantage pour le coincer contre la tête de lit. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite de me mener en bateau et m'expliquer ce que tu viens de dire.

\- Ah ! Mais tu fais peur, Sam, quand tu prends cette voix, tu le sais ?

Le chasseur se retint fortement de lever les yeux au ciel et de l'attraper par le col pour lui faire ravaler ses pitreries. Gabriel avait tendance à le pousser rapidement en dehors des limites de sa patience, et Dieu savait qu'il était patient pourtant.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que tu m'aies dit pourquoi tu penses qu'on a des problèmes. Déclara-t-il en croisant les bras, à quelques centimètres à peine de l'Archange qui s'était écrasé le plus possible contre la tête de lit.

\- On peut faire un Scrabble pour passer le temps... Répondit le blond dans une piteuse tentative d'humour qui lui valu un regard noir.

\- Gabriel.

\- Mais...

\- Ça suffit !

L'Archange se recroquevilla un peu contre la cloison. Sam n'était plus d'humeur pour leurs joutes verbales. Il venait de se trahir de la manière la plus idiote qu'il soit et maintenant, il devait rendre des comptes au concerné.

\- Gabe.

\- Oui... ? D'une petite voix.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu penses qu'on a des problèmes, tous les deux ?

\- On n'a vraiment aucun problème. Contesta le blond en secouant la tête.

C'est vrai. Tout allait pour le mieux. Si on oubliait le fait qu'il avait envie de passer tout son temps avec Sam, qu'il passait le reste du temps à l'attendre et qu'il pensait à lui quand il n'était pas là. Tout allait très bien si on oubliait le fait qu'il était lentement mais sûrement en train de devenir accro à leurs moments passés ensemble, à leurs chamailleries quotidiennes, à leurs silences partagés, à leurs discussions idiotes ou encore sérieuses. Il en devenait dépendant comme il avait besoin de sa dose de sucre quotidienne. Drogué au Sam Winchester.

Ah mais ça, jamais il ne pourrait l'avouer au grand brun. Plutôt mourir que de lui dire qu'il était la personne avec laquelle il était le plus proche pour la première fois de toute sa foutue longue vie, qu'il l'appréciait énormément et qu'il... tenait à lui.

Gabriel ne tenait à personne. C'était une règle élémentaire qu'il avait scrupuleusement appliquée pendant des centaines et des centaines d'années. Ça n'allait pas changer aujourd'hui. Non, s'attacher à quelqu'un, c'était bon pour crouler sous un tas de bons sentiments étouffants. C'était bon pour souffrir et pour traîner des tonnes de responsabilités indésirables. Responsabilités. Ah ! Vade retro ! C'était bon pour les humains. Très peu pour lui.

Malheureusement, un seul coup d'œil au visage chiffonné de Sam fit dangereusement vaciller ses convictions. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le regarder avec son regard de chien battu ? C'était insupportable.

L'Archange croisa les bras et le défia du regard. _Tu veux jouer à ça, mon coco ? Je te préviens, on n'embrouille pas l'Embrouilleur._ Enfin, ex-embrouilleur. Mais c'était un détail.

Sam lui rendit patiemment son regard courroucé et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant de longues minutes, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se décide à prendre la parole.

Gabriel commençait à trouver le temps long. Mais surtout, il commençait à comprendre avec horreur que Sam ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Oh, il aurait pu s'envoler et le planter là mais c'était totalement déloyal et il refusait de perdre à ce petit jeu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Samuel ? Finit-il par cracher de mauvaise grâce.

\- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu essayes pitoyablement de me cacher.

\- Oh, mais tu sais, Sammy chéri, dans un couple, il faut que chacun puisse entretenir son jardin secret. Railla l'Archange en refusant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Arrête ton cinéma. Soupira Sam. Ou je m'en vais.

Gabriel lui lança un regard outré.

\- Je rêve ou tu me fais du chantage affectif ?

\- Si ça fonctionne, ça veut bien dire que tu as de l'affection pour moi.

Un point pour lui.

\- Evidemment que je t'apprécie, crétin. Sinon je ne serais pas là à écouter tes pleurnicheries pathétiques d'humain pathétique. Maugréa le blond.

\- Bon, alors si on est amis, pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me parler ?

Effectivement, sa question était légitime, Gabriel ne pouvait pas le nier.

\- Parce-que j'en ai pas envie. Se renfrogna-t-il. Je devrais m'en aller, tiens.

\- Ooh non ! Hors de question ! Tu restes là. S'exclama le cadet en l'attrapant par le bras pour le forcer à rester sur le lit, ou au pire, à le téléporter avec lui.

L'Archange le fusilla du regard et tenta de se dégager mais la poigne du chasseur était plus ferme qu'il ne le pensait. Bien sûr, il lui aurait suffit d'une pichenette pour se débarrasser de l'humain indésirable mais il ne voulait pas le blesser et sa main était chaude et rassurante sur son bras. Comme quand il l'avait enlacé la dernière fois.

Il secoua la tête. Oh Père, pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant ?!

\- Bon, écoutes, Sam. S'agaça-t-il. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

\- Je t'écoute. Sourit le brun, moqueur.

\- J'ai envie que tu restes dormir avec moi.

Attendez, quoi ? Il resta lui-même stupéfait en entendant les mots sortir de sa bouche. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire ! Il devait vraiment, vraiment arrêter de penser à voix haute.

\- Hein... ?!

Sam le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte de manière peu élégante tandis que son cerveau tournait difficilement. Est-ce que Gabriel venait réellement de lui demander ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?

\- Heu... Je...

_Je me suis un peu emballé, désolé Sammy. Oublie._ Non, décidément, ce n'était pas possible d'être idiot à ce point. Quand est-ce qu'il allait apprendre à fermer sa grande gueule d'emplumé ?

Sam finit par se secouer et par reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau qui s'était égaré quelque part entre les paroles de Gabriel et les pensées qui lui avaient traversés l'esprit tout de suite après.

\- Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Sam se demande _pourquoi _? C'était la seule véritable question que le blond se posait à ce moment là. Parce qu'en vérité, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

\- Ben... Et pourquoi pas ?

_Alors là, bravo, Gaby !_ Se fustigea-t-il intérieurement. _Tu as d'autres réponses débiles dans le genre en stock ? _

Le silence qui suivit fut pesant. Sam regardait Gabriel, les yeux plissés, et Gabriel regardait son oreiller dont il était apparemment déterminé à arracher les plumes une par une jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un bout de tissu tout plat.

\- Okay, pourquoi pas.

L'Archange leva vivement les yeux et vit le chasseur hausser les épaules. Il avait apparemment peser le pour et le contre et en avait déduit qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose à accepter.

\- Mais... Ah bon ? Balbutia Gabriel, stupéfait.

\- Je peux encore changer d'avis si tu...

\- Non ! S'exclama le blond avant de se racler la gorge. Hum, je veux dire... non. Ne change pas d'avis.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me tripoter, au moins ?

Gabriel éclata de rire, évacuant brusquement la tension qui s'était emparé de ses muscles pendant de trop longues minutes.

\- Ma parole, tu fais une fixette là-dessus. Tu serais prêt à prendre le risque ?

\- Je te coupe les mains moi-même si tu t'avises de me toucher. Grogna le chasseur en se débarrassant de ses chaussures.

\- Ça en vaudrait la peine, pourtant... Répliqua l'Archange avec un air rêveur destiné à le faire enrager.

\- Je te déteste, Gabriel. Rétorqua le chasseur, fatigué de ses idioties à répétition.

\- Moi aussi, je te déteste, Sammy. Fort. Sourit le blond avant de se glisser sous ses draps.

Sam râla encore un peu pour la forme, hésita plusieurs minutes à garder ou non son pantalon, puis finit par le rejoindre sous la couette, en T-shirt et caleçon, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Il prit garde à conserver une distance de sécurité de plusieurs centimètres que Gabriel pulvérisa allègrement quelques minutes plus tard en venant se blottir contre lui.

\- Gabe !

\- Mmh ?

\- Dégage !

Il sentit l'Archange secouer la tête contre son torse et ses cheveux lui chatouillèrent le nez, l'envahissant de son parfum sucré et boisé à la fois. Sam se demanda vaguement si le Paradis avait l'odeur de Gabriel avant de se dire que sa réflexion était totalement idiote.

\- Le Paradis n'a pas d'odeur, crétin. Marmonna le blond contre son T-shirt.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! Grogna Sam en essayant de se débarrasser du parasite inopportun qui s'accrochait à lui. Lâche-moi !

\- Jamais.

Le chasseur expira longuement en essayant d'ignorer la main de Gabriel posée sur sa hanche. Il était vraiment heureux que l'obscurité lui dissimule le petit sourire satisfait qu'il pouvait presque sentir sur le visage de l'Archange.

\- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait...

\- Bonne nuit, Sammy. Chantonna le blond avec un ton amusé.

\- C'est ça. Maugréa le chasseur en se tortillant pour trouver une position plus confortable pour dormir.

A contrecœur, il dû se résoudre à passer ses bras autour de Gabriel qui refusait catégoriquement de se détacher de lui, et qui en profita largement pour se coller sans vergogne contre son torse en emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes.

\- Putain...

\- Chut Sammy, j'essaye de dormir.

\- Tu ne dors pas, espèce d'imbécile.

\- J'attends que tu t'endormes pour te peloter.

\- Tu me gonfles.

Le chasseur entendit un rire discret et décida d'essayer de trouver le sommeil pour ne pas avoir à subir ça plus longtemps. Il ferma les yeux et réussi enfin à s'endormir au bout de longues minutes, le temps de parvenir à se détendre complètement.

Il penserait à ça demain.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**Nous voilà partis pour la suite et je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire de plus à part le fait que je pose un petit Rating T/M (on ne sait jamais) dans ce chapitre, vous verrez bien pourquoi... **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain matin, Sam émergea lentement du sommeil en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller les côtes. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gabriel qui le regardait attentivement.

Il sursauta en jurant et recula de quelques centimètres avant de sentir la main de l'Archange le retenir par la hanche.

\- Hello, Sammy. Bien dormi ?

\- Putain, Gabe ! Merde...

\- Pas bien dormi ?

Le chasseur se passa une main sur le visage et se tourna sur le dos pour se dégager de son emprise.

\- Tu veux bien éviter de te coller à moi comme ça ?

Gabriel roula sur le côté en soupirant bruyamment et Sam en profita pour se retourner de l'autre côté et fermer à nouveau les yeux. A force de parler avec lui tous les soirs jusqu'à pas d'heure, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne plus accepter aucune de tes idées à la noix. Bailla-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Je ne t'ai même pas touché ! Protesta l'Archange en tournant la tête vers lui.

Tout ce qu'il pu voir se résuma aux épaules massives du chasseur, surplombées par une tête à la tignasse ébouriffée, ainsi qu'un dos ostensiblement tourné vers lui. Tout cela dans un ensemble très harmonieux que Gabriel ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sans pudeur. Son Père avait vraiment réussi son coup en créant les Humains. Et si le blond avait mis plusieurs centaines d'années à comprendre que le concept de beauté était subjectif et pas uniquement basé sur des critères de symétrie, il était aujourd'hui quasiment certain de pouvoir affirmer que Sam était beau. C'était un peu idiot mais il ne l'avait remarqué que très récemment et il se demandait bien pourquoi cela ne le frappait que maintenant.

\- Tu rigoles ? Lui parvint la voix outrée du brun. Tu es pire qu'une sangsue.

\- Tu es très confortable. Répliqua l'ange du Lundi avec un sourire moqueur que le chasseur ne pouvait voir mais qu'il pouvait aisément deviner. Et puis si tu appelles ça toucher... Je peux te montrer ce que c'est de...

\- NON. Sans façon, merci.

Le cadet gémit et enfouit sa tête sous un oreiller pour ne plus l'entendre. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'accepter de dormir avec lui. Gabriel avait les idées trop mal placées.

L'Archange le regarda se rendormir, notant chaque petit détail qui indiquait la venue de son sommeil : le relâchement de ses épaules, la régularité de sa respiration, les petits spasmes qui agitaient ses muscles de temps à autre... Il aurait aimé pouvoir observer son visage comme il l'avait fait toute la nuit durant. Sam avait l'air si jeune quand il dormait, si vulnérable, beaucoup plus serein aussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gabriel tendit une main et toucha sa hanche du bout des doigts. C'était plus fort que lui. Après avoir baigné dans son odeur enivrante toute la nuit, il avait l'envie irrépressible de savoir quelle texture avait sa peau sous ses mains.

En retenant sa respiration, il posa ses doigts par-dessus le tissu qui couvrait son flanc et resta immobile, se concentrant sur les pulsations de son cœur qu'il ressentait juste sous la pulpe de son index et de son majeur. Souriant, il se laissa un instant bercer par la musique de la mécanique du corps de Sam puis, estimant qu'il avait déjà largement outrepassé ses droits, allait se détacher de lui quand il avisa un tout petit carré de peau nue, dévoilé par le T-shirt du brun qui s'était légèrement relevé sur son ventre dans ses mouvements.

Il en fut immédiatement obnubilé.

Tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il déplaça sa main jusqu'à sentir l'épiderme lisse et veloutée sous ses doigts et dont le simple toucher provoqua de petits picotements agréables qui remontèrent le long de son bras.

Oh Père, quelle sensation alléchante ! Il ne pouvait décidément pas en rester là.

Sans prendre garde au fait qu'il pouvait désormais le réveiller, et en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait si Sam le prenait sur le fait, il déplia ses doigts et posa sa main à plat sur le ventre du chasseur, savourant les frissons délicieux qui lui parcouraient l'échine à ce contact et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui.

Sam avait les yeux grands ouverts depuis un petit moment quand il sentit la main du blond se poser contre son ventre, réveillant des mécanismes dans son corps dont il se serait largement passé.

Quelque chose l'avait pourtant empêché de hurler au scandale en lui ordonnant de dégager ses sales pattes de là. Sa curiosité était peut-être mal placée mais il avait envie de savoir ce que fabriquait Gabriel, pour mieux le prendre à son petit jeu.

Il guetta donc ses moindres mouvements, conscient que c'était totalement contradictoire avec les menaces qu'il avait proférées à son encontre la veille au soir. Mais Gabriel ne faisait rien de mal, non ? Et puis ce n'était pas... désagréable. Il se gifla intérieurement ; hors de question qu'il commence à réfléchir de cette manière.

L'Archange resta immobile si longtemps que Sam pensa un instant qu'il s'était endormi. Puis le blond décolla lentement la paume de sa main pour faire glisser le bout de ses doigts le long des lignes fines de ses abdominaux, provoquant chez le chasseur un long frisson qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Il pouvait désormais sentir le souffle du blond contre sa nuque et sa chaleur irradier dans son dos.

Il se dit vaguement qu'il était temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu idiot avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, et de repousser l'indésirable, avant qu'une main se glissant délicatement sur son torse ne lui fasse oublier ce à quoi il était en train de penser.

Bordel, il n'avait aucune envie de repousser Gabriel. Au contraire. Son corps réagissait bien trop positivement à ses caresses et il se mordit violemment la lèvre pour ne pas se trahir.

La main redescendit sur son ventre, traçant une ligne de feu jusqu'à son nombril avant qu'un souffle chaud dans le creux de son oreille ne le fasse sursauter.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, Sammy... Murmura Gabriel en se collant contre son dos.

Sam rougit violemment en sentant nettement l'érection du blond appuyer contre le creux de ses reins, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans le même état.

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

Si jamais Gabriel se rendait compte de ça... Il était mort de honte rien qu'en y pensant.

Or l'Archange était témoin depuis longtemps de tout ce qu'il se passait dans le corps de Sam et ne pu retenir un petit sourire, une fois la surprise passée. Il avait une bonne raison de continuer à tester les limites du brun.

Il le sentait un peu tendu entre ses bras, sans doute pas très à l'aise avec les émotions contraires qui faisaient rage sous son crâne. D'ailleurs, il pouvait presque entendre ses pensées sans le vouloir. Sam était partagé entre ce qu'il ressentait, et qui lui plaisait énormément, et ce que sa morale lui dictait, à savoir : fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible.

Mais l'Archange ne comptait pas le laisser s'enfuir comme ça. Oh non, jamais de la vie.

Il se pencha un peu sur lui et s'enhardit à poser ses lèvres contre sa nuque, embrassant doucement sa peau douce et sensible et Sam se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui, sans pour autant le repousser.

Il continua alors son exploration et se redressa un peu pour venir déposer un autre baiser dans son cou, lui jetant un coup d'œil au passage. Sam avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant entrer et sortir un souffle qui s'emballait peu à peu et Gabriel laissa ses yeux dériver vers les lèvres attrayantes du garçon avant de songer avec regret que Sam ne le laisserait sûrement jamais l'embrasser.

Il noya alors sa frustration en mordillant doucement sa nuque et le brun étouffa un gémissement en se cambrant inconsciemment contre lui, avide des sensations qui déferlaient dans son corps.

Gabriel dû prendre sur lui pour calmer les pulsions que provoquaient involontairement les frottements du chasseur contre son entrejambe gonflée et tendue. Il déglutit péniblement et passa sa langue contre les traces rouges qu'il avait laissées sur la peau de Sam.

\- Gabe... Murmura le cadet, encore incertain quand à ce qu'il se passait présentement.

Il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter mais il avait désespérément envie qu'il continue.

L'Archange embrassa son épaule et remonta son T-shirt pour pouvoir caresser ses hanches avec plus de facilité, laissant glisser ses doigts dans le creux de ses côtes, descendre le renflement de son ventre puis faire et défaire la saillie que formait l'os de son bassin. Et Sam se tortillait légèrement sous ses mains et il adorait ça.

Le chasseur tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder et il embrassa le coin de sa mâchoire sans le quitter des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de goûter à ses lèvres...

Au lieu de ça, il baissa les yeux et retourna embrasser sa nuque en continuant de caresser son ventre et ses doigts s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas, jouant avec l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, frôlant la peau tendre de son bassin et lui tirant un grognement de plaisir qui électrisa le blond des pieds à la tête.

Les légers mouvements ondulatoires du chasseur mettaient son érection au supplice et l'atmosphère se fit bientôt plus fiévreuse entre les deux hommes.

Sam transpirait légèrement et Gabriel avait l'envie atroce de lui arracher tous ses vêtements pour parcourir son corps de ses lèvres. Le brun était la tentation même, ainsi livré entre ses mains. Le Serpent l'incitant à goûter au fruit interdit, s'il pouvait se permettre cette petite analogie.

Le souffle du cadet se faisait de plus en plus heurté tandis que Gabriel poursuivait ses caresses le long de ses cuisses, déclenchant des multitudes de petits frissons qui se dirigèrent droit vers le bas-ventre du chasseur. Gabriel était attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, autorisant timidement sa grâce à venir se lover contre le corps de Sam pour ressentir tout ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était mille fois mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, l'âme de Sam et sa grâce étroitement emmêlées, enlacées. C'était exaltant, et les humains étaient tellement plus réceptifs que son véhicule.

\- Sam...

Emporté par une pulsion soudaine, il glissa sa main dans le caleçon du chasseur pour pousser les choses plus loin quand ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Non, Gabe. Souffla Sam en reprenant difficilement ses esprits.

\- Excuse-moi... Rougit le blond en retirant immédiatement sa main. Je... Tu es trop...

Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et se retourna pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes avec empressement.

Pris au dépourvu, le blond se retrouva pressé entre le matelas et le corps à moitié dénudé de Sam qui l'entraînait dans un baiser à perdre haleine.

Il laissa la langue du brun se glisser dans sa bouche et en explorer ses moindres recoins avant de jouer avec la sienne. Les mains du chasseur étaient descendues sur sa taille et ses mains calleuses s'étaient glissées sous son haut pour caresser sa peau laiteuse.

Gabriel se laissa toucher avec appréhension, non pas qu'il était mal à l'aise avec le corps de son véhicule, mais il avait cette peur un peu idiote qu'il ne plaise pas à Sam. Après tout, il était tellement abîmé...

Mais le brun balaya toutes ses craintes lorsqu'il lui retira son haut qu'il balança à travers la pièce et qu'il commença à embrasser sa gorge puis son torse comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Gabriel enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux en soupirant d'aise et s'enfonça dans l'oreiller, les paupières closes, alors que Sam traçait une ligne de baisers humides jusqu'à son nombril, affolant ses sens et décuplant son excitation au millième.

Il était à fleur de peau et son esprit imaginait déjà comment ils allaient pouvoir occuper leur matinée, Sam...

\- SAM ! Putain, où est-ce que tu te caches ? Ramène ton cul ici tout de suite, c'est urgent !

Gabriel se mordit violemment la joue en jugulant son désespoir. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours, toujours que Dean leur mette des bâtons dans les roues ? Il était quasiment sûr qu'il attendait le moment opportun pour surgir et jouer son rôle d'emmerdeur de première.

Il regarda Sam qui avait vivement relevé la tête au son de la voix de son frère et qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à ce qu'il était censé faire. L'ignorer ? Dean avait l'air sacrément sérieux pour hurler ainsi dans les couloirs. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si la période était réellement calme en ce moment.

Le chasseur se redressa et arrangea son T-shirt avant de descendre du lit en lançant un regard contrit à l'Archange.

\- Désolé...

Gabriel reprit doucement son souffle et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides de transpiration. Ça, pour être frustré, il allait être correctement frustré et ce n'était même pas la faute du pauvre Sam qui semblait aussi déçu que lui. Non, c'était encore son imbécile de frère qui ruinait leur intimité.

\- T'en fais pas, le devoir avant tout. Plaisanta le blond en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait partir alors que ce dernier hésitait.

\- Ouais...

Sam lui adressa un minuscule sourire et s'éclipsa en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant un Gabriel fort désappointé et encore beaucoup trop excité.

\- Putain de merde...

Il jurait de se venger pour cette intervention. Il avait à peine eut le temps de réaliser qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve érotique que Sam s'arrachait déjà à son étreinte. Il se demanda vaguement jusqu'où ils seraient allés si le crétin aîné des Winchester ne s'était pas mis à brailler comme un putois dans le couloir.

Il préféra ne pas y penser et fila prendre une douche glacée pour calmer ses ardeurs.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Sam filait discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre en priant pour ne pas tomber sur son frère. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'être un adolescent pris en faute et non pas un adulte consentant.

En même temps, il essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées confuses et de réfléchir à la manière dont ils en étaient arrivés là. D'accord, Gabriel et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps – rien de plus normal puisqu'il passait la quasi-totalité de ses journées à son chevet – mais il n'avait jamais songé à un rapprochement dans ce sens _là_.

Jamais, vraiment ? Il n'avait qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à son entrejambe pour se persuader du contraire. Bon sang, depuis quand Gabriel lui faisait-il de l'effet comme ça ?

Il se débarbouilla rapidement en essayant de ne pas y penser, puis se vêtit en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre son frère avant que celui-ci ne se mette en tête de fouiller toute les chambres jusqu'à le trouver.

En ouvrant la porte à la volée pour se précipiter dehors, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Dean qui lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous encore dans ta piaule à dix heures du matin alors que ça fait deux heures que je te cherche ?

Sam déglutit en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dean avait des raisons d'être en colère, le cadet était toujours debout le premier et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas levé aussi tard.

\- Désolé, je...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de chercher une excuse que l'aîné le tirait derrière lui.

\- Castiel s'est remis de sa gueule de bois et il en a profité pour dénicher Lucifer. Il est resté sur place pour le surveiller mais on a besoin de l'autre crétin d'emplumé pour l'attraper. Une fois qu'on l'aura ramené au Bunker, on pourra se servir de sa grâce pour ouvrir et maintenir le Portail le temps d'aller chercher maman.

Le cerveau de Sam carburait à cent mille à l'heure pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ces informations. Il devait absolument se concentrer. Se concentrer et arrêter de penser à la moiteur du lit et aux mains de Gabriel sur sa peau. A l'étonnante douceur de ses lèvres et à son parfum sucré et... Il manqua de peu de rentrer dans son frère quand ce dernier s'arrêta net devant la porte de l'Archange pour frapper énergiquement au battant.

\- Ramène-toi, on a besoin de toi !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Gabriel à l'air courroucé mais fraîchement lavé et habillé, qui regarda Dean avec un air suffisant au possible.

\- Toujours aussi aimable dès le matin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Avant d'aviser Sam et de lui adresser un petit sourire.

\- Dans un premier temps, je veux que tu arrêtes de reluquer mon frère comme ça. Grinça le blond en le regardant d'un air mauvais. Et ensuite, Castiel est sur le point de capturer Lucifer, tu vas nous aider.

\- Je vois, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- T'as tout compris.

Sam était bien content d'être derrière son frère qui ne vit pas ses joues prendre une jolie teinte vermillon à sa remarque. Il garda les yeux baissés tandis que Gabriel consentait à sortir de sa chambre pour les suivre.

Dean leur expliquait les détails du plan sur le chemin du salon mais il n'écoutait pas, le regard fixé sur la silhouette de l'Archange qui avançait devant lui, fière et droite, et assurément bien plus à l'aise que lui ne l'était.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everybody ! **

**On continue avec un chapitre dont - contrairement au 2/3 que j'ai postés précédemment - je suis plutôt fière. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire. **

**Deux autres chapitres vont arriver très vite car ce sont les tous premiers que j'ai écris de cette fiction (oui, c'est parti d'une simple scène sortie de mon esprit, et qu'il a fallu contextualiser...). En conséquence, la qualité d'écriture devrait être meilleur car j'y ai vraiment mis un bout de moi. **

**Merci, toujours, à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des petits messages pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent des chapitres, c'est toujours génial de vous lire ! **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Après la capture de Lucifer, tout se déroula très vite. Rowena fut convoquée sur le champ pour fabriquer le sort destiné à ouvrir le Portail et surveiller Lucifer pendant qu'ils se rendaient dans l'autre monde. Les autres rassemblèrent le matériel dont ils avaient besoin pour maximiser leur chance une fois de l'autre côté. Ils avaient besoin de pouvoir se défendre, de pouvoir manger, mais ils devaient également pouvoir voyager léger. La logistique fut donc confiée à Sam qui savait gérer mieux que quiconque leurs ressources et déterminer ce dont ils avaient besoin pour une absence d'environ une semaine. Personne ne savait exactement combien de temps ils allaient rester là-bas mais le cadet avait estimé que la grâce de Lucifer devait tenir environ pendant ce laps de temps. Ils devraient donc faire vite pour trouver Jack et leur mère, sans repère aucun et sans savoir où ils mettaient les pieds. C'est pourquoi ils comptaient sur les deux anges pour assurer leurs arrières.

Quand les derniers préparatifs furent bouclés et que Sam se fut assuré que Lucifer ne poserait aucun problème à Rowena, il demanda à la sorcière d'effectuer le sort pour perdre le moins de temps possible.

Son corps entier fourmillait d'impatience. Après tant de semaines passées à espérer ouvrir un Portail, voilà qu'ils y étaient enfin. Il allait pouvoir revoir sa mère et le Néphilim qui lui manquaient plus qu'il ne le montrait en réalité.

Pendant que Rowena rassemblait les ingrédients dans un grand saladier, Gabriel observait Sam du coin de l'œil. Il l'avait vu changer à l'instant même où l'espoir était revenu. Il avait brusquement retrouvé son assurance et il sentait son organisme vibrer d'excitation après tant de semaines d'inactivité. Il retrouvait le chasseur qu'il avait toujours connu, professionnel et imposant, impitoyable mais juste. Il était presque un autre homme, à l'exception près que le regard qu'il posait sur lui était resté le même, ce qui le rassura plus que de raison. Sam restait Sam, quoiqu'il arrive.

L'Archange fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées par les incantations de la flamboyante rousse dont les paroles provoquaient des crépitements dans le saladier. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Lucifer, solidement attaché, et lui trancha la gorge juste assez pour faire s'écouler sa grâce en flot ininterrompu jusque dans le grand bol qui libéra une lumière vive à son contact.

Les occupants de la pièce durent se couvrir les yeux quand, aux derniers mots de Rowena, une lueur aveuglante éclata dans la pièce et se matérialisa sous la forme d'une fine ligne de feu qui flottait au milieu du salon.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, conscients que la même adrénaline coulaient dans leurs veines. L'aîné adressa alors le signal du départ et traversa le premier la faille, suivi de Castiel puis de Gabriel. Sam fermait la marche et s'assura une dernière fois que tout était sous contrôle avec Lucifer avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de s'engager à leur suite.

oOo

Gris.

C'était le mot qui dépeignait au mieux le paysage qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Gris le ciel, gris le sol qui ressemblait à de la cendre. Gris même le feuillage triste des arbres qui les entouraient.

Sam fit un tour sur lui-même et retint un frisson en constatant à quel point le monde dans lequel ils se trouvaient avait l'air désolé, mort. Ce lieu lui donnait la chair de poule et Dean devait ressentir la même chose car il préféra ne pas s'attarder.

\- En route ! Lança-t-il en prenant les devant avec Castiel.

Ils ne savaient pas réellement où ils se dirigeaient mais ils espéraient déjà sortir de cette forêt pour trouver un peu de civilisation.

Sam et Gabriel marchaient côtes à côtes à quelques mètres derrières les deux autres. Ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de se parler depuis que Dean leur avait annoncé qu'ils pouvaient ouvrir un Portail. En vérité, c'était à peine s'ils avaient eu le temps de s'échanger plus de trois mots hors du contexte de la mission qu'ils préparaient. En conséquence, un léger malaise planait entre les deux hommes qui ne savaient pas vraiment par où commencer.

\- Est-ce que Dean sait dans quel direction nous allons ? Demanda soudainement Gabriel après s'être raclé la gorge.

Le chasseur lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de porter son regard sur son frère qui discutait avec l'ange tout en avançant, imperceptiblement penché vers lui.

\- Je crois qu'il compte sur Castiel pour nous guider. Pour sentir des présences humaines ou autre, ce genre de chose...

\- Oh... L'Archange fronça les sourcils. Il est au courant que je peux faire ça aussi ? Vous aider, je veux dire. Je ne suis pas ici pour rien.

\- Il fait d'avantage confiance à Cas.

Sam n'avait pas dit ça pour le blesser. C'était un constat plus qu'une remarque personnelle.

\- Mmh, je vois. Se rembrunit le blond. Tu es bien le seul qui me fait confiance, ici.

Le Winchester lui retourna un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Qui te dis que je te fais confiance ?

\- Tu me laisses dormir avec toi. Répliqua Gabriel en haussant les épaules, tout en guettant discrètement sa réaction.

Wahou. Il y avait plus subtile comme manière de mettre le sujet sur la table. Mais Sam ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner.

\- C'est vrai. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû... Répondit-il sur un ton égal, prenant soin de garder les yeux baissés sur le sentier qu'ils empruntaient.

Il entendit clairement Gabriel ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer avant de grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible. Il commençait à se trouver bon pour lui couper la chique au moment opportun. Il le laissa se débattre un peu avec propres pensées, ne prévoyant pas de l'aider à s'en démêler, et attendit la question qui allait inévitablement arriver sous peu.

\- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

Sam sourit intérieurement. Si seulement il avait eu quelqu'un avec qui faire des paris... Il aurait gagné à tous les coups.

\- C'était... Inattendu. Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton détaché.

\- Inattendu, hein ? Ironisa l'Archange en secouant la tête.

Il détestait la nonchalance dont faisait preuve le garçon, même s'il devinait qu'elle n'était que feinte. Et il refusait de croire que Sam n'avait rien ressenti.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale hypocrite, Sam Winchester. Lâcha-t-il posément avant d'accélérer légèrement l'allure pour le distancer.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Cette fois, le blond perçut un réel étonnement dans sa voix et le chasseur le rattrapa en deux foulées pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends par là ?

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, non ?

Sam rougit légèrement mais garda un sang-froid olympien qui l'étonna lui-même.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé à me tripoter, je te signale. Rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- Tu ne m'as repoussé à aucun moment.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil. L'Archange regardait droit devant lui en avançant d'une démarche souple et détendue mais en l'observant un peu plus attentivement, il remarqua ses épaules légèrement tendues et ses poings qu'il devait serrer compulsivement dans ses poches. Monsieur je-joue-au-plus-malin n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il en avait l'air. Cette découverte enhardit le garçon qui décida d'éviter son commentaire pour poursuivre dans sa lancée.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu penses à moi de cette façon ?

Pris au dépourvu, Gabriel se détourna légèrement pour que Sam ne remarque pas à quel point il était embarrassé par sa question. Il venait de toucher en plein dans le mile.

\- Je.. J'en sais rien. J'ai pas vraiment tenu un calendrier.

Le brun lâcha un soupir amusé. Gabriel pouvait bien se planquer sous toutes les couches de sarcasme qu'il voulait, il parviendrait toujours à le percer à jour.

\- Et toi, depuis quand tu as décidé de me repousser de manière aussi efficace ? Contre-attaqua l'Archange, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Le sourire du chasseur se transforma en grimace quand il comprit qu'il venait de se faire damer le pion. Après tout, les torts étaient partagés, non ? Gabriel avait commencé et il avait continué. Ils étaient responsables tous les deux de ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin là.

\- J'ai aimé. Dit simplement le brun en continuant de regarder devant lui, suivant les silhouette de Castiel et de son frère qui marchaient devant eux. J'ai aimé ce que tu as fait et j'ai aimé t'embrasser.

Ce fut au tour de Gabriel de virer couleur écrevisse trop cuite, pris de court par cette révélation sincère. Finalement, la vérité était bien plus déstabilisante qu'aucune de leur joute verbale habituelle.

\- Ah... Ah oui ? Bafouilla-t-il piteusement en s'éventant pour redescendre en température.

\- Ouais. Confirma Sam en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Aucune hésitation dans sa voix et ses paroles touchèrent plus profondément le blond que ce que le chasseur pouvait imaginer.

\- Moi aussi, Sam.

\- Mais...

Ah, parce qu'il y avait un mais. Forcément, il y avait toujours un mais. Gabriel appréhendait un peu la suite, tout à coup.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais ça ne signifie pas que tu vas pouvoir me sauter dessus quand tu veux, maintenant.

L'Archange souffla discrètement. Si ce n'était que ça...

\- Je pense pouvoir me retenir...

\- Il y a intérêt. Si jamais Dean apprend que tu as roulé une pelle à son petit frère pur et innocent, il va faire une attaque. Puis il va ressusciter ensuite pour venir te tuer de ses propres mains.

\- Pur et innocent ? Non mais je rêve. S'esclaffa le blond. C'est vraiment comme ça qu'il te voit ?

Sam haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

\- Après tout, si ça me permettait de me débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute... Réfléchit Gabriel en se tapotant le menton.

Le chasseur lui bourra doucement l'épaule en rigolant.

\- N'y pense même pas.

\- Je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'il nous entende faire l'amour sauvagement ?

Sam lui lança un regard outré.

\- Gabe ! Sérieusement...

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi, Sammy ? Le provoqua l'Archange avec un sourire taquin.

Le cadet adopta une teinte plus soutenue que le blond trouva très agréable à regarder tandis qu'il l'observait soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Plus maintenant que je sais quel est ton but derrière tout ça.

Gabriel éclata de rire.

\- Mais ça veut dire qu'avant, si ?

\- Tu veux bien arrêter ? Souffla Sam, gêné.

\- D'accord. Se rengorgea l'Archange avec un petit sourire satisfait que le chasseur avait bien envie de lui faire ravaler. Mais je retiens que tu n'es pas contre l'idée de coucher avec moi.

\- Gabe !

L'ange du Lundi pouffa et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître une sucette rouge écarlate qui s'accordait au teint de Sam et qu'il débarrassa rapidement de son emballage avant de la faire disparaître aussitôt dans sa bouche avec un murmure appréciateur. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette vision. Gabriel allait beaucoup mieux, c'était certain.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, hein ?

\- Tu t'ennuierais sans moi, Sammy chéri. Répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sam roula des yeux en dramatisant son exaspération et les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin, côte à côté et le cœur un peu plus léger.

oOo

A la nuit tombée, les quatre hommes n'étaient parvenus ni à se diriger assez efficacement pour sortir de la forêt, ni à trouver la moindre trace de vie humaine dans les parages.

Le silence était inquiétant et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pendant quelques heures, le temps de se ravitailler et de se reposer – surtout pour les deux frères – tandis que les anges montaient la garde.

Après un repas sommaire et froid – ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre le risque de signaler leur position en allumant un feu de camp – Sam s'adossa contre un arbre pour somnoler tandis que Dean s'enroulait dans une couverture à même le sol, sous le regard attentif et impassible de Castiel qui veillait sur lui à chaque seconde de sa vie.

Malgré l'excitation et le sentiment de danger permanent, Sam parvint à dormir environ deux heures avant de rouvrir brusquement les yeux en entendant une branche craquer à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Ce n'est que moi. Le rassura Gabriel en venant s'asseoir près de lui, son épaule collée à la sienne. Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Sam en regardant autour de lui, desserrant sa prise sur le poignard qui était apparu comme par magie dans sa main.

\- Tout est beaucoup trop calme. Chuchota l'Archange. Je n'aime pas ça.

Le chasseur frissonna et resserra la couverture autour de lui.

\- Moi non plus. Je déteste cet endroit.

Gabriel ne répondit pas tout de suite, les sourcils froncés comme s'il se concentrait et une seconde après, le brun sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Il tourna la tête vers l'Archange.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai déplié une de mes ailes pour te tenir chaud. Sourit le concerné comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

\- Je ne peux pas la voir. Remarqua Sam en tournant la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose, en vain.

\- Pas si tu tiens à tes yeux, non. Rit doucement l'Archange.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup les voir, pourtant. Insista le chasseur avant de se souvenir que les seules fois où ils avaient pu voir des ailes d'anges, c'était quand ces derniers mourraient et que leurs ailes marquaient le sol de traces cendrées.

Gabriel l'observa un moment, les lèvres entrouvertes et l'air un peu gêné.

\- Tu sais que c'est... très intime ?

\- Intime ? Répéta le brun en haussant les sourcils, étonné.

L'Archange hocha la tête.

\- C'est un peu, je ne sais pas... Un peu comme si tu te mettais nu devant moi et que tu me permettais d'explorer les recoins les plus intimes de ton corps.

Sam était bien content d'être dans le noir car son visage se mit brusquement à chauffer de manière très désagréable.

\- Oh...

Si Gabriel perçut son trouble, il se garda de faire le moindre commentaire, se contentant de sourire d'un air un peu absent.

\- Et... Hum, alors c'est réservé à...

\- C'est réservé à personne. Le coupa le blond en secouant la tête. Ce sont mes ailes et personne ne les touche.

\- Mais tu es en train de me toucher avec, pourtant ? Demanda le chasseur d'une voix très douce.

\- C'est différent. Il haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas vraiment... Quand je suis dans le corps de mon véhicule, elles ne sont que le centième de ce qu'elles sont en réalité.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que les Archange ont véritablement trois paires d'ailes ? Questionna Sam, de plus en plus curieux.

\- Tu as bien révisé, Sammy. Railla Gabriel en tournant la tête vers lui et le brun voyait juste ses pupilles briller dans le noir.

\- Je sais aussi que tu es l'ange du Lundi. Continua Sam. Et que tu es celui qui doit annoncer le Jugement Dernier.

L'Archange lâcha un petit rire sarcastique en baissant les yeux sur la brindille dont il s'était emparé pour tracer des cercles dans la terre meuble du sol.

\- Tu sais beaucoup de choses.

\- J'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Sourit le garçon en le poussant légèrement.

\- Continue et tu auras le droit à une image.

Gabriel gardait les yeux fixés sur les sillons qu'il traçait dans l'humus et Sam remarqua qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise de parler de ça. Il le regarda faire un moment avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Eh...

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'une image.

\- De quoi tu as envie ? Demanda distraitement l'Archange, toujours sans le regarder, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses. Chuchota Sam contre son oreille.

Cette fois, Gabriel lâcha son bâton et leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement surpris.

\- C'est vrai ?

Le chasseur hocha la tête et le blond eut littéralement l'impression que les yeux de Sam le happaient, le _dévoraient_. Il se perdit dedans pendant une demi-seconde ou un millions d'années, avant de se décider à esquisser un mouvement vers lui.

Il hésita puis approcha son visage jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, leur premier vrai baiser dicté non pas par un besoin primaire et urgent de combler un quelconque appétit, mais par une envie réciproque et consciente.

Il prit le temps d'écouter le souffle étrangement calme de Sam, de savourer ce que l'attente suscitait dans le corps immobile du chasseur, des battements de son cœur à ses poils qui se hérissaient sur ses avant-bras, au tressaillement discret de ses paupières fermées, se remplissant de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas conscience de dégager et qui affolait les sens de Gabriel.

Il lui laissa encore une seconde, le temps qu'il soit certain de ne pas vouloir s'écarter, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec la douceur d'une plume. La tendresse de son baiser provoqua un frisson qui prit son temps pour remonter la colonne vertébrale de Sam. Il avait le goût d'une première fois, d'une découverte timide mais résolue, à peine quelques secondes qui promettaient bien d'autres heures.

Sam se perdit un peu dans toute cette douceur à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, avant de penser à lui répondre, glissant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près encore de lui.

Gabriel lui laissa brièvement le temps de respirer avant de se coller d'avantage à lui, de poser une main sur sa poitrine pour sentir à quel point il était solide, et vibrant et si _vivant_.

En contrepartie, il le laissa voir une toute petite partie de lui, celle qui étais capable d'aimer et de prendre soin de quelqu'un, de donner sans attendre un retour. Celle qui avait peur aussi. Peur de se livrer, d'être déçu, d'être _abandonné_. C'était fugace, le temps de deux bouches posées l'une contre l'autre, mais suffisant pour que Sam comprenne que Gabriel lui offrait quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais offert à quelqu'un d'autre ; sa confiance.

Le chasseur se sépara de lui un peu à contrecœur mais garda sa main contre sa peau pour ne pas rompre tout à fait le contact.

\- Sam...

Ce dernier posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres en secouant la tête. _Non, non ne te justifie pas, s'il te plait. _L'Archange hocha la tête et embrassa doucement le bout de ses doigts.

\- Il faut que je retourne surveiller...

\- D'accord...

Sam posa rapidement ses lèvres sur sa joue avant que ce dernier ne se lève en lui adressant un joli sourire, plus sincère que ce que le chasseur avait pu voir ces dernières semaines, et qui lui retourna délicieusement le cœur. Il reposa sa tête contre le tronc et le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'obscurité, la poitrine étrangement remplie de joie.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello hello ! **

**J'ai laissé passer quelques jours pour cause de panne d'inspiration pour faire le lien entre deux chapitres importants mais me revoilà et voilà la suite. **

**Merci encore pour tout et comme toujours, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Sam fut tiré du sommeil un peu avant l'aube, par une main qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule.

\- Sammy, debout.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sursautant alors que l'adrénaline familière commençait déjà à électriser ses muscles. Il se détendit un peu en reconnaissant Gabriel mais les traits inquiets de ce dernier le firent bondir sur ses pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Cassy et moi avons repéré du mouvement un peu plus loin, à l'Est.

Le chasseur regarda autour de lui, plissant les yeux dans la semi-obscurité, et repéra son frère qui roulait sa couverture pour la ranger dans son sac, en pleine discussion avec Castiel dont les traits étaient aussi soucieux que ceux de l'Archange.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des... On dirait des anges. Hésita Gabriel. Mais... Je ne sais pas, ils sont différents.

\- Différents comment ? S'enquit le brun, les sourcils froncés, tout en remballant prestement ses affaires.

\- Du genre à frapper avant et discuter après. Ironisa l'Archange en se rapprochant des deux autres. Cassy et moi, on va aller voir ça d'un peu plus près.

Dean se retourna vers son petit frère en l'entendant approcher.

\- Ils savent peut-être où est maman...

\- On va aller leur taper la discut' pour le savoir ! S'exclama Gabriel avec un air beaucoup trop enjoué pour Dean qui soupira profondément.

\- J'éviterai de faire l'imbécile si j'étais toi. Le reprit-il d'une voix cassante. On ne sait pas quelles sont les règles ici.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, Dean-o mais tu me sous-estimes. Rétorqua le blond avec un sourire délibérément provocateur. On va revenir avec toutes les infos nécessaires pour retrouver ta chère maman et mon petit neveu.

Castiel hocha la tête, impassible.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Dean. Nous serons rapidement de retour.

\- Je m'en fais toujours avec l'autre crétin. Grommela Dean avant de regarder l'ange aux yeux bleus. Fais attention à toi, Cas.

\- Oh, mais c'est trop mignon. Railla Gabriel qui eut le bon sens de disparaître juste avant que le chasseur ne décide de l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

Dean soupira longuement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, Sammy.

Le concerné se pencha pour attraper son sac, dissimulant par la même occasion ses joues un peu rouges et haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, en attendant ? Demanda-t-il dans le seul but de détourner l'attention.

\- Et bien, on attend, je suppose...

Sam fit quelques pas dans la forêt. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever mais l'atmosphère restait toujours aussi sinistre. Il avait hâte de se mettre en route et de retrouver Jack et leur mère pour quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

oOo

\- Gabriel ?

\- Oui, Cassounet ?

L'ange ne se formalisa pas du surnom et resta silencieux, les sourcils froncés et les yeux baissés, comme s'il était soumis à un terrible dilemme qui l'empêchait de parler.

Les deux hommes marchaient silencieusement dans la forêt, suivant la trace des anges qu'ils avaient repérés quelques minutes plus tôt et qui semblaient s'être déplacés.

\- Hey, Cassy ! Tu es toujours avec moi ? L'interpella Gabriel alors que le silence de son compagnon s'éternisait.

\- Castiel finit par tourner la tête et l'Archange tomba dans ses yeux azur d'habitude si paisibles, assombris d'incompréhension.

\- Je t'ai vu embrasser Sam, hier soir.

Le blond faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive et toussa bruyamment en essayant de reprendre contenance, les oreilles brûlantes.

\- C'est très vilain ce genre de voyeurisme, Cassy. Parvint-il à articuler en reprenant son souffle.

\- Est-ce que tu es attiré par Sam ? Continua l'ange, imperturbable.

\- Je suppose que c'est difficile de le nier, maintenant que tu nous espionnes... Répliqua Gabriel en grimaçant.

\- Je ne vous espionnais pas. Vous n'étiez pas très discrets. Remarqua le brun en le regardant.

\- Super... Maugréa l'Archange sans désirer s'étendre plus sur le sujet.

Mais Castiel, réellement curieux et intéressé, ne comptait pas en rester là.

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Sam ? Questionna-t-il avec un air tellement candide que Gabriel ne parvint pas vraiment à lui en vouloir.

\- Ecoutes, Cassy, en se raclant la gorge, je te donnerai tous les cours que tu veux sur les sentiments humains, mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Ça ne veut rien dire du tout. Le coupa le blond en regardant droit devant lui. C'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on sait quand on est amoureux ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir si tu es amoureux de Dean ? L'asticota Gabriel en profitant de cette ouverture pour s'éloigner du sujet de base.

Sans le regarder, le blond savait que Castiel était en train de froncer les sourcils avec la tête qu'il faisait quand il réfléchissait vraiment beaucoup. Il tourna la tête et... Bingo.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Oh Cassy, par pitié. Pas à moi. Soupira l'Archange. Tu as failli l'embrasser l'autre soir.

\- J'avais beaucoup bu. Se justifia l'ange brun. Et c'est toi qui...

\- Chut.

\- Mais...

\- La ferme. Insista Gabriel en s'accroupissant soudainement et en incitant Castiel à faire de même.

Silencieusement, il lui désigna les deux anges qui patrouillaient à quelques mètres de là, lourdement armés.

oOo

Sam et Dean sursautent en braquant dans un bel ensemble leur revolver sur Castiel et Gabriel quand ces derniers réapparaissent à peine une demi-heure plus tard.

\- Hey, baisse-ça Dean, tu veux ? Lance l'Archange, les sourcils froncés en se décalant légèrement.

\- Ça ne va même pas te tuer. Réplique le chasseur en haussant les épaules, baissant néanmoins son arme pour s'approcher de Castiel dont le regard bleu est un peu fuyant.

\- Pas pour autant que j'ai envie de me prendre une balle dans le ventre... Marmonne le blond tandis que Sam fait quelques pas vers eux, visiblement soulagé de les voir de retour si rapidement.

\- Alors ? Demande-t-il en glissant son revolver dans la ceinture de son jean. Est-ce que vous avez appris des choses intéressantes ?

\- Grâce à mon talent de persuasion et à mon charisme naturel...

\- Gabe ! S'exaspère Sam en même temps que son frère. Est-ce que tu peux aller à l'essentiel ?

L'Archange hausse les épaules et relève le menton, faussement vexé.

\- Bon, c'est vrai que c'est Castiel qui a fait tout le boulot... Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il y a un camp de résistants à une journée et demi de marche vers le sud, on pourrait commencer par là.

oOo

Le reste de la journée se déroule dans un silence quasi-total, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol de la forêt, et de temps en temps, une conversation presque chuchotée tellement l'atmosphère qui se dégage du lieu est imposante.

Pour raccourcir leur temps de trajet et éviter les rencontres malencontreuses, les anges ont décidés de les téléporter dans la direction qu'ils ont décidé de suivre, pas trop loin pour ne pas rater une quelconque présence humaine, mais assez pour espérer arriver avant la nuit.

Ils ont déjà essuyé une attaque de loups-garous vraiment pas comme ceux qu'ils ont l'habitude de côtoyer dans leur monde, et marchent désormais avec une vigilance accrue, et dans un silence tendu.

Dean jette sans cesse des coups d'œil à Castiel qui semble préoccupé et qui ne lui a pas adressé la parole depuis qu'il est revenu de sa mission de repérage avec Gabriel. A peine l'a-t-il prévenu quand il a décidé de le téléporter, laissant Gabriel se charger de Sam.

Il hésite donc à lui adresser la parole, pas franchement encouragé par le visage fermé de son ami, quand Sam et Gabriel s'arrêtent net devant eux.

\- Regardez, là-bas.

Le grand brun tend le doigt et son frère plisse les yeux dans la semi-pénombre pour finir par apercevoir les contours d'une tente de fortune. Son cœur se serre brusquement d'espoir et il se retient de ne pas s'élancer vers le camp sans prendre garde au danger.

\- Je vais voir. Décide Castiel sans laisser le temps à quiconque de protester.

La veste de Dean claque contre sa hanche quand le départ de l'ange soulève une bourrasque et il attend, les poings serrés, que Castiel leur rapporte une bonne nouvelle. Il espère tellement, les yeux fouillant l'obscurité, qu'il entend à peine Gabriel parler à Sam.

\- Ce n'est que le premier groupe d'humains qu'on croise, tu sais... Ça ne veut pas dire que...

\- Je sais. Le coupe le cadet. On va vite être fixé.

\- Essaye juste de ne pas trop être déçu si... Continue néanmoins l'Archange.

\- J'ai compris, Gabe. En posant une main sur son épaule et le blond sent à quel point il est tendu.

Il hoche la tête et n'insiste pas, attend simplement le retour de Castiel comme les autres.

Ce dernier revient au bout de quelques minutes seulement et son visage est imperturbable, comme à l'accoutumée. Dean n'y tient plus et l'attrape par les épaules pour le secouer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Alors ? Est-ce que ma mère est là ?

L'ange attrape ses poignets et détache fermement ses mains de ses épaules en le fixant de son regard trop bleu.

\- Oui. Mary et Jack sont là. Souffle-t-il et le chasseur peut sentir son soulagement sous ses sourcils froncés et sa mâchoire contractée. Et ils vont bien tous les deux.

oOo

Sam est assis contre un mur, dans une vieille bâtisse en pierre délabrée un peu en dehors du camp. Après l'effervescence des retrouvailles, il a besoin de calme. Il a besoin de faire le vide dans ses pensées qui fusent, de se concentrer sur leur mission de demain.

Son cœur a presque failli éclater quand il a vu le visage de sa mère et quand Jack s'est précipité dans ses bras, aussi joyeux qu'un jeune chiot, tellement heureux de le retrouver. Sam les a serré tous les deux contre lui et s'en est suivie une longue soirée de retrouvailles autour du feu, à faire connaissance avec les membres de la résistance qu'on intégrée Jack et Mary, à raconter les histoires et les souvenirs, à parler d'un plan d'attaque pour éliminer Michael...

Sam s'était rarement senti aussi bien que maintenant qu'il a retrouvé les deux membres manquant de sa famille mais il avait aussi besoin d'un peu de calme pour intégrer toutes ces émotions.

C'est donc dans cette vieille construction à moitié détruite qu'il s'est éclipsé à la fin du repas, prétextant la fatigue, pour profiter des dernières heures de la nuit seul, avant de se remettre en route le lendemain.

Plus vraiment seul quand il entend un battement d'aile dans l'obscurité.

Et il sourit parce qu'il savait que Gabriel allait finir par le trouver. Il se décale pour lui faire une place près de lui et l'Archange se laisse tomber à ses côtés, son épaule appuyée contre la sienne.

\- Tu te planques ?

\- Je me planquais jusqu'à ce que tu me trouves.

Gabriel sent le sourire de Sam sans avoir besoin de le regarder. Il pose sa tête contre la pierre rugueuse et soupire.

\- On devrait simplement rentrer.

Le brun hésite.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais... je comprends aussi maman. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle lutte avec eux, elle ne peut pas juste les abandonner et leur dire de se débrouiller avec Michael.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais... ?

\- Mais je connais Michael, qu'il soit d'ici ou de chez nous, c'est du pareil au même. Il est peut-être même pire ici. Et je pense sincèrement qu'on a aucune chance de le battre.

\- On peut essayer. Répond le chasseur. On doit essayer.

Tout doucement, ce dernier sent la main de Gabriel se glisser dans la sienne.

\- On peut aussi laisser tomber et ramener Mary et Jack en vie.

\- C'est ce qu'on a convenu, Gabe. Si Michael n'est pas là où il est censé se trouver, on abandonne et on rentre.

\- Il n'y sera pas.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

Il sent les doigts de l'Archange se serrer nerveusement autour des siens.

\- Ça sent le piège à dix kilomètres, votre truc.

\- Tu as peur ?

Le silence qui suit sa question est plein d'hésitation et Sam sent le blond s'agiter légèrement contre lui.

\- Evidemment que j'ai peur. Finit-il par souffler. Il pourrait vous arriver n'importe quoi et on aurait fait tout ça pour rien.

\- Tu as peur... pour moi ? Veut savoir le chasseur, poussé par une soudaine curiosité.

Gabriel tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse.

Puis il lâche sa main et se lève pour s'éloigner un peu parce que les paroles de Castiel lui reviennent en tête tout à coup.

_Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Sam ?_

Impossible. Il ne tombe pas amoureux, lui. C'est un Archange, pas un stupide humain.

Il l'aime beaucoup, adore les moments qu'ils passent ensemble, ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher quand il est proche de lui, donnerait tout pour pouvoir l'embrasser encore. Mais il n'est pas amoureux, ça non. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est en train de fuir ?

\- Gabe ?

Il n'a même pas vu le brun se lever et il est obligé de lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Sam avec son éternelle voix trop douce.

\- Rien.

\- Tu mens très mal. Avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et alors ? Se défend le blond avec une voix un peu trop agressive parce que s'il ne s'en va pas maintenant, il va l'embrasser.

Sam tend une main vers lui mais il se dégage avant qu'il puisse le toucher et le chasseur laisse retomber son bras le long de son corps, perplexe.

\- Et alors ? Lance le brun en reprenant ses mots. Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur à ce point ?

\- Je n'ai pas...

\- Tu n'as pas peur, d'accord. Le coupe Sam. Alors pourquoi tu refuses que je te touche ?

\- Tu peux me toucher.

\- Vraiment ?

Gabriel hoche la tête en se retenant de toute ses forces de disparaître en un claquement de doigts. Sam s'approche d'un pas et un rayon de lune vient s'échouer sur son visage à travers la toiture détruite. Pourtant, il ne le touche pas. Il ne fait même pas mine de vouloir le toucher parce que l'Archange a l'air terrifié même s'il le cache plutôt bien. Sauf ses yeux. Ses yeux, eux, ne trompent pas. Ne trompent jamais Sam, en tout cas.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes de trop, juste assez pour que le temps se détraque et que les barrières de Gabriel se craquellent un peu plus.

Il prend vraiment conscience qu'il se ment à lui-même quand c'est lui qui fait un pas dans sa direction et que c'est _lui _qui pose ses mains sur le visage de Sam. Sam qui se contente de le regarder, de l'attendre. Toujours si _patient_.

\- Sam. Il murmure un peu sans y penser parce que c'est simplement agréable de prononcer son nom.

\- Gabriel.

Et il n'en faut pas beaucoup plus pour que tout s'embrase.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Re-hello ! **

**Comme celui-ci était déjà écrit et qu'il est dans la continuité directe du précédent, je le poste aujourd'hui, et je posterai sûrement celui d'après aussi, pour prendre un peu d'avance. **

**Attention, scène de sexe donc je pose un petit rating M. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Sam l'attrapa sous les cuisses et Gabriel eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que son dos rencontra brutalement le mur en pierre derrière lui, contrastant avec la douceur des lèvres du chasseur contre les siennes. Granit contre velours.

Il serra instinctivement ses jambes ses cuisses autour de ses hanches, autant pour ne pas tomber que pour garder un semblant de raison.

Sam était la seule personne à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher – dans tous les sens du terme – pour garder les pieds sur Terre. Littéralement.

Depuis leur genèse, il avait suivi avec adoration les créatures issues de l'imagination de son Père. Les humains avaient toujours été son péché mignon et il pensait sincèrement qu'ils méritaient d'être protégés et aimés – n'en déplaise à son déchu de frère.

Il ne pensait pas un jour que le cadet des Winchester soit son péché tout court.

Amoureux de l'humanité, oui. Amoureux d'un des plus célèbres chasseurs de son temps ? Mmpf.

Pour autant, il avait passé la plupart de sa vie à fuir et à se cacher, délaissant le Paradis, ses frères et ses responsabilités. S'il était ici aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement pour Sam.

Oh, il aurait pu se damner corps et âme pour le grand brun. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas un peu ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Il aurait pu abandonner sa grâce rien que pour ses yeux. Renoncer à ses ailes pour son sourire. C'était à la fois terriblement effrayant et incroyablement exaltant.

L'épiderme de son véhicule brûlait sous les caresses du chasseur. Son étreinte était un peu désespérée : sentait-il qu'ils risquaient de mourir le lendemain même à cause de leur foutue mission pour retrouver Michael ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sam ne lui laissa pas le loisir de cogiter plus avant quand il aventura une de ses mains – celle qui ne le soutenait pas comment pouvait-il avoir autant de force ? - sous son haut pour effleurer son dos et remonter le long de sa colonne, secouant le blond d'un long frisson qui lui donna la chair de poule .

\- Tu as les mains baladeuses, Sammy. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, amusé.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, ça non. C'était juste qu'il tentait de désamorcer une situation qui devenait un peu trop sérieuse à son goût. Il y avait eut quelques baisers volés quand les autres avaient le dos tournés mais là, c'était différent et il sentait que les choses étaient prêtes à dégénérer sous peu.

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit tandis que le brun en question s'attaquait à son cou pour y laisser quelques marques de dents bien senties. Message reçu. Sam n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se contenter de simples baisers. Pas ce soir.

Aussi, il abandonna toute pensée sensée et rationnelle quand le chasseur réussit l'exploit de lui retirer son T-shirt sans lui faire toucher terre une seule fois.

Bloqué entre le mur et le corps de Sam qui se pressait entre ses jambes et dont il sentait nettement l'érection contre ses cuisses, il n'était pas vraiment en position de négocier quoi que ce soit.

Son amant – c'était bien ce qu'il était, non ? - continuait son escapade sur le haut de son torse et sa langue, divine exploratrice, partait à la conquête de sa peau comme s'il était une terre promise.

A la fois brusque et doux, Sam était un mélange parfaitement équilibré que Gabriel se plaisait à imaginer rien que pour lui. Il aurait tout donné pour se sentir exister à ses yeux en permanence, comme ce soir.

Un bras après l'autre, il parvint à lui retirer son éternelle chemise à carreaux pour la balancer un peu plus loin sur le sol, se désespérant du T-shirt qui lui barrait encore la route avant qu'il puisse poser les lèvres sur Sam.

\- Sammy, tu devrais empiler encore plus de vêtements sur toi, sérieusement... Soupira-t-il de dépit en mordillant l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

\- La ferme. Grogna le concerné en acceptant enfin de le poser au sol.

Gabriel aurait dû se douter que Sam avait une bonne raison de le laisser réintégrer le plancher des vaches puisqu'il se retrouva entièrement nu sans avoir eu le temps de se demander comment ses habits s'étaient retrouvés par terre. Un quart de seconde plus tard, il était à nouveau dans ses bras, contre le mur, à la seule différence que le chasseur et lui étaient désormais dans leur plus simple appareil.

L'archange sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort et sa respiration s'accélérer malgré lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du désir dans les yeux de Sam quand il le scruta de ses pupilles dorées. Leur regard fusionna un instant dans un beau mélange d'or fondu et de sous-bois avant que le brun ne semble reprendre ses esprits et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Gabe. Souffla-t-il, un peu rouge.

L'archange le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Sam était vraiment craquant quand il prenait cette expression contrite, comme s'il était sur le point de s'excuser de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Je crois que je n'avais pas bien remarqué. Plaisanta le blond en déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez qui se plissa un peu.

Gabriel prit son visage entre ses mains et lui offrit un langoureux baiser pour lui signifier que lui aussi en avait très envie.

Ses doigts glissèrent bientôt dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur étreinte et le chasseur commença à onduler du bassin entre ses jambes, mettant l'archange au supplice alors que le sexe de Sam frottait contre ses fesses.

\- Sammy... Gémit-il en guise d'appel.

Le brun n'avait pas besoin de lire dans les pensées de son amant pour deviner ce dont il avait envie. Gabriel avait les deux bras fermement accrochés autour de ses épaules, lui laissant le champ libre pour accéder à son intimité qu'il ne tarda pas à venir explorer du bout des doigts, récoltant un soupire de plaisir crispé quand l'archange enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

\- Sam...

Le chasseur laissa un sourire lui échapper. Tiens, ce n'était plus Sammy, tout à coup ? Fallait-il qu'il le touche pour que Gabriel cesse de lui donner ce surnom ? Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu penser à développer son idée, le blond s'aventure à retirer un bras de ses épaules pour venir saisir son poignet qu'il avait entre ses jambes. Déséquilibré, Sam ne pût faire autrement que de le laisser faire pour ne pas le lâcher et il s'empourpra de la tête aux pieds quand Gabriel introduit son index et son majeur dans sa bouche en le regardant avec un air si indécent que le brun était persuadé que c'était interdit par la loi.

Conscient et plutôt satisfait de son petit effet sur son amant, l'archange prit son temps pour sucer ses doigts avec application tandis que Sam ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de cette vision de pure luxure, un air autant outré qu'intéressé plaqué sur le visage.

Quand Gabriel daigna lui rendre ses doigts enduits de salive, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se venger et le blond poussa un glapissement en le sentant introduire son majeur en lui sans aucune sommation.

Il s'accrocha un peu plus à ses épaules, plantant ses ongles dans sa peau sans retenue.

Plus que l'acte en lui-même, c'était l'idée de partager ce moment avec Sam qui comblait l'archange. Sam qu'il espionnait en cachette depuis leur première rencontre, ne sachant faire autrement que de le provoquer en lui jouant des tours qu'il avait pris avec plus ou moins (plutôt moins que plus) d'humour.

Au début, il était simplement intrigué par le jeune homme, par sa sensibilité et par le fait qu'il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Et puis, à force de le côtoyer, il avait senti éclore une sorte d'attachement profond que les êtres céleste n'étaient pas censés connaître. Sentiment qui s'était renforcé depuis son retour des Enfers et qui lui semblait de plus en plus évident maintenant qu'il y était confronté. Sentiment partagé, peut-être...

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait ce soir là, nu, dans les bras de Sam qui semblait bien parti pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit.

C'est effectivement ce que le chasseur avait en tête quand il ajouta un deuxième doigt dans les chairs de son amant qui gémit fortement en lui mordant farouchement la nuque.

Sam était plutôt doué mais cette grande asperge était beaucoup trop lente, trop attentionnée et l'archange avait déjà envie de passer à autre chose. Il prit appui sur ses épaules pour bouger son bassin sur sa main et se pencha vers son oreille, une main fermement agrippée à ses mèches brunes.

\- Prends-moi, Sammy.

Le chasseur détacha ses lèvres de son cou pour le regarder.

\- Déjà ? Mais tu...

Gabriel gronda et attaqua le lobe de son oreille à coups de dents avides.

\- Prends-moi. C'est un ordre.

Sam sourit parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé très impressionnant, mais pour une fois, il allait se taire et se faire un plaisir d'obéir à cet ordre là.

Il retira doucement ses doigts et guida son érection entre ses fesses tandis que Gabriel le regardait de ses yeux mordorés à demi fermés, les épaules calées contre le mur, les cuisses toujours serrées autour de sa taille.

Sam le pénétra lentement, s'enfonçant en lui jusqu'à la garde et Gabriel étouffa un cri d'inconfort et de plaisir mêlés.

C'était si bon de se sentir ainsi empli de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il désirait depuis des mois, des années ? Des années, peut-être. Il s'en fichait maintenant. Si bon de sentir que rien d'autre ne pourrait jamais remplacer cette sensation. Si bon qu'il en perdait déjà la tête, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer avant de froncer les sourcils en constatant l'immobilité de son partenaire.

\- Bouge, Sammy, putain... Quémanda-t-il entre ses dents, les mains nouées autour de son cou.

Sam le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Il manque le mot magique, Gabriel chéri... Lui susurra-t-il en restant parfaitement immobile.

Gabriel écarquilla les yeux, manquant de réparti pour peut-être la seule fois de sa vie. Était-ce le surnom dont l'avait affublé le chasseur ou sa voix bien trop suave où perçait un soupçon de revanche ? Il n'allait pas le supplier quand même ? A moins que c'était ce que Sam voulait ?

Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu, pas décidé à se laisser impressionner, et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un sourire bien plus que provocateur.

\- Tu veux bien me baiser, Sammy ? _S'il te plait_.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et pencha son visage vers lui pour prendre possession de ses lèvres, profitant du fait qu'il se taisait pour entreprendre de lents va en viens qui firent gémir l'archange dans sa bouche.

\- Sam... Sammy... Plus vite, bon sang...

Gabriel soupira fortement devant son absence de réaction. Il était évident que le grand brun jouait avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il était emmerdant quand il s'y mettait. Peut-être même autant que lui...

\- Sam, bordel... S'il te... Aah...

Sam lâcha un petit éclat de rire en accélérant brusquement ses coups de reins. Torturer l'archange s'avérait plus simple et plus amusant que ce qu'il pensait, surtout dans ces conditions. Gabriel lui tira un peu les cheveux en guise de représailles mais il était bien trop alangui pour être crédible.

\- Espèce de sale petit... Mmh...

Sam écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le réduire au silence, prenant soin d'envahir sa bouche de sa langue assez longtemps pour que son amant soit sur le point de s'asphyxier, ce qui, techniquement, était impossible pour l'archange.

Mais ce dernier sembla l'oublier et quand le chasseur relâcha son étreinte, les joues de Gabriel étaient rouges et ses yeux légèrement voilés le fixaient avec un tel désir qu'il se noya dedans en toute âme et conscience. Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre contenance et lui infligea de profonds coups de reins qui le firent se cambrer pour partir à la recherche de son point de plaisir le plus intense.

Ses épaules glissèrent de quelques centimètres vers le bas, égratignant sa peau au passage. Mais le chasseur le tenait fermement et ne l'aurait laissé tomber pour rien au monde.

A la place, il intensifia son rythme et plaqua une main sur la bouche de Gabriel qui commençait à devenir un peu trop expressif à son goût. Il n'oubliait pas que son frère, sa mère et le reste de ses amis dormaient non loin de là et que le silence de la forêt ne cachait aucun des sons qui résonnaient dans le camp de fortune.

\- Mmh ! Mmh !

L'archange avait ses doigts étroitement emmêlés dans les cheveux de son partenaire et ses avants-bras le brûlaient de rester contractés en permanence pour rester percher sur Sam.

Ils auraient pu faire l'amour par terre mais finalement, c'était bien plus excitant comme ça. Et c'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Pendant ses centaines de milliers d'années d'existence, il avait vu défiler un nombre incalculable d'amants et d'amantes, plus ou moins doués, plus ou moins inventifs. Mais personne ne lui avait jamais fait l'amour comme Sam le faisait.

Le chasseur prenait soin de faire monter son plaisir au maximum avec des va et viens qui faisaient claquer leur bassin avec des bruits humides et qui se mêlaient à ceux étouffés de l'archange qui avait bien du mal à rester silencieux. Puis quand ce dernier croyait atteindre son point de rupture, Sam se faisait un malin plaisir à ralentir son rythme et le soumettait au même traitement quelques secondes plus tard.

La frustration de Gabriel augmentait à mesure qu'un brasier ardent s'étendait dans le bas de son ventre.

Il avait vraiment envie de râler mais Sam le réduisait efficacement au silence et il ne fut bientôt plus qu'une pauvre petite chose pantelante entre ses mains, le souffle court, implorant de le délivrer de cette tension insupportable.

Au bout d'une petite heure à subir les volontés de son amant, ses muscles tétanisés le lâchaient, il était épuisé et il n'avait la force que de supplier encore et encore que Sam accepte de le faire venir.

Le brun lui avait interdit de se toucher, tenant à garder le monopole de son plaisir afin de pouvoir le contrôler à sa guise.

\- Sam... S'il te plait, je t'en supplie...

Comment faisait-il, lui, pour ne pas avoir déjà eut trois orgasmes ? Si Gabriel y avait été autorisé, il n'aurait pas fait long feu. Mais Sam avait l'air de vouloir user jusqu'à la moindre de ses ressources.

\- Tu es fatigué, Gabe ?

Toujours cette voix rauque beaucoup trop sensuelle.

Gabriel ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, ne prenant même plus la peine de fermer la bouche pour retenir ses gémissements.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je te baise ?

\- Oui... Mais, je... Haan... Je...

Sam n'attendit pas sa réponse et enroula une de ses larges mains autour de son sexe tandis que son rythme devenait plus sec.

\- Sammy... Aah...

Une décharge de plaisir intense traversa l'ange tandis que le membre dur de son amant massait ses chairs tout près de sa prostate.  
Il se demanda vaguement si Sam avait fait exprès de ne pas viser à cet endroit depuis le début pour le faire languir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait maintenant l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait puisque d'autres délicieux spasmes secouèrent le blond qui se crispa contre lui.

\- Oui ! Haan... Oui, là...

\- Tu veux jouir, mon ange ? Ronronna Sam tout contre son oreille.

Gabriel n'eut pas le temps de rougir, son plaisir montait en flèche et il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait à cet instant pour atteindre ce foutu orgasme que le cadet lui refusait depuis près d'une heure.

\- Oui ! Haleta-t-il en se concentrant sur la sensation exquise du corps de Sam qui s'imbriquait parfaitement dans le sien. Oui, s'il te plait... S'il te plait !

\- Chuuut... S'amusa le brun en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, tout aussi haletant que lui. Je vais te faire venir, Gabriel.

Un gémissement affreusement excitant lui répondit et il commença à le masturber en même temps que son sexe venait se loger par intermittence au creux de ses reins.

Gabriel dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas crier comme un possédé alors que Sam lui faisait atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir. Son orgasme le frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle et contractant chacun de ses muscles presque douloureusement.

Il sentit son amant éjaculer en lui quasiment au même moment et se répandit entre les doigts du brun avec un gémissement qu'il étouffa lui-même en se mordant la main.

\- Mmmh !

Après plusieurs interminables secondes de tension, ses muscles décidèrent de se relâcher tous en même temps et il ne dû qu'à Sam de ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Il n'était d'ailleurs même pas certain de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes.

Le grand brun le serra contre lui le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits puis s'assura qu'il pouvait tenir debout avant de se retirer et de le lâcher.

Gabriel s'appuya au mur avec une grimace. Ses épaules étaient irritées jusqu'au sang à cause des frottements mais il n'avait plus la moindre énergie pour se soigner pour le moment.

Dans le même état que lui et tout aussi transpirant, Sam le regardait, à quelques trop nombreux centimètres que l'archange décida de franchir pour venir se blottir contre son torse. Le brun posa son menton sur sa tête et l'entoura de ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses épaules blessées.

\- Ca va ? Souffla-t-il en baissant la tête vers lui.

Gabriel afficha un air blasé et haussa les épaules.

\- C'était pas trop mal, pour un humain.

Remarque qui lui valu une claque derrière la tête et un petit rire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Pas trop mal, hein ? Tu tiens pas debout.

\- La faute à qui ?

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- C'est toi que j'aime.

La réponse était sortie plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévue et il se mordit violemment les lèvres. Ils n'avaient jamais abordés leur attirance mutuelle sous cet angle et l'archange ne savait pas réellement comment Sam l'envisageait, finalement.

Il aurait voulu fuir, comme toujours, mais c'était absolument exclu en ce moment-même s'il ne voulait pas perdre le chasseur. Et il ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde. Rester et affronter, donc.

Il laissa couler quelques longues secondes pendant lesquelles le chasseur digérait cette information et pria pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas en courant.

\- Gabe ?

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai très peur de te perdre, demain.

Gabriel sourit un peu et un poids immense s'enleva presque automatiquement de sa poitrine. C'était sûrement l'équivalent d'un « moi aussi, je t'aime » pour Sam Winchester.

Et c'était encore plus précieux pour lui.

\- Je suis coriace. Répliqua-t-il pour ne pas basculer dans une ambiance plus que dramatique.

\- Ça je sais... Répondit Sam avec un sourire. Tu es pire qu'une sangsue.

Bingo. Il ne voulait pas que le chasseur s'inquiète outre mesure. Ils connaissaient tous les risques mais s'apitoyer dessus ne les feraient pas disparaître.

\- Ça, tu me l'as déjà dit. Le premier soir. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je su...

\- Le sang, Gabe. Le coupa Sam avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Et mon énergie. Surtout mon énergie.

\- Pauvre petit amour. Railla l'archange. Je ne m'occupe pas bien de toi ?

Sam le regarda, sérieux.

\- En fait, tu ne t'occupes pas du tout de moi.

Gabriel fronça le nez, perplexe.

\- Tu voudrais ?

Sam haussa les épaules, faussement détaché. Ce qui ne trompa pas le blond.

\- Si on s'en sort, je te promets de te faire la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner au lit, je t'inviterai au restaurant et tout le bazar. Ça te va ?

\- Tout tourne autour de la nourriture avec toi. Rit le chasseur pour détourner le fait que cette proposition le touchait beaucoup.

Il aurait tant aimé avoir une vie normale. Une vie où les paroles de Gabriel auraient eu un sens autre que déplacé ou ridicule dans leur situation.

L'archange perçut le trouble dans ses yeux sans avoir besoin de lire dans son esprit. Il souleva son menton et braqua son regard dans le sien.

\- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Personne ne va mourir et je te collerai tellement aux baskets quand on sera rentrés que tu finiras par me renvoyer à coups de pieds dans le cul.

Sam sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord.

Quelques heures plus tard, le chasseur traversait le portail spatio-temporel en laissant le corps sans vie de Gabriel derrière lui.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour ! **

**Bon, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est : essayez de ne pas trop me détester. Ça va être une période compliqué pour Sam mais ça va aller mieux progressivement, un peu grâce à son frère et Castiel qui ne vont pas le laisser tomber même s'il refuse qu'on l'aide pour le moment.**

**Merci encore et toujours du fond du cœur. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

\- PARTEZ !

Sam sentit à peine son frère le tirer par le bras. Son corps ne réagissait pas, ne réagissait plus.

Seuls ses yeux continuaient de s'accrocher désespérément à la silhouette de l'Archange qui lui avait tourné le dos pour avancer vers l'inconnu tombé du ciel. Il avait envie de hurler mais sa gorge refusa de laisser sortir le moindre son.

Il avait l'impression que chaque cellule de son être était en train de s'embraser parce qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris que cette fois, Gabriel n'en réchapperait pas avec une pirouette.

oOo

Ils pensaient avoir réussi pourtant.

Le Portail était toujours là quand ils étaient arrivés, faible en intensité mais bien présent.

Il était resté avec Castiel, son frère et Gabriel pour assurer leurs arrières tandis que les membres de leur petite troupe passaient la faille un par un. Il n'en restait plus que deux ou trois avant qu'ils puissent entrer à leur tour quand une masse sombre avait surgie du ciel pour s'écraser à quelques mètres d'eux.

Un ange. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Michael s'était relevé en époussetant sa veste et les avait regardé avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.

\- Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment.

Sans se concerter, les deux frères avaient déjà leur arme au poing, près à en découdre. Mais un mot de Gabriel les avait stoppés net.

\- Partez, je vais le retenir.

\- Quoi ?! Non, hors de question ! S'était écrié le cadet en se plaçant à ses côtés, déclenchant le rire sardonique de Michael.

\- Oh, Gabriel... Tu n'as jamais rien fait comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Archange lui avait retourné un regard noir et avait posé une main sur le torse de Sam pour le repousser.

\- Ça va aller, allez-y, rentrez.

\- Tu sais, avait continué Michael en faisant quelques pas vers eux, Gabriel, celui qui vivait dans ce monde, était bien trop différent de nous pour comprendre le bien-fondé de notre mission, et pour obéir aux ordres de notre Père. Il était gênant alors nous avons dû l'éliminer. Tout comme j'ai éliminé Lucifer auquel il tenait tant. Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens d'un autre monde que tu feras exception.

L'Archange avait senti les muscles de Sam se contracter sous sa main tandis que tout son corps se révoltait contre les paroles du fils de Dieu.

\- Sam, s'il te plait... Avait insisté Gabriel avant de se tourner vers son frère. Emmène-le, Dean.

L'aîné l'avait regardé d'un air hésitant.

\- Mais... Et toi ?

Le blond lui avait retourné un sourire éclatant qui jurait affreusement avec ses yeux tristes.

\- Je m'en sors toujours.

Dean avait hoché la tête et attrapé son frère par l'épaule pour le tirer vers le Portail.

\- Non ! Gabriel, je t'en supplie...

Sam avait réussi à attraper le bras de l'Archange et son cri de détresse avait fendu le cœur de son frère. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre eux mais il avait cru en deviner l'essentiel au fil du temps.

\- Viens avec nous ! Gabe... Je t'en prie !

Gabriel n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Michael s'était jeté sur lui, las de devoir assister à toutes ces mièvreries humaines et pathétiques. Il avait violemment repoussé Sam pour le mettre en sécurité et avait fait face à celui qui était son frère dans un autre monde.

\- PARTEZ !

oOo

Sam se réveilla en sursaut et passa une main sur son visage perlé de sueur. Il entendait encore le cri de Gabriel résonner dans ses oreilles. Ses draps étaient trempés et pourtant, il tremblait. Et il savait que la transpiration n'y était pour rien quand il passa ses doigts sur ses joues humides.

Deux jours.

Cela faisait deux jours que Sam avait franchi le Portail, tiré par son frère.

Deux jours qu'il avait laissé Gabriel aux mains de Michael.

Deux que la culpabilité le rongeait au point de l'étouffer la nuit.

Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer une seule fois les yeux sans revivre encore et encore la terrible scène de son départ. Si c'était une punition pour avoir abandonné Gabriel, il la méritait amplement.

Gabriel.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la suite des événements.

Dans un état second, il avait vu les deux puissances angéliques se jeter l'une contre l'autre avec fracas. Michael était rompu à la guerre et aux combats. Gabriel cherchait simplement à accorder du temps aux deux frères pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir.

Sam n'avait pas réussi à détourner les yeux quand Michael avait attrapé le blond, pas assez rapide, avec une de ses puissantes mains.

Il n'avait pas réussi à détourner les yeux quand l'être céleste lui avait enfoncé sa lame dans le ventre.

Il n'avait pas non plus détourné les yeux quand il avait vu Gabriel s'effondrer au sol en même temps que sa grâce flamboyait une dernière fois en lui.

La dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant que Dean ne parvienne à le pousser dans le Portail était l'image de Gabriel, étendu par terre, au milieu de ses six immenses ailes carbonisées. Ses si belles ailes.

Le chasseur poussa un gémissement rauque à ce souvenir tandis qu'un sanglot venait obstruer sa poitrine et que les larmes inondaient à nouveau ses joues.

Gabriel.

Sam avait passé les deux jours précédents dans le déni complet. Il avait supplié Rowena d'ouvrir un autre portail, imploré Castiel de les aider à le maintenir avec sa grâce avant que Dean ne s'oppose fermement à cette idée. Rowena avait simplement haussé les épaules et déclarant que ce n'était pas elle qui prenait les décisions.

Il avait alors tenté de faire ses propres recherches mais l'élément clef était toujours le même : il lui fallait de la grâce angélique. Une grâce assez puissante pour maintenir la faille ouverte le temps qu'il trouve Gabriel et qu'il le ramène en sécurité au Bunker. Il devait trouver un ange.

Face à ses efforts acharnés, Dean s'était peu à peu renfermé sur lui-même. Il savait à quel point son frère pouvait être tenace quand il avait une idée dans la tête. Et il était extrêmement triste de voir que Sam refusait la mort de l'Archange.

Aussi, quand ce dernier requit son aide pour capturer un être céleste afin de lui prélever sa grâce, il décida de lui parler pour lui faire entendre raison.

Soutenu par Castiel, il était parvenu à coincer Sam dans sa chambre pour exiger une discussion.

\- Gabriel est mort, Sam. Tu ne pourras pas le ramener, cette fois. Et c'est bien trop dangereux d'ouvrir une nouvelle faille alors que Michael est toujours à l'intérieur.

Sam avait vigoureusement secoué la tête, les lèvres pincés, buté.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas mort. On n'en sait rien.

\- Sam... Était doucement intervenu Castiel. Tu l'as vu comme nous. Tu as vu sa grâce, tu as vu la trace de ses ailes...

Les yeux de Sam s'étaient emplis de larmes et Dean avait eut du mal à continuer.

\- Et même s'il était encore en vie, il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps. Blessé et seul avec Michael dans ce monde... Il faut que tu acceptes l'idée qu'il soit...

\- NON !

Le brun s'était levé brusquement. Il refusait d'entendre ce mot. Gabriel ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible. Il l'aurait senti, non ?

Il l'aurait senti comme le décrivaient si bien les romans. Il aurait senti son cœur se déchirer en deux, la douleur embraser ses veines, son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Et puis l'absence. Il l'aurait forcément senti... Non ?

Il n'avait même pas vu Castiel se lever et avait sursauté en sentant sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, Sam. Gabriel est parti. Le Paradis l'a senti et pleure son absence autant qu'il honore son sacrifice.

Sam s'était dégagé avec brusquerie en fusillant l'ange du regard.

\- Le Paradis, hein ? Le Paradis qui l'a laissé tombé quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux, quand il était enfermé en Enfer ? Avait-il craché, hors de lui. Tu parles de cette bande d'hypocrites qui lui servaient de famille ? Je vais te dire, il a bien fait de partir ! Il méritait mille fois mieux que ça. Personne ne l'a jamais apprécié pour ce qu'il était, personne n'a même jamais _essayé_. Le Paradis avait tort. Le monde entier avait tort. Gabriel était...

Il avait étouffé un sanglot et avait tourné les talons en claquant la porte, furieux et anéanti.

Gabriel « était ». C'était ce qu'il venait de dire.

Gabriel n'est plus.

Cette idée l'avait immédiatement révulsé et il s'était précipité dans la première salle de bain qu'il trouvait pour vomir une bile âcre qui lui avait brûlé l'œsophage.

Puis il avait brusquement éclaté en sanglots, relâchant la tension trop longtemps retenue dans son corps, recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

Le poids de l'acceptation était bien plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Il avait ensuite perdu la notion du temps et ne se souvenait que de la douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans son lit en sursaut après un énième et identique cauchemar.

Gabriel...

* * *

**A suivre...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre et je ne sais pas quoi dire sans spoiler alors je me tais. **

**J'en profite par contre pour répondre aux reviews ici parce que c'est plus facile...**

**_Lakouchka_ : Merci encore et toujours de tes reviews qui ponctuent mes chapitres. Je ne peux pas encore te répondre pour Gabe puisque moi-même je ne sais pas comment les choses vont tourner pour le moment... Et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, c'est plutôt sombre pour le moment mais je me rattraperai, promis ;)**

**_Kami-Chan50_ : Si tu savais comme ta review m'a fait plaisir ! C'est tellement important pour moi d'avoir des retours parce que je me lance un peu à l'aveuglette, surtout pour une première fiction... Alors merci du fond du coeur, je suis ravie de t'avoir mis "sur le cul" et j'espère que ça va continuer :p Je n'ai pas encore réfléchi, je me laisse porter par l'histoire pour l'instant mais je suis quasiment sûre que tu auras ton "Happy Ending" ;) Alors merci encore à toi, même si tu es actuellement en PLS, je me ferai pardonner dans quelques chapitres ^^**

**Bonne lecture, enjoy !**

* * *

_If you say,_

_Goodbye today_

_I'll ask you to be true_

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_« Je ne briserai jamais ton cœur à toi, promis. »_

Si seulement Gabriel avait pu se taire ce jour là, il ne l'aurait pas tant détesté aujourd'hui. Il ne se serait pas tant détesté.

Sam avait vécu les semaines qui suivaient la mort de l'Archange dans un état second. Il passait ses journées à faire des recherches pour partir en chasse avec son frère, et ses nuits à pleurer et à cauchemarder.

Son état inquiétait Dean qui l'observait sans cesse du coin de l'œil sans savoir comment l'aider. Son petit frère ne mangeait presque rien, dormait à peine aux vues des immenses cernes qui lui mangeaient le visage, et enchaînait les affaires les unes après les autres sans se reposer.

A vrai dire, Sam n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : ramener le corps de Gabriel pour lui offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser son enveloppe pourrir dans cet horrible endroit, sans le respect qui lui était dû. Et il le ferait avec ou sans l'aide des autres.

En attendant de trouver une solution, il s'abrutissait à la tâche pour penser le moins possible.

Penser à Gabriel lui donnait des nausées et le plongeait dans un état de dépression profonde dont il n'avait pas besoin pour rester concentré sur son objectif.

Ramener le corps de l'Archange et tuer Michael.

Faire _souffrir_ Michael.

Autant que ce qu'il endurait tous les jours. Lui rendre coup pour coup, imprimer dans sa chair la douleur que représentait chaque minute passée en l'absence de son ami. Amant. Lui faire ressentir l'angoisse, les insomnies, les larmes, la colère.

Le vide.

L'âme disloquée.

Lui faire _mal _comme Sam avait mal.

Depuis des semaines, le chasseur s'était claquemuré dans sa douleur, imperméable aux paroles ou aux attentions de son frère. Sourd à la compassion de Castiel. Il voulait simplement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on le laisse sombrer seul. Et pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas mieux faire que d'accepter la mort de Gabriel alors il désirait simplement qu'on le laisse en paix.

\- Sam ?

La voix trop douce de Castiel lui fit grincer des dents et il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, et encore moins de répondre ou de faire signe qu'il avait entendu.

\- Sam. La voix s'était rapprochée, derrière lui à sa droite. Dean pense que...

\- Dean n'a qu'à venir me le dire lui même. Coupa le chasseur, glacial. T'es pas son clébard, Castiel.

Sans se retourner, il pu aisément deviner les sourcils froncés et la bouche pincée du brun. En tant qu'ange et guerrier du Seigneur, Castiel supportait très mal le fait qu'on le compare à quoique ce soit approchant d'un larbin pour l'aîné des Winchester. Et il avait beau aimer profondément les humains, il n'en restait pas moins une puissance céleste supérieure.

Sam le savait parfaitement, il voulait juste qu'il parte, quitte à être blessant. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que son frère avait de si important à lui dire pour qu'il n'ait même pas pris la peine de se déplacer, ni entendre Castiel lui demandait comment il allait.

Il allait mal. Il avait mal. Tout le monde le savait et personne n'y pouvait rien. Fin de la discussion.

\- Il faut que tu t'alimentes, Sam.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était jamais la fin de la discussion avec Castiel. L'ange ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter et si cela amusait le chasseur auparavant, cela commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs désormais.

Devant son silence, Castiel insista.

\- Ton corps ne va pas supporter ce rythme encore très longtemps...

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, d'accord ? Répliqua-t-il sans même se retourner.

Sa voix était plus sèche qu'il ne l'avait voulu, plus rauque aussi à force de garder le silence pendant la journée et de se réveiller en criant la nuit, et il devait avouer un peu à contrecœur qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Le Sam réfléchi, enjoué, calme et bienveillant avait fait place à son ombre, aigri, blessé, dur et plein de rancoeur. Et il ne savait plus comment faire autrement, comment se sortir de là.

Castiel posa sur lui un regard infiniment triste avant de se résoudre à le laisser tranquille.

Lui aussi avait mal et il aurait aimé dire à Sam qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Qu'il avait lui aussi perdu un être cher, un frère, un ami. Et sa peine n'était peut-être pas comparable à la sienne – après tout, il avait encore Dean – mais il pouvait aisément imaginer l'ampleur de sa douleur.

S'il venait à perdre son protégé, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'en relèverait pas.

Il se mordit la lèvre en se maudissant de son impuissance à apporter de l'aide au brun et tourna les talons pour aller rejoindre Dean. Rejoindre Dean et lui dire une fois de plus qu'il avait échoué à effleurer la carapace de son frère. Lui faire comprendre que Sam ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide pour le moment mais qu'ils étaient là pour lui, toujours.

oOo

Cette fois, c'est la bonne, Sam en est persuadé.

Il est en sang. Le sien et celui de la femme inerte à ses pieds.

Il lui a fallu de la patience, des jours et des jours de préparation, de traque et de recherches pour en arriver là. Il l'a fait seul en fin de compte. Il est parti sans prévenir personne et il a suivi à la lettre le plan qu'il a échafaudé pendant ses nuits d'insomnies. Il a même éteint son téléphone pour que Dean ne puisse pas le retrouver, les glyphes gravées sur ses côtes le plaçant hors de portée des radars de Castiel. Et il a réussi. Seul.

Il essuie son visage ensanglanté avec sa manche et renifle. Elle n'a pas pu lui résister. Coriace mais pas assez face à la fureur qui l'anime depuis des semaines. Sa victoire lui offre un instant de répit mais il sait que bientôt, la colère embrasera à nouveau ses veines et lui vrillera les tempes. Il sait que bientôt, il aura à nouveau mal. Mais il sait aussi que bientôt, il pourra mettre en place la deuxième partie de son plan.

Sans un regard pour la silhouette effondrée au sol et qui se vide encore de son sang, il tourne les talons et sort de l'entrepôt.

Dans sa main serrée, la petite fiole transparente luit d'une lueur bleutée hypnotisante.

oOo

\- Ça fait une semaine qu'il est parti et qu'on a aucune nouvelle, Cas. Une semaine !

Dean tourne en rond comme un lion en cage, agité comme il l'est depuis que son petit frère à disparu sans laisser d'explication ni donner de nouvelles.

\- Je sais, Dean. Calme toi. Ce n'est pas en t'énervant comme ça qu'on va retrouver Sam.

Castiel essaye une énième fois d''appeler le chasseur mais tombe directement sur son répondeur. En désespoir de cause, il lui laisse un message, encore un qui restera sans réponse, comme les autres.

\- Je suis certain qu'il a fait quelque chose de stupide. Continue Dean, les mains dans les cheveux, à deux doigts de se les arracher.

Là-dessus, l'ange peut difficilement le contredire.

\- Depuis la mort de Gabriel, il a pété les plombs. Poursuit Dean en reprenant ses allers-retours dans le salon. C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû lui parler. J'aurais dû le force à me dire ce qu'il préparait. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à lui, j'aurais dû...

\- Dean.

Castiel pose une main sur son épaule, le stoppant net dans son trajet. Dean pose ses yeux verts paniqués sur lui.

\- C'est mon frère, Cas. Si jamais il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je...

\- Je sais. On va le retrouver, je te le promet.

La voix de Castiel est apaisante, son regard inspire la confiance et le chasseur recommence à respirer normalement.

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu à bout.

L'ange le lâche et hoche la tête, compréhensif. Dean le regarde et se dit que s'il n'avait pas eu toutes ces barrières, toutes ces normes profondément ancrées au fond de lui, s'il n'avait pas été Dean Winchester, il l'aurait sûrement pris dans ses bras pour le remercier d'être là et de ne pas le laisser tomber. Mais Dean est Dean et c'est bien là tout le problème. Il se contente d'un signe de tête et se verrouille encore un tout petit peu plus en s'éloignant.

\- On devrait demander de l'aide à Rowena.

oOo

Tout est enfin prêt.

Sam attends ce jour depuis si longtemps. A vrai dire, il à l'impression que ça fait des années qu'il prépare cet instant.

En réalité, ça ne fait que quelques semaines, mais quelques trop longues semaines pendant lesquelles il a cru maintes fois échouer. Aujourd'hui, sa patience et sa ténacité sont enfin récompensées.

Il s'accroupit en face du saladier, allume les bougies qui l'entourent puis sort de sa poche la précieuse fiole qu'il a protégée au péril de sa vie depuis qu'il est parvenu à mettre la main dessus.

Il jette un coup d'oeil au livre ouvert à côté de lui et entame la lecture du sortilège en dévissant le bouchon du flacon.

La grâce flotte légèrement à la surface de la fiole, bleutée et à la limite du matériel. En prononçant les derniers mots, il la verse dans le saladier et tout se passe exactement comme s'est déroulé la dernière fois qu'ils ont ouvert le Portail. Le flash de lumière est aveuglant et il se protège les yeux pendant que la faille apparaît lentement devant lui, oscillant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, fine et rougeoyante, comme animée de sa propre vie, de sa propre énergie.

Sam se relève doucement, osant à peine y croire. Il a réussi. Il va retourner dans le monde où il a perdu Gabriel, ramener son corps et tuer Michael. Comme il se l'est promis quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il vérifie une dernière fois qu'il a toutes ses armes sur lui, pianote un message à l'intention de son frère sur son téléphone et laisse l'appareil à côté du bol, allumé pour que Dean puisse le retrouver et comprendre si jamais il ne revient pas. Puis il prend une grande inspiration et se jette dans la faille.

oOo

Le vibreur du téléphone de Dean le tire de ses pensées alors qu'il a les yeux dans le vague, fixés sur Castiel qu'il ne voit même pas vraiment, un verre de whisky à la main. Il soupire, se secoue et se penche pour attraper son cellulaire.

Ce qu'il voit sur son écran le pétrifie de la tête aux pieds. Son corps semble soudainement se transformer en plomb alors que son esprit est incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Sam vient de lui envoyer un message. Au bout de deux semaines. Sam n'est pas mort. Il est quelque part et il est en capacité de lui écrire un SMS.

Dans un état second, il clique sur le message et pâlit soudainement.

Castiel se redresse à ce moment là, comme mue par un sixième sens et pose un regard inquiet sur le chasseur, et Dean est presque certain que c'est parce qu'il a entendu son cœur se briser en milles morceaux. Il pousse le téléphone vers l'ange, incapable d'articuler le moindre son.

Castiel se lève brusquement et attrape l'appareil pour lire le message, sans avoir besoin de s'informer sur son expéditeur. Son visage se décompose à mesure qu'il intègre les mots qu'il a sous les yeux.

_Dean, je suis désolé. Pour tout. J'ai ouvert un Portail et je compte ramener Gabriel et tuer Michael. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste d'essayer de comprendre. Tu en ferais autant pour Castiel alors ne gâche pas tout. Si j'échoue et que je ne reviens pas, rappelle toi la promesse qu'on s'était faite : vis sans moi et n'essaye pas de me ramener. Tu en es capable. Toi et Castiel en êtes capable. Je t'aime. _

L'ange lève les yeux et tombe dans ceux du chasseur dont la lueur vacille. Il craint un instant qu'elle s'éteigne mais Dean ferme les yeux, sert les dents et affronte.

\- Il faut le retrouver.

Et Castiel acquiesce parce qu'il ne peut faire autrement. Parce que c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait.

oOo

Sam ne se souvenait plus que l'atmosphère était aussi étouffante. Il marche depuis une heure sans aucun point de repère. Il n'est pas arrivé au même endroit que la dernière fois.

Loin de se décourager pourtant, il avance dans la forêt en cartographiant son avancée, à la fois pour ne pas tourner et rond, et pour pouvoir retrouver le Portail quand il aura accompli ce qu'il est venu faire ici. Obtenir vengeance.

Il essaye de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il se passera quand il retrouvera le corps de Gabriel. Il essaye de ne pas trop penser que ça fait des semaines et que son enveloppe doit être dans un sale état, peut-être même déjà décomposée, rongée par les vers. Il ne sait même pas s'il est prêt à affronter cette vision mais il se dit qu'il n'a plus le choix, désormais. Sa gorge se serre un peu mais ses yeux restent secs. Il a déjà bien trop pleuré. Si les larmes ont emportées la peine, il ne reste désormais plus que la colère et la culpabilité. Il espère les faire taire à leur tour en étripant Michael, même s'il se doute qu'il se ment un peu à lui-même en pensant de la sorte. Tout ce qu'il lui restera au final, ce sera du vide, il en est conscient. Du vide et une âme qu'il espère vendre pour ramener Gabriel.

C'est là-dessus qu'il se concentre pendant qu'il erre des jours durant dans la forêt, abattant sans remords les créatures qui osent s'en prendre à lui.

Il sait qu'il n'a pas toute la vie, que le Portail se referme bientôt – encore deux jours, d'après ses calculs – et qu'il doit absolument trouver l'endroit où gît le corps de l'Archange. Alors il marche sans vraiment se reposer, sans vraiment se ravitailler, animé seulement par la flamme de la vengeance qui le fait avancer pas après pas, heure après heure, jour après jour.

Il marche sans penser à rien, rejetant de toutes ses forces les réflexions en rapport avec son frère. Il n'a pas le droit de se laisser déconcentrer.

Il marche et il ne fait rien d'autre que marcher jusqu'au moment où il s'arrête net au milieu d'une clairière. Il reconnaît le lieu, c'est là qu'était la faille la première fois qu'ils sont venus chercher Jack et Mary. C'est là que Michael est apparu et que Gabriel est... mort.

C'est là qu'il est mort et pourtant il n'y a aucune trace de son corps nulle part.

Il s'approche un peu, le regard baissé vers le sol, scrutant la moindre trace dans l'herbe rase et il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherche. A ses pieds s'étend l'empreinte des ailes de l'Archange. Il se penche et pose ses doigts sur l'une d'elle, récoltant un mélange de terre et de cendres au creux de sa paume. Il se relève pour prendre un peu de hauteur et regarde autour de lui.

Impossible de se tromper, il y a bien six ailes. Et pas de corps.

Pas de corps. Pas de corps. Pas. De. Corps.

Sam est perdu soudainement. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Gabriel n'est pas là. Il n'y a même pas d'ossements, rien. C'est comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Comme si l'Archange n'avait jamais existé. Sauf que la trace de ses ailes est bien présente, elle.

Déboussolé, il s'assoit à même le sol pour réfléchir. L'espoir qui le fait tenir depuis toutes ces semaines s'effondre brutalement pour laisser la place à un anéantissement total. Plus rien n'a de sens s'il ne peut même pas ramener le corps de Gabriel, s'il ne peut même pas dire _au revoir._

\- Sam. Je savais que tu finirais pas trouver un moyen de revenir.

La voix le fait sursauter et il saute sur ses jambes pour lui faire face. Son corps s'embrase à nouveau de colère lorsqu'il reconnaît Michael.

\- Où est ton frère ? Où est mon _véhicule _? Ne me dis pas que tu as fait la bêtise de venir tout seul ?

Sam sent ses poils se hérisser au son de la voix moqueuse de l'Archange et il modifie légèrement ses appuis pour se mettre en garde, prêt à bondir.

\- Voyons, Sam. Rigole franchement Michael. Tu crois que tu m'intéresses ? Je n'ai aucun intérêt à te tuer. Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton frère. Gabriel était... un dégât collatéral.

Le chasseur gronde, sans toutefois bouger. Il ne refuse de se laisser aveugler de colère par les paroles perfides de l'Archange.

\- Parce que tu es revenu pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Provoque Michael avec un air amusé, la langue entre les dents. Tu es revenu parce que tu es _amoureux _de lui. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi pathétique. Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aimait lui ? Gabriel ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne, il s'est servi de toi, Sam. Ouvre les yeux. Il...

\- Tais-toi.

Michael le dévisage avec un sourire rieur qui tranche avec la lueur glaciale de ses yeux.

\- Tu ne...

\- FERME TA GUEULE ! Finit par hurler Sam, les yeux brillants de fureur.

L'Archange siffle entre ses dents, brusquement en colère. Cet humain commence franchement à l'agacer. Il n'avait pas prévu de le tuer mais il est hors de question qu'il le laisse lui manquer de respect comme ça. Sam est un insecte à ses yeux et il lui suffit de claquer des doigts pour répandre ses entrailles sur le sol, juste à côté des ailes de son cher Gabriel.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'apprête à faire quand les choses deviennent brusquement beaucoup plus intéressantes.

\- Éloigne-toi de lui !

La voix est sans appel et il la reconnaîtrait entre milles. Un frisson délicieux parcourt son dos tandis qu'il se retourne doucement, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai failli attendre...

Paniqué, Sam tourne la tête vers l'origine de la voix et son cœur rate un battement.

\- Dean... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Petite précision : les paroles de la chanson du début sont celles de Twenty One Pilots - Cancer. **

**Oui je sais, ce n'est d'eux à la base mais pour moi, c'est la plus belle version !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien le bonjour ! **

**Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un chapitre plus court qui fait un peu transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et me suivent (je le dirai jusqu'à la fin), et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

\- Je savais bien qu'on ne trouvait jamais un Winchester sans l'autre... Se réjouit Michael avec un sourire sardonique. Tu tombes bien, Dean. On parlait justement de toi.

\- Éloigne-toi de lui. Répéta le chasseur, un ton plus bas, menaçant, en s'approchant.

Mais loin de se laisser impressionner, l'Archange profita de l'état de stupeur du cadet pour se matérialiser juste derrière lui, tordre violemment son bras dans son dos pour lui faire lâcher son arme, et lui décocher un coup de pied derrière les rotules. Sam s'effondra à genoux devant lui avec un cri de douleur et Michael tira brusquement sa tête en arrière pour poser sa lame contre son cou.

\- Non !

Dean hurla et voulu se jeter sur lui mais Castiel qui était à ses côtés depuis le début le retint fermement par l'épaule tandis que l'Archange faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Encore un geste mal placé et je tranche la gorge de ton insignifiant petit frère. C'est bien compris ?

Le chasseur serra les dents, tout son corps tremblant de révolte mais il se tint tranquille par peur des représailles. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son frère qui le regardait d'un air désolé, silencieux et détourna le regard. Sam puait la culpabilité à plein nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cracha Dean en fichant son regard de jade dans celui, charbon de Michael.

\- Ce que je veux ? L'homme à la peau d'ébène éclata d'un rire franc. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, Dean Winchester. C'est _toi _que je veux.

\- Jamais je ne te donnerai mon accord, tu devrais le savoir. Siffla le chasseur en maintenant son regard brûlant sur lui.

\- Tu finiras par me dire oui, Dean. Répliqua l'Archange d'un ton aussi sec qu'un coup de fouet. Que ce soit de ton plein gré, ou que je doive l'arracher de ta bouche de primate sans cervelle.

Sa prise se resserra sur les cheveux de Sam qui grimaça de douleur et il lui tira la tête un peu plus en arrière, exposant la peau fine de son cou qui tremblotait sous la lame acérée du fils de Dieu. Le cadet pouvait parfaitement en sentir la froideur et le tranchant et il savait que Michael n'avait qu'à tirer un peu la lame pour lui ouvrir la gorge et l'étouffer dans son propre sang. Il jeta un regard suppliant à son frère pour que ce dernier n'intervienne pas mais Dean avait détourné les yeux une première fois et gardait les prunelles fixées sur Michael avec tellement d'intensité que Sam pouvait presque sentir la haine pure qui s'en dégageait.

Son frère avait peut-être autant de raisons que lui de détester l'Archange, des raisons personnelles qui le poussaient à sur-réagir au lieu de garder son habituel sang-froid. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il était également l'une de ses raisons. Dean avait beau n'être rien d'autre qu'en colère et affreusement déçu à son sujet, il savait parfaitement que sa protection passait avant tout aux yeux de son grand frère. Avant_ tout_.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles la tension était plus que palpable, avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'étire les lèvres de Michael.

\- On va faire simple, Dean. Ton approbation contre la vie de ton cher petit frère.

Le chasseur s'y attendait. A l'instant où l'Archange avait posé les mains sur Sam, il avait su qu'il allait en faire l'objet de son marché et Dean avait eut le temps de réfléchir même s'il savait déjà quelle serait sa réponse. Il était dos au mur.

\- Non ! Dean, s'il te plait !

Sam remua et voulu repousser la main de Michael, paniqué. Il savait que son frère allait accepter et que c'était de sa faute. Son cri se termina dans un gargouillement douloureux quand la lame du Prince des Archanges entama sa peau et qu'il sentit une vive brûlure dans son cou tandis qu'un liquide chaud dévalait le creux de sa gorge pour venir imprégner ses vêtements.

\- La ferme. Gronda Michael contre son oreille et le cadet cessa de bouger, pétrifié et désespéré.

\- Tu sais que même si tu prends possession du corps de Dean, le Paradis ne te laissera pas tranquille. Intervint Castiel en avançant de quelques pas. Ils te traqueront et cela finira dans le sang. Tu finiras par perdre.

\- Je soumettrai le Paradis ! Cracha l'Archange en le fusillant du regard.

\- Le Paradis a besoin d'un leader, pas d'un tyran. Continua Castiel sans cesser d'approcher, imperturbable.

\- Je suis le Premier-Né, c'est à moi qu'ils doivent obéissance. Répliqua violemment le brun. Recule, Castiel, où j'abats l'humain.

\- Tu ne feras rien du tout à Sam parce que tu sais pertinemment que si tu tues son frère, tu ne pourras rien tirer de Dean. Est-ce que tu serais prêt à prendre ce risque ?

\- Je peux faire en sorte de lui faire suffisamment mal pour que Dean accepte. Ricana Michael en faisant glisser son poignard de long du torse de Sam pour enfoncer sa pointe entre ses côtes. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Castiel. Tu es un Séraphin de bas étage, tu n'es rien _du tout_.

Castiel allait répliquer quand Dean s'interposa entre les deux hommes, posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ange pour le faire reculer.

\- Dean... Castiel murmura d'une voix pressante où perçait la peur mais le chasseur le repoussa quand même.

\- Je suis d'accord. Annonça le blond en logeant son regard glacial dans les yeux de Michael qui laissa éclater un sourire triomphant. Lâche Sam et j'accepterai.

\- Oh non. L'Archange lâcha un éclat de rire. Tu ne me crois quand même pas aussi idiot. Dis moi oui et je relâcherai ton frère ensuite.

Dean serra compulsivement les poings et son regard passa de Michael à son petit frère qui le suppliait silencieusement de ne pas céder à son chantage.

\- D'accord. Céda-t-il. J'accepte. J'accepte de te servir de véhicule.

Un sourire cruel éclaira les traits de l'Archange tandis que toute sa grâce se mettait à bouillonner et à se rassembler dans son enveloppe charnelle. Le Premier-Né ouvrit brusquement la bouche et la lueur bleutée qui semblait couver au fond de lui s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir un vrai flot de lumière chatoyant qui s'échappa de l'orifice ouvert pour venir s'insérer sans douceur dans le corps de Dean qui convulsa un instant avant de s'effondrer sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés de son frère et de Castiel.

\- Dean !

Libéré de l'emprise de Michael, Sam se remit difficilement sur ses jambes et se précipita aux côtés de son frère inconscient, agrippant ses épaules pour le secouer doucement.

\- Dean ? Tu m'entends ?

Il fut soudain brutalement tiré en arrière par Castiel qui le força à reculer.

\- Ce n'est plus Dean. Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux braqués sur l'aura qui flottait autour du corps du chasseur mais que Sam ne pouvait pas voir.

Le brun se releva lentement en s'accrochant au bras de l'ange et darda un regard angoissé sur son aîné dont les paupières tressaillaient, contrastant avec l'immobilité de son corps. Soudain, il remua un peu et leva une main vers son visage avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux et de tourner la tête vers eux. Il se redressa avec précaution sur les coudes, puis rassembla ses forces pour se hisser sur ses jambes, observant son corps comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

\- Dean... ? Sam n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Le blond releva la tête vers lui et étira ses lèvres dans un sourire carnassier qui serra brusquement le cœur de Sam qui recula d'un pas sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Dean n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Tu veux lui laisser un message ?

oOo

Il avait fallu à peine quelques minutes pour que Michael s'empare de Sam et fouille dans ses souvenirs pour trouver la localisation du Portail, sous le regard impuissant de Castiel. Seulement quelques minutes pour qu'il se volatilise et les laisse au milieu de la clairière, désemparés.

Sam aurait voulu s'effondrer sous le poids de la culpabilité mais l'ange ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et se jeta avec lui à la poursuite de l'Archange avant que ce dernier ne se mette en tête de fermer la faille et de les piéger tous les deux dans ce monde apocalyptique.

Ils arrivèrent devant le Portail une minute avant que Michael ne réussisse à détruire le sort et Castiel les poussa tous les deux à travers la faille avec l'énergie du désespoir. Ils atterrirent dans l'entrepôt qu'avait réquisitionné Sam pour mettre son plan à exécution, mais en se relevant, l'Archange avait déjà disparu.

Sam se rendit compte peu après qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu Castiel se mettre en colère. Si l'ange était par nature imposant, il devenait tout bonnement terrifiant quand il commençait à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Prostré au sol en témoin impuissant, le chasseur affronta la tempête comme il pu, pendant de très longues minutes où Castiel semblait avoir décidé de pulvériser le moindre atome de matière qui avait l'audace de se dresser devant lui.

Quand il se calma enfin, on aurait pu croire que l'entrepôt avait été victime d'une attaque à la bombe dont le seul responsable se tenait au centre des poutres calcinées et des murs détruits, les poings serrés contre son visage et le corps tellement tendu, électrique, que le brun craint un instant que le corps de Jimmy Novak ne finisse par se briser purement et simplement.

Le silence qui suivit fut plus effrayant encore et Sam se rendit compte qu'il retenait sa respiration quand ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler. Il se redressa lentement, se demandant par quel miracle il n'avait pas été blessé par la fureur de l'ange même s'il se doutait que Castiel avait pris garde à le protéger pour respecter les volontés de son frère. Parce qu'à cet instant, il savait qu'une partie de sa colère était dirigée contre lui. Si le chasseur n'avait pas décidé de disparaître de la sorte, il savait parfaitement que Dean ne serait pas parti à sa recherche et par extension, n'aurait jamais été confronté à Michael.

Il avait échoué de la pire des manières.

Il n'avait ni trouvé le corps de Gabriel, ni tué le Prince des Archange et par sa faute, ce dernier avait pu posséder son véhicule de prédilection.

Dire qu'il s'en voulait n'était à cet instant qu'un pâle euphémisme.

Il jeta un coup d'œil craintif à Castiel qui lui tournait le dos, toujours figé dans la même position, si bien que le chasseur n'était même pas certain qu'il respirait encore. Il hésita à s'approcher, pas convaincu de réussir à le regarder dans les yeux mais l'ange ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se défiler quand il se tourna brusquement et qu'il ficha profondément son regard d'océan déchaîné dans les yeux humides du brun.

Sam se sentit brusquement tout petit et l'intensité des sentiments qui brûlaient dans les yeux de Castiel lui donnèrent envie de se recroqueviller sur le sol en implorant son pardon. Il se fit violence pour soutenir son regard et repousser son envie de faire un pas en arrière quand l'ange s'avança vers lui, le visage si fermé que Sam pouvait voir sa mâchoire se contracter spasmodiquement sous sa peau tendue.

\- On rentre au Bunker et on trouve un moyen de mettre la main sur Michael.

Le ton était sans appel et le chasseur opina sans rien trouver à redire. Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson quand la main de Castiel agrippa son épaule sans douceur pour les faire disparaître, laissant derrière eux l'entrepôt démoli et les vestiges du sortilège qu'il avait lancé pour ouvrir le Portail, abandonnant du même temps l'espoir de Sam sous les gravats.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Bon, quand j'avais dit que cette fiction durerait environ dix chapitres... Ahem, je suis inspirée finalement. J'espère en tout cas que vous accrochez toujours autant ! En tout cas, moi je reste sur le cul de voir que vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à lire cette fiction (et de loin parfois) alors merci beaucoup à tous et j'espère réussir à vous embarquer avec moi dans cette histoire ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

L'univers était composé d'une multitude d'univers parallèles constitués eux-mêmes de milliards d'autres mondes cachés, d'autres possibilités, si bien que même Dieu n'en connaissait pas le nombre exact, ni la teneur. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où se rendaient toutes les âmes célestes, quelques soient le monde d'où elles venaient, d'où elles mourraient.

Le Vide régnait en maître sur le repos éternel des créatures célestes, accueillant leur grâce pour la lier dans le réseau d'énergie pure qui animait son royaume, bien plus vaste que quiconque pouvait l'imaginer.

Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de son réveil en plein milieu de nulle part. Il avait soudainement ouvert les yeux, réveillé par un appel lointain qui résonnait au fond de son esprit, et avait eu la surprise de constater qu'il était encore dans le corps de Jimmy Novak, son véhicule originel, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Quoiqu'un « endroit » était un bien grand mot. Il était entouré par l'obscurité, même pas certain de marcher sur une substance solide quand il baissa les yeux vers le sol. Il avait conscience de lui et ses souvenirs étaient intacts et pourtant, il semblait se trouver quelque part entre la Vie et la Mort sans réussir à comprendre exactement où il se situait dans cette limite.

Le Vide avait été furieux. Jamais personne depuis l'histoire de la Création, ne s'était réveillé après qu'il ait eu collecté son âme. Castiel était le premier, et selon le Vide, le dernier. C'était inadmissible et il allait le rendormir de ce pas quand l'ange avait été plus que persuasif pour négocier son retour sur Terre. Il avait fini par accepter son marché, mais en avait choisi la contrepartie.

Il était donc possible de pactiser avec le Vide.

oOo

Dean avait disparu depuis des semaines, guidé par l'âme de Michael, et les recherches de Sam et de Castiel avaient fait chou blanc pour le moment.

Ils avaient requis l'aide de Rowena dès les premiers jours mais à l'instar de Gabriel, l'Archange avait dû sentir le sortilège qu'ils avaient lancé à sa poursuite, et était parvenu à se dissimuler d'autant mieux qu'il savait désormais que les deux hommes le recherchaient.

Les rapports étaient tendus entre le chasseur et l'ange et ils ne s'adressaient la parole pratiquement que pour s'échanger des informations sur des faits étranges ou des événements pouvant être reliés avec Michael.

Castiel ne disait rien mais Sam savait qu'il lui reprochait silencieusement d'être responsable de la possession de Dean. Seulement l'ange était trop intelligent pour se passer de l'aide du brun et ils travaillaient donc dans une ambiance lourde et pesante.

Le chasseur avait essayé d'aborder le sujet une fois, une seule fois. Le regard glacial du soldat de Dieu l'avait dissuadé d'entamer à nouveau cette conversation. Sam devait donc gérer seul le deuil et les remords qu'il éprouvait encore de manière lancinante quand il pensait à Gabriel, en plus de l'angoisse que lui procurait la disparition de son frère et qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

Autrement dit, le brun n'avait jamais été aussi mal de sa vie et il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour l'épauler dans ces épreuves. Il avait déjà perdu espoir une première fois en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait jamais récupérer le corps de Gabriel pour lui faire ses adieux, et maintenant la possession de son frère terminait de le mettre à genoux.

C'est donc peut-être par désespoir qu'il décida de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, ce soir là.

Après avoir avalé en vitesse son repas du soir, il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, souhaitant le bonsoir à Castiel d'un signe de tête, n'obtenant qu'un vague grognement en retour. Il se débarrassa d'abord de sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise puis s'approcha de son lit et s'agenouilla lentement juste devant, les coudes sur le matelas et les mains jointes devant son visage.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas fait une seule prière et il avait l'appréhension un peu idiote d'avoir oublié comment faire. Il connaissait les paroles et les rituels de base, bien évidemment mais ce soir, il avait le besoin profond de dire ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur et d'obtenir des réponses. D'obtenir les réponses qu'il avait échoué à trouver tout seul. Obtenir le pardon aussi, pour ses erreurs et pour la culpabilité qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il avait besoin de se confesser et de retrouver une lueur d'espoir, où qu'elle soit, pour avoir la force de continuer.

Aussi, au lieu de prier Dieu comme il l'avait fait quasiment toute sa vie, il adressa ses mots et ses pensées à l'ange qu'il priait quand il était petit et qu'il attendait avec angoisse le retour de son frère et de son père, ne sachant jamais s'il allait se retrouver seul, livré à lui-même du jour au lendemain, ou si Dean et John allaient finir par rentrer comme ils le faisaient toujours.

Il rassembla ses idées en songeant à quel point le destin pouvait être ironique parfois.

\- Gabriel. C'est... C'est étrange de te prier alors que je sais que tu es mort. - Il ferma les yeux un instant et déglutit, repoussant les sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge - Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu le savais sûrement ... Tu es l'ange que je priais quand j'étais tout petit, quand Dean et papa mettaient plus de temps à rentrer que ce qu'ils avaient annoncés. Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas, finalement. Je n'étais qu'un gosse parmi tant d'autres qui ne savait plus à qui se vouer pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Si j'avais su que... - un rire étranglé lui échappa – putain, si j'avais su que je finirai pas te rencontrer... Si on m'avait dit que je finirai par... par tomber amoureux de toi.

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'y avait jamais réellement réfléchi, au final. Tout avait été tellement vite... Il s'était simplement laissé porter par ce que l'Archange avait bien voulu lui donner, et ce qu'il lui avait rendu en échange, sans jamais se poser de questions. C'était simple, intense, heureux et il n'avait jamais songé à poser des mots sur ses sentiments. Brusquement, il s'en voulu un peu en se demandant si Gabriel y avait pensé, lui. S'il avait essayé de lui communiquer un message auquel il n'avait pas fait attention.

\- Tu sais, j'ai... J'ai voulu ramener ton corps. Et même à ça, j'ai échoué... Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir où tu es et j'ai toujours ce stupide espoir... Pardonne-moi, Gabriel. Je voulais simplement te ramener. Je voulais simplement qu'on t'honore et qu'on se souvienne de toi et j'ai tout... tout fait foirer. Dean a dit oui à Michael par ma faute. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Je ne sais plus. Je suis perdu et sans Dean, sans toi, c'est tellement plus dur...

Sam suspendit à nouveau ses paroles, la gorge trop douloureusement serrée pour continuer. Il ne parvenait plus à retenir toutes les émotions qu'il avait barricadé en lui depuis des semaines. Il n'osait pas se plaindre devant Castiel mais dès qu'il était seul, il savait que ses barrières menaçaient de céder à chaque instant. Et c'était la première fois qu'il évoquait Gabriel à voix haute de cette façon.

Il se demanda vaguement si ça allait arrêter de faire aussi mal, un jour. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.

Il se releva lentement et tenta de garder le contrôle une fois de plus. Malgré ça, il sentait son corps trembler. De fatigue, d'angoisse, de désespoir. Il s'assit sur le matelas pour ne pas perdre pied. Tout devenait brouillard dans sa tête et il mit un moment à comprendre pourquoi ses yeux se voilaient et pourquoi ses joues étaient humides. Il finit par se recroqueviller sur ses draps et laisser libre cours à sa détresse.

Invisible dans un coin de la pièce, Castiel attendit qu'il s'endorme pour disparaître.

oOo

_Une semaine plus tard. _

Castiel releva la tête de l'ordinateur que Sam lui avait prêté. Il savait faire quelques manipulations de base comme consulter les actualités – chose qu'il faisait la plupart du temps pour essayer de trouver une piste sur Michael – où pour se renseigner sur des objets rares ou sur des subtilités humaines dont il ignorait le sens. Il aurait pu y passer des heures, simplement pour s'instruire sur tout et n'importe quoi mais ils avaient plus important à faire pour le moment et c'est avec une lueur d'espoir qu'il braqua ses prunelles azur sur le chasseur qui lui tenait compagnie quelques chaises plus loin, plongé dans la lecture d'un très vieux manuscrit traitant des anges.

\- Sam.

Le grand brun releva immédiatement la tête. Le ton de la voix de l'ange avait quelque chose de spécial qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps ; une touche d'espérance.

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé des informations intéressantes.

Le chasseur leva un sourcil et posa précautionneusement son manuscrit sur la table avant de se lever et de se placer derrière Castiel pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Il plissa les yeux en découvrant une carte de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient, agrémenté de plusieurs points rouges dispersés d'Est en Ouest.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La localisation de plusieurs victimes retrouvées assassinées avec le même mode opératoire.

\- A savoir ?

\- Les organes internes et les globes oculaires calcinés.

\- Un ange... Observa immédiatement le chasseur en se redressant.

\- Il semblerait que Michael soit revenu dans les environs. Confirma Castiel.

Sam lui tourna le dos en réfléchissant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que c'est bien lui ?

\- Je capte encore beaucoup d'ondes célestes. Si un ange lambda avait commencé à tuer des humains en si grand nombre et sans réel motif, le Paradis aurait été mis au courant et j'en aurais entendu parler. Le fait que le Paradis reste silencieux porte à croire que soit ils ne sont pas au courant, ce qui pourrait être plausible car en tant que Premier Archange, Michael à le pouvoir de se dissimuler des radars du Paradis …

\- Soit le conseil des emplumés qui se tient là-haut à décidé de cacher les agissements de l'un des siens... Continua Sam, sans grande conviction.

Castiel hocha la tête sans se formaliser de l'insulte.

\- C'est une possibilité, en effet. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi un ange commencerait à éliminer des humains pour le compte du Paradis. Remarqua-t-il.

Le brun faillit répondre que c'était peut-être simplement parce qu'ils étaient tordus et que depuis la disparition de Dieu, tout foutait le camp, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Ses rapports avec Castiel étaient devenus plus cordiaux depuis peu et il ne comptait pas tout gâcher.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'être céleste.

\- On va voir sur place. Déclara Castiel en se levant. La plupart des meurtres récents se situent dans un rayon d'une vingtaine de kilomètres autour de Nashville.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires.

oOo

Concentrés comme ils l'étaient sur la traque de Michael, les deux hommes n'avaient pas vraiment pensé à la façon dont ils allaient procéder une fois qu'ils le trouveraient. La lame archangélique de Gabriel étant portée disparue au même titre que son corps, Sam et Castiel n'avaient aucun réel moyen d'arrêter l'Archange et de le forcer à sortir du corps de Dean.

Une fois à Nashville, ils avaient commencé par réserver une chambre dans le motel le plus proche, prévoyant de rester plusieurs jours pour interroger les témoins des meurtres dans les environs, et de chercher la moindre piste qui pourraient les aider à remonter jusqu'à Michael.

Ce n'est qu'au bout du deuxième jour que Sam accrocha un indice solide que c'était bien Michael et pas n'importe quel ange qui se promenait dans les parages.

Le témoin du troisième meurtre avait affirmé avoir vu un homme blond et plutôt grand, simplement poser sa main sur le front de la victime avant que cette dernière ne perde la vie dans d'atroces souffrances. Quand l'homme était sorti de sa cachette, le spectacle l'avait tellement révulsé que le visage de la victime le hantait encore la nuit. Ses yeux semblaient avoir fondus dans leurs orbites.

Sam su alors qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste. Restait à savoir si Michael était encore dans les environs.

Castiel et lui se retrouvèrent au motel le soir même pour échanger leurs informations et réfléchir à la suite. L'ange avait été consulté les autopsies de trois autres victimes et les résultats se recoupaient entre eux, ainsi que les témoignages des policiers en charge de l'enquête et des témoins. Il fallait maintenant que les deux hommes trouvent le moyen de piéger l'Archange.

\- On pourrait l'invoquer et l'enfermer dans un cercle d'huile sacrée ? Proposa le chasseur en sachant que cette méthode avait fait ses preuves plus d'une fois, avec Gabriel lui-même d'ailleurs.

\- Il va se méfier. Répliqua Castiel. Il ne va pas laisser n'importe qui l'invoquer et il va savoir que c'est un piège.

\- Mais si on ne lui laisse pas le choix ? Insista Sam. C'est quelque chose qu'on est en capacité de faire, non ?

L'ange eut une moue sceptique. Il n'était pas certain que Michael se laisse avoir aussi facilement, ni même que quelqu'un puisse le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il était le Premier-Né, Archange originel créé de la main de Dieu pour lui ressembler. Castiel se doutait que maintenant qu'il été en possession de son véhicule attitré, il ne devait pas être loin du sommet de sa puissance.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Sam. Finit-il par répondre, tout de même un peu déçu, lui aussi.

Les épaules du chasseur s'affaissèrent un peu mais il continua à faire fonctionner ses neurones à toute allure. Ils devaient absolument trouver une solution avant que l'Archange ne décide de quitter l'Etat et de disparaître à nouveau de leurs radars.

\- Je vais continuer à faire des recherches. Annonça-t-il en se levant pour aller allumer son ordinateur. Aussi puissant soit-il, il doit forcément avoir une faiblesse.

\- Peut-être. Concéda Castiel. Mais il faut également penser à l'intégrité de Dean.

Sam lui lança un regard par-dessus son écran.

\- Je sais. Répondit-il avant d'hésiter un peu. On va le ramener, Cas. C'est promis.

L'ange hocha la tête sans démontrer une once d'émotion sur son visage impénétrable. Sam savait parfaitement qu'il était tout aussi inquiet que lui à l'intérieur. Peut-être même plus car il avait failli à sa mission. Son protégé s'était fait enlever sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir et la culpabilité devait se disputer la place avec l'angoisse dans son esprit. Toutefois, il restait insondable et le chasseur ne s'était pas risqué une deuxième fois à lui demander s'il avait besoin d'en parler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Castiel ressemblait à Dean de ce côté là, à tout enfouir en eux jusqu'à l'explosion. Bien sûr, Castiel était un ange, il avait été élevé comme ça mais son humanité était beaucoup plus exacerbée depuis qu'il les fréquentait et Sam se demandait s'il ne lui prenait pas parfois l'envie de se confier. Peut-être ne parlait-il qu'à son frère, qui savait...

\- Je sors. Annonça Castiel à ce moment là, le sortant de ses pensées.

Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, l'ange avait disparu et Sam se retrouva seul devant son écran, cherchant un peu de courage pour continuer ses recherches vaines pour le moment.

oOo

Castiel marchait lentement le long d'une ruelle mal éclairée, tous les sens aux aguets. Plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'il traversait la ville pour rejoindre le commissariat de police, il était passé devant cette petite rue et un étrange pressentiment l'avait saisi avant qu'il ne réussisse à mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il ressentait, plus tard dans la journée.

Il avait alors décidé de revenir faire un tour pour confirmer ses impressions.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans la ruelle et plus le doute se dissipait dans son esprit. C'était bien la trace d'une grâce qu'il sentait là. Une empreinte légère, diffuse, mais bien présente.

Prudent, il poussa la porte en fer du bâtiment qui bouchait le cul-de-sac, et le grincement qu'elle émit en pivotant sur ses gonds lui hérissa les plumes. Toute sa grâce était en alerte à l'approche d'une essence semblable à la sienne, et semblait électriser le corps de son véhicule.

Il faisait noir dans la bâtisse désaffectée et une odeur de moisissure se dégageait à chacun de ses pas. Son ouïe surdéveloppée captait le moindre son, lui vrillant les tympans à chaque fois qu'une goutte se détachait du plafond pour venir agrandir la flaque sous ses pieds. Dire qu'il était tendu était un euphémisme. Il se dégageait de cette atmosphère quelque chose de malveillant et en bon soldat de Dieu, il aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou pour aller alerter ses supérieurs. Hors, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rebellé et qu'il ne rendait plus de comptes à personne. Il était donc seul. Tout seul. Et son esprit hurlait au danger.

Sa lame angélique serrée au creux de sa paume, il avança dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une pâle lumière filtrant en-dessous d'une porte. Il s'en approcha silencieusement et la poussa doucement en jetant un œil à ce qu'il se passait derrière, retenant son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. L'ouverture donnait sur une grande salle dans un état d'abandon avancé. Elle semblait avoir été utilisée comme réfectoire, au nombre de chaises et de tables renversés sur le sol. Castiel y jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire avant de se figer en entendant un bruit.

Ses réflexes prirent immédiatement le dessus et il fléchit un peu les genoux pour assurer ses appuis avant de tourner lentement sur lui-même pour vérifier qu'il était seul. Rien.

Il allait reprendre son exploration quand un deuxième bruit de ferraille suivi d'un gémissement à peine audible se firent entendre.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Le cœur battant, l'ange se dirigea à l'instinct en direction du son qu'il avait entendu. Derrière un amoncellement de tables empilées les unes sur les autres, quelqu'un semblait être blessé et il entendait des frottements sur le sol, comme si la personne tentait de se déplacer.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Répéta Castiel, plus fort.

Et à ce moment là, le voile qui obscurcissait ses sens se déchira entièrement, à l'exact moment où l'empreinte de la grâce s'évaporait, et il le sentit avant de le voir. Il parcouru les derniers mètres en courant et balança les chaises qui lui barraient le passage avant de tomber à genoux à côté de la personne qui agonisait contre un mur, en sang.

\- Dean !

Le chasseur leva la tête vers lui mais ne sembla pas le reconnaître immédiatement. Il pressait ses mains contre son ventre et de là où il était Castiel pouvait voir que ce n'était pas suffisant. Dean était en train de se vider de son sang et il devait agir maintenant avant de le perdre.

Il glissa une main derrière la nuque du chasseur et passa son autre bras sous ses jambes pour le soulever contre lui. La présence de Michael était encore trop présente et sa grâce en était trop perturbée pour fonctionner correctement. Il devait sortir de cet endroit pour soigner le blond en bonne et due forme.

Il se précipita vers la sortie en essayant de ménager au mieux le chasseur qui grondait de douleur entre ses dents, trop faible néanmoins pour protester contre quoi que ce soit.

Une fois dehors, il l'allongea précautionneusement sur le bitume trempé et écarta sa veste avant de soulever sa chemise pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir avec quoi Dean avait été blessé mais le trou béant qu'il avait dans l'abdomen nécessitait des soins d'urgence qu'il s'appliqua à lui prodiguer, déversant toute l'énergie qu'il possédait dans le corps de son protégé pour le tenir éloigné de la mort qui rôdait non loin.

\- S'il te plait, Dean. Reste avec moi.

Le chasseur avait cessé de s'agiter et la grâce de Castiel se figea brutalement. Il ne savait pas si le blond venait de perdre connaissance à cause de l'hémorragie ou à cause de la douleur mais il fallait qu'il reste éveillé, qu'il ne se laisse pas aller.

\- N'abandonne pas... Gémit-il en posant une main sur sa joue. Regarde-moi. Dean.

Il déversa jusqu'à la moindre goutte d'énergie céleste dans ses veines et bientôt, la blessure se referma d'elle-même, réparant organes abîmés et chair déchirée. Mais Dean ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance. L'ange posa ses doigts sur sa jugulaire et vérifia que son cœur battait toujours, mesure inutile puisqu'il le sentait jusque dans le Lien qu'ils partageaient, mais Ô combien rassurante. Il respirait également et Castiel le secoua un peu, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

\- Dean ! Il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant... Tout va bien, tu n'as plus rien...

Au bout de trop longues secondes où l'ange pensait voir son cœur imploser dans sa poitrine, le chasseur finit par remuer faiblement et ouvrit difficilement un œil avant de réussir à faire la mise au point.

\- Cas... ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Soulagé, l'ange recula de quelques centimètres pour vérifier qu'il allait bien dans son ensemble.

\- C'est moi. Je suis là et tu vas bien.

Dean grimaça soudainement et attrapa la manche de Castiel, manquant de le déséquilibrer et de le faire tomber sur lui.

\- Cas...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'alarma aussitôt l'ange en se penchant vers lui.

\- Michael...

Castiel le dévisagea quelques secondes.

\- Michael ?

\- Il est plus dans ma tête...

* * *

**A suivre...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjouuur ! **

**Me voilà de retour pour la suite ! **

**Je n'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à vous dire sans me répéter alors bonne lecture et merci encore du fond du coeur à ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews pour me dire que qu'ils pensent de cette fic, ça me fait toujours très plaisir :D**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

La porte du motel s'ouvrit avec fracas et Sam sursauta si fort en se levant précipitamment que sa chaise tomba en arrière sans délicatesse, manquant de l'entraîner dans sa chute. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la table et braqua son revolver sur le couple qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher quand il reconnu Castiel, soutenant son frère qui paraissait plus mort que vif à la pâleur de son visage.

\- Cas ! S'exclama le brun en écarquillant les yeux d'un air affolé, le doigt sur la détente. Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est Dean. Répondit simplement l'ange en s'avançant d'un pas, son protégé traînant les pieds à ses côtés, le regard encore vitreux.

\- Comment ça, c'est Dean ? Répliqua Sam d'un air méfiant malgré le choc, sans baisser son arme.

Castiel l'ignora royalement pour aller déposer délicatement son fardeau sur l'un des lits le plus proche, lequel tenta de protester faiblement avant qu'une main de fer ne le plaque contre le matelas.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes. Ordonna l'ange aux yeux bleus étincelants.

Il posa ses doigts sur le front de son protégé et les retira quand ce dernier eut fermé les paupières, les traits du visage plus détendus. Il tourna ensuite son regard océan sur Sam qui semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Piailla ce dernier, à la limite de l'hystérie.

\- J'ai trouvé Dean mais Michael a quitté son corps. Répondit calmement le soldat de Dieu.

Sam consentit enfin à baisser le canon de son revolver et à remettre le cran de sécurité, bien qu'il se sente brusquement ridicule une salve de balle n'aurait eu d'autre effet que de faire ricaner l'Archange.

Il s'approcha doucement de son frère et toucha sa main glacée pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là et qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Explique-moi... Souffla-t-il à Castiel en s'asseyant à côté de lui, déboussolé.

Et Castiel raconta. L'empreinte angélique qu'il avait suivie à la trace, le bâtiment désaffecté et la découverte de Dean, à l'agonie. La disparition de la grâce aussi.

\- Alors Michael était bien ici...

Sam ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir du retour de son frère ou pleurer d'avoir manqué l'Archange une seconde fois. Il décida qu'il pouvait très bien faire les deux.

\- A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être à la recherche d'un autre véhicule à investir. Réfléchit Castiel sans quitter son protégé des yeux.

\- Mais pour ça, il faut que quelqu'un accepte, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le brun en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- Je ne doute pas que Michael sache se montrer très persuasif... Soupira l'ange avant de se lever.

Une dernière caresse des yeux à son homme vertueux endormi et il tourna le dos aux deux frères, prêt à s'envoler pour reprendre ses investigations.

\- Attends.

La main de Sam le coupa dans son élan et il se tourna vers lui, les sourcils légèrement haussés.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que Dean va s'en remettre ?

Une lueur troublée obscurcit brièvement le regard clair de l'être céleste et sa mâchoire tressaillit imperceptiblement avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- J'ai réparé les blessures de son corps. Pour ce qui est de son état psychique... Je ne sais pas ce que Michael a pu faire à son esprit.

\- Et tu comptes t'en aller en le laissant comme ça ? S'exclama le chasseur d'une voix légèrement trop aiguë, suintante d'inquiétude.

\- Je dois trouver Michael avant qu'il ne trouve un véhicule. Répondit Castiel, visiblement déchiré entre ses deux obligations.

Sam ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer en secouant la tête.

\- Tu n'y arriveras pas seul.

Le regard de l'ange se durcit en une demi-seconde, assez pour que Sam le lâche et recule d'un pas.

\- Reste avec Dean et protège-le. Lui enjoignit-il d'une voix sans appel avant de disparaître en un battement d'aile.

Désœuvré, le grand brun retourna s'asseoir au chevet de son frère pour le veiller jusqu'à son réveil, une angoisse terrible lui tordant les entrailles à l'idée du sort qu'allait sûrement subir Castiel face au courroux de l'Archange, et la réaction de son aîné quand il apprendrait que Sam l'avait laissé partir. Tant pis, il l'affronterait si cela pouvait lui assurer que Dean reste en bonne santé et en vie. Il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore un être cher.

oOo

A son réveil, la réaction du blond fut plus violente que ce à quoi Sam s'était attendu. Il n'avait mis que quelques secondes à réclamer son ange gardien et à constater son absence, puis les souvenirs avaient afflués et il avait immédiatement additionné deux plus deux en traitant un Sam désemparé de tous les noms.

\- Il est parti tout seul ?! Tout seul pour aller affronter cette ordure d'emplumé de mes deux ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dans sa petite tête de piaf ? Et toi tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- Dean... Tu... Tu devrais vraiment rester allongé... Gémit pitoyablement son petit frère en tentant de le calmer.

\- Que je reste allongé ?! Rugit le chasseur. Pendant que cet imbécile se jette consciemment dans la gueule du loup ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Castiel ne sait pas ce que Michael a fait à ton esprit... L'implora le brun. Tu ne devrais pas trop t'agiter tant qu'on ne sait pas et...

Peine perdue, Dean s'était levé sans écouter son frère et avait ramassé son calibre 45 ainsi que les clefs de Baby avant de se diriger vers la porte sous les yeux incrédules de son cadet.

\- Dean, tu fais quoi, là ? S'exclama-t-il en attrapant sa veste pour le suivre.

\- Je vais chercher et Cas et je vais buter ce connard d'Archange par la même occasion. Répliqua le chasseur blond en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture adorée.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? S'énerva Sam en refermant la portière une seconde avant que son aîné ne démarre.

\- Je vais le cramer à l'huile sacrée, on verra bien s'il fait encore le malin après ça.

Sam détailla son frère du coin de l'œil. Sa mâchoire serrée et ses sourcils froncés démontraient qu'il comptait bien tenir sa parole, quitte à se mettre en danger. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait en permanence ? Dean se jetait sans cesse au cœur de la mêlée sans prendre garde un seul instant à sa sécurité, presque comme si sa propre vie ne comptait pas à ses yeux et Sam avait peur que ce soit véritablement le cas. Jusqu'ici, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un, lui, Castiel ou Bobby pour réparer les dégâts mais le jour où il se retrouverait tout seul sans personne pour assurer ses arrières... Sam se demandait parfois s'il pensait réellement à lui dans tout ça. S'il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il disparaissait à nouveau ou s'il mourrait devant ses yeux. Pas que ce cas ne soit jamais arrivé mais il s'abstiendrait de revivre ça encore une fois.

Alors comme toujours, il se tu et se contenta de soutenir son frère.

Le premier problème auquel ils furent confrontés et que Dean accepta de reconnaître après qu'il se soit calmé, était qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas par où commencer leurs recherches. Ils étaient occupé de tourner en rond dans la ville et les nerfs à vif quand Sam eut l'idée de génie de tracer le téléphone de Castiel en espérant que ce dernier l'ait toujours sur lui et qu'il ne soit ni éteint ni cassé.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, un point lumineux s'afficha enfin sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Sam qui ne put s'empêcher un sourire victorieux.

\- Il est ici.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Dean garait l'Impala aux abords d'une vieille décharge située en périphérie de la ville. Au premier regard, les lieux semblaient être abandonnés et hormis quelques cadavres de voitures désossés plantés au milieu d'un champ d'ordures, il ne paraissait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans les parages.

C'est précisément pour cela que les deux chasseurs sortirent précautionneusement de la voiture, rompus à l'exercice de la prudence qu'imposait leur quotidien. Le point modélisant la présence du téléphone de Castiel clignotait toujours paresseusement sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Sam.

Pendant que son cadet surveillait les environs, Dean fouillait dans son coffre pour trouver de quoi neutraliser efficacement un Archange. Il dû se résoudre à abandonner le bidon d'huile sainte – trop encombrant en cas de danger – pour ne simplement transporter qu'une gourde suffisamment grande pour contenir assez de liquide pour faire des dégâts sur Michael. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il vérifia une dernière fois que son arme était chargée – moyen de distraction plus que réel moyen de défense – et ajusta le niveau d'essence de son briquet.

Près de lui, Sam scrutait les environs pour tenter d'y apercevoir leur ami, ou en désespoir de cause, leur ennemi. Le soleil tapait dur aux alentours de quatorze heures et rebondissait sur les carcasses métalliques, agressant les yeux du brun qui devait régulièrement les détourner malgré ses paupières plissées. Le plus angoissant était encore le silence de mort qui flottait sur le cimetière d'appareils ménagers et d'ordures en tous genres. La brise intermittente s'engouffrait de temps en temps dans un tuyau percé, produisant un sifflement sinistre. Il avait beau faire chaud, Sam sentait des frissons glacés lui remonter l'échine à chaque minute passée dans cet endroit. Il sursauta quand Dean referma le coffre avec un bruit sourd et tous les deux s'avancèrent au milieu des déchets, le corps tendu et les sens aux aguets. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prendre le risque d'appeler l'ange et ils avaient la désagréable sensation d'être surveillés, épiés alors qu'ils se jetaient consciemment dans la gueule du loup.

Le piège était on ne peut plus évident mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix. Dean essayait de ne pas penser aux éventualités toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres sur l'état dans lequel ils allaient retrouver Castiel. Il tentait de ne pas penser à l'issue de la confrontation entre les deux êtres célestes.

Il mis tant d'énergie à refouler ces pensées parasites de son esprit que son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde quand, derrière une vieille voiture démembrée, au milieu des hautes herbes sèches qui avaient envahies la décharge, il aperçut un morceau de tissu beige échoué au sol.

Faisant fi de la prudence, et malgré les protestations de son frère, il se précipita dans sa direction et s'arrêta net devant devant le trenchcoat de son ange gardien. Vide. Son soulagement de ne pas le voir agoniser à terre fut vite remplacé par une inquiétude grandissante quand il avisa la tâche sombre qui maculait le sol et une partie du tissu, abreuvant la terre d'un sang rouge de mauvais augure.

Il sentit son sang-froid fondre comme neige au soleil à l'idée que Castiel puisse être blessé, voire pire... Mais ce fut la voix blanche de Sam qui lui fit lever la tête et réintégrer la réalité.

\- Dean... Voix rauque sans aucune assurance, transpirant la _peur._

Le blond se leva lentement et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son cadet. A une dizaine de mètres sur leur gauche se tenait un homme, grand et brun, une croix de bois affichée ostensiblement par-dessus sa chemise bleue et des yeux noirs et perçants braqués sur eux. Si l'individu avait tout d'un homme d'église, l'arrogance peinte sur ses traits n'appartenait qu'à Michael. A ses pieds, affalé au sol, les deux mains posées par terre pour ne pas totalement s'effondrer et la tête basse, Castiel semblait à bout de force. En s'approchant, Dean remarqua la tâche vermillon qui fleurissait sur le blanc éclatant de sa chemise collée tout contre son ventre. Dans un état second, le chasseur se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se levait pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne disparaissait pas en un claquement de doigts pour se mettre à l'abris de l'Archange. Puis il compris en voyant l'état des jambes inutiles de son ange gardien, prostrées sous lui dans un angle étrange et l'aura d'énergie qui semblait crépiter autour des deux hommes lui mis la puce à l'oreille. Michael devait tout simplement empêcher Castiel d'utiliser ses capacités à se soigner, et encore moins à se téléporter. Connaissant sa puissance, l'aîné était quasiment certain de cette explication.

L'Archange en question eut un sourire torve en les voyant s'arrêter à deux mètres d'eux, et son regard glissa sur Dean dont le coup d'œil inquiet à son ami n'avait pas échappé.

\- Oh, Dean... Sérieusement ? Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour Castiel ? Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un outil bien utile pour vous ? Mais maintenant qu'il est cassé...

Le chasseur le fusilla du regard.

\- Laisse-le partir. C'est moi que tu veux.

Michael plissa les yeux charbons de l'homme qu'il habitait et le détailla un long moment du regard, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui, avant de laisser un petit sourire éclore sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors c'était donc vrai.

Dean se raidit imperceptiblement, sur la défensive. Il n'aimait absolument pas l'expression satisfaite qu'il arborait.

\- Tout ce que tu essayes de cacher dans un coin de ton esprit. Continua l'Archange d'un ton doucereux. J'aurais presque pu passer à côté. Après tout, taire ce genre de chose pendant tant d'année... Ça devait être dur à vivre, non ?

Michael baissa les yeux vers l'ange qui n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis tout à l'heure et on aurait pu le croire mort si sa poitrine n'avait pas cessé de se soulever difficilement à chaque inspiration, élargissant un peu plus la tâche sombre sur sa chemise. L'Archange eut un moue méprisante et attrapa ses cheveux pour lui faire lever la tête.

\- Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas pu lui dire avant que ce soit trop tard. Remarqua-t-il en posant la pointe de sa lame dans le creux de sa gorge qui battait à tout rompre.

Les yeux de Castiel croisèrent ceux de Dean à ce moment là et l'ange trouva la force d'ouvrir ses lèvres rougies et craquelées.

\- Va-t-en, Dean. S'il te plait...

Le chasseur sentit tout son corps se révolter face à l'impuissance qui l'envahissait. Il avait vu dans le regard de Castiel que ce dernier se savait condamné et chaque cellule de son organisme rejeta en bloc cette éventualité. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse à une manière de le sortir de là pendant que Sam assistait au même spectacle avec une sensation désagréable de déjà-vu qui lui laissait un goût acre dans la bouche. Dean ne pouvait pas utiliser l'huile sacrée sans risquer de blesser Castiel et ils n'avaient aucun autre moyen de tuer, ou même de blesser l'Archange.

\- Laisse-le partir et je te laisserai prendre mon corps. Lança l'aîné en désespoir de cause, avançant d'un pas vers lui.

\- Pour que ton esprit se rebelle et me rejette comme la dernière fois ? Ricana l'Archange. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité, et une fois que je vous aurais éliminé tous les trois...

\- Je te laisserai faire ce que tu veux. Le coupa le chasseur en approchant encore, ignorant le raidissement du fils de Dieu. Je me soumettrai à ta volonté, je ne me battrai pas.

\- Dean !

Le blond fit abstraction du cri ulcéré de son frère derrière lui. Si le cadet avec une autre solution, il était preneur, mais en attendant il refusait de voir Castiel mourir sous ses yeux. Michael le jaugea du regard un instant, essayant de détecter où se trouvait le piège.

\- Tu seras à nouveau au sommet de ta puissance. Poursuivit Dean. Pense à ce que nous avons accompli tous les deux, quand tu étais en moi. Tu sais que personne – il désigna son véhicule – n'est à la hauteur de ta puissance, à part moi.

Michael serra les dents sans pour autant relâcher Castiel qui suppliait mentalement son protégé d'arrêter cette folie. Ses fonctions vitales le lâchaient une à une tandis que l'Archange bloquait toute circulation d'énergie en lui, et il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps. Dean devait accepter de le laisser partir. Après tout, il avait rempli sa mission en le tirant de l'Enfer et en remodelant son âme morceau par morceau, le reste n'était qu'un bonus de temps dont il avait largement assez profité. Il eut une pointe de regret à l'idée que le chasseur ne saurait jamais vraiment à quel point il comptait pour lui, et la vraie raison de sa rébellion contre le Paradis mais il était toutefois heureux de chaque minute passé avec lui et s'ils parvenaient vraiment à se passer de mots pour se comprendre comme l'ange l'avait toujours cru, alors il mourrait soulagé de savoir que Dean avait compris depuis tout ce temps.

\- Il ment. Articula-t-il alors faiblement en fichant ses yeux un peu ternis dans ceux de l'Archange. Il va se servir de toi pour me sauver.

L'ange brun refusa de regarder l'expression abasourdie qui figea les traits de l'aîné Winchester. Il faisait ça pour lui en espérant que l'énergie que libérerait sa grâce avant de s'éteindre suffirait à faire diversion assez longtemps pour qu'ils s'enfuient.

_Je suis désolé, Dean. _

Les pupilles de Michael papillonnèrent de l'ange au chasseur, cherchant à savoir lequel des deux mentait. Il était conscient que les paroles du chasseur étaient vraies et qu'il n'atteindrait sa pleine puissance qu'en possédant le corps du véhicule qui avait été fait pour lui. Mais il savait également que Dean chercherait en priorité à assurer la protection de son petit frère et de son ange gardien, quitte à la manipuler. C'est précisément à ce moment là qu'il fit une erreur.

Il _hésita_.

Et cette hésitation lui fut fatale.

Sam et Dean furent obligés de se couvrir les yeux quand l'Archange ouvrit soudainement la bouche dans un cri glaçant alors qu'une lumière vive s'échappait des orifices de son visage. Ses traits se crispèrent de fureur et d'incompréhension tandis qu'il laissait tomber sa lame et qu'il s'éloignait de quelques pas en titubant. La scène parut durer une éternité avant que le hurlement ne s'éteigne et que le corps de Michael ne s'affaisse lentement sur le côté au milieu des cendres de ses ailes.

Après un long moment de silence, Dean releva la tête, hébété. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et se précipita vers Castiel qui était désormais étendu au sol, pâle comme la mort et les paupières closes.

Il remarqua à peine la silhouette qui le frôla, trop occupé à chercher la respiration de son ange gardien dont la poitrine ne se soulevait plus.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou, **

**Je ne vous fait pas trop attendre après ce suspens in-sou-tenable (hehe) et vous balance de ce pas la suite de cette fiction qui va bientôt se terminer, peut-être d'ici deux ou trois chapitres. **

**Merci de votre soutien indéfectible, bonne lecture ! **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

C'était impossible.

Le cerveau de Sam tournait au ralenti depuis que la lueur aveuglante avait fait place à une silhouette familière.

C'était _impossible_.

Pâle comme un linge, ses yeux passèrent du corps sans vie de Michael à la tornade blonde qui passa à côté de Dean et Castiel en une fraction de seconde pour se jeter sur lui.

_Je t'ai vu mourir..._

Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, le choc du corps de Gabriel contre le sien le fit vaciller et il dû se retenir au capot de la vieille voiture derrière lui pour ne pas s'effondrer en arrière. Il y avait tant d'intensité, tant de volonté dans ce simple contact que Sam se demanda un instant s'il perdait réellement les pédales ou s'il intégrait simplement la réalité sans une once de pitié, et avant qu'il ait pu poser la moindre de question, les lèvres de l'Archange s'écrasèrent sans douceur sur les siennes, lui coupant le souffle et brouillant ses dernières pensées cohérentes.

Les dents du blond heurtèrent les siennes dans un bruit mat et sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par une langue avide et furieuse qui s'enroula autour de la sienne sans lui demander sa permission. C'était intense, désespéré. Ça avait le goût à la fois doux et piquant du soulagement, des semaines d'absence trop douloureuses et du deuil dont on ne se remettait jamais. Le goût de l'hésitation, de la peur de rêver, mais aussi de l'espoir qui faisait mal au ventre tant il était fervent.

Malgré sa petite taille, Gabriel l'avait plaqué contre la voiture sans aucun effort et l'embarquait sans ménagement dans son étreinte effrénée. Tout dans son attitude dégageait un sentiment d'urgence, un désir impérieux face auquel le brun abandonna toute résistance, encore trop secoué pour réaliser que c'était bien Gabriel qui se trouvait présentement dans ses bras, à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il se laissa emporter sans protester par l'ouragan blond qui pressait ses mains partout sur son corps comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel, que c'était bien lui, alors que ça aurait dû être l'inverse. Mais Sam était trop bouleversé par les émotions contraires qui le traversaient toutes en même temps pour parvenir à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, il eut la présence d'esprit de repousser l'envahisseur quand il fut sur le point de manquer d'air et que ses poumons brûlants criaient grâce.

Il se redressa un peu et sa vision s'ajusta sur un visage qu'il connaissait par cœur et dont il avait eu peur d'avoir oublié les contours. Le deuxième choc fut plus rude encore quand il réalisa _vraiment _ce qu'il avait devant les yeux et il lutta pour que ses jambes continuent à le porter alors que son cœur avait simplement décidé d'arrêter de battre. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il parvint à retrouver l'usage de la parole et ouvrit une bouche totalement sèche.

\- Gabe... ?

\- Salut, Sammy.

Le chasseur tendit une main et effleura sa pommette du bout des doigts avant de les retirer vivement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Son regard s'assombrit et son visage se crispa dans une grimace douloureuse.

\- C'est impossible.

Une lueur triste traversa les prunelles de l'Archange qui prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour la porter à nouveau à son visage. Hésitant, Sam déplia les doigts et Gabriel vint loger sa joue dans la paume de sa main avec un sourire infiniment tendre.

\- C'est moi.

Le brun resta un long moment pétrifié sur place avant que son corps ne se contracte brutalement et que tout les sentiments profondément enfouis à l'intérieur de lui ne refasse surface en grondant. Il éclata en sanglots. Littéralement.

Tous les morceaux de son cœur vainement rafistolés _explosèrent _et il tomba à genoux devant lui en pressant son visage contre ses jambes, agité de tremblements incontrôlés.

Interdit devant la violence de sa réaction, Gabriel s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et l'entoura de ses bras pour le serrer étroitement contre lui. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour caresser doucement la base de sa nuque et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de lui murmurer des paroles sans queue ni tête à l'oreille pour l'aider à se calmer, désemparé par la souffrance que dégageait son âme.

Par réflexe, sa grâce avait voulu se lover contre l'âme du garçon pour la soulager de sa tristesse mais la douleur qu'il y avait perçue était telle qu'elle avait automatiquement reculée, meurtrie par l'intensité de sa détresse que Gabriel ressentit un instant comme si elle était sienne.

Abasourdi, il eut du mal à envisager que Sam ait pu souffrir de cette manière de son absence et pourtant...

\- Je suis là, Sammy... Tout va bien. Réussit-il à articuler, la voix rongée par le remord et par la peine.

Les sanglots du brun lui déchiraient le cœur et la manière qu'il avait de s'accrocher à lui avec la force du désespoir brisa quelque chose en lui. Une larme salée dévala le long de sa joue et il renifla piteusement en essayant de soutenir Sam du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Sammy...

Sa voix cassée fit relever la tête du garçon qui parvint peu à peu à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et à calmer son souffle heurté. Il ferma les yeux tandis que Gabriel appuyait son front contre le sien et resserra ses doigts autour de sa taille, se gorgeant à nouveau de toutes ces sensations familières qu'il avait cru perdre à jamais. Au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, il laissa son visage tomber dans le creux du cou de l'Archange et l'attira contre lui pour respirer son odeur qui lui avait tant manquée.

Le blond passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlaça tendrement en le laissant reprendre ses marques, réaliser en douceur qu'il était là, bien vivant, devant lui. Il caressait doucement l'arrière de sa tête en écoutant simplement les battements de son cœur reprendre peu à peu un rythme normal, sentait ses muscles se détendre progressivement dans ses bras et dans son dos, écoutait sa respiration devenir plus sereine à mesure que Sam s'imprégnait de lui.

\- Gabe...

\- Je t'ai manqué, Sammy ?

Un rire douloureux se coinça dans la gorge du chasseur qui essuya ses joues et se détacha lentement de lui pour le regarder.

\- Je t'ai vu mourir.

\- Je sais. Mais je suis là, maintenant. Je t'avais dit que j'étais coriace.

\- Mais... Comment ?

Gabriel caressa doucement sa joue, effaçant les traces humides et salées avec son pouce.

\- On aura le temps d'en parler après. Pour l'instant, il faut aider Cas.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sam pris conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Dean était toujours penché sur Castiel, les mains pressées sur son ventre pour faire pression sur sa blessure même si l'ange semblait déjà avoir perdu trop de sang pour que son geste soit utile. Il était paniqué, Sam le voyait à son corps qui tremblait légèrement et à sa voix rauque qui essayait de faire revenir l'ange parmi le monde des vivants. Le brun ressenti une brusque bouffée de culpabilité en constatant l'égoïsme dont il avait fait preuve en se focalisant sur Gabriel plutôt que sur Castiel qui était à deux doigts de passer l'arme à gauche.

Il s'approcha de son frère, suivi de Gabriel, et pris ce dernier par les épaules pour qu'il cède sa place à l'Archange qui s'agenouilla près du soldat de Dieu. Mais Dean refusait de s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre de son ange gardien, repoussant son cadet sans ménagement.

\- Non ! Sam... Il est en train de mourir... Il ne respire plus ! S'écria Dean, la voix tremblante.

Impuissant, Sam le regarda s'asseoir sur ses talons sans cesser de presser sa plaie, les manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras ensanglantés, les yeux accrochés au visage de Castiel et les joues humides. Le brun ne se rendit qu'à ce moment là que son frère était en train de pleurer. Il voulu s'approcher à nouveau pour le soutenir mais Dean le repoussa une deuxième fois et se pencha vers Castiel tandis que Gabriel avait la main posée sur le front de l'ange, les yeux fermés dans une expression d'intense concentration.

\- Cas... Cas... S'il te plaît...

Dean répétait inlassablement le prénom de son ange gardien, comme si sa litanie désespérée pouvait lui faire brusquement ouvrir les yeux. Il posa une main sur sa joue et faillit la retirer immédiatement tellement sa peau était glacée sous ses doigts brûlants et moites.

\- Fais quelque chose, Gabriel... Le supplia-t-il, comme s'il venait seulement de remarquer sa présence, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

L'Archange finit par ouvrir les yeux et les planta dans ceux rougis et gonflés du chasseur.

\- Il ne va pas mourir. Sa grâce à pris le relais au moment ou Michael à relâché son emprise sur lui. Seulement, cela lui demande trop d'énergie pour le moment. Il est dans une sorte de... coma.

\- Pourquoi il ne respire pas ? Balbutia Dean en tentant d'encaisser toutes les informations même si son cerveau ne retenait pour l'instant que le fait que Castiel était vivant.

\- Parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin, et que ses fonctions vitales ont été réduites au minimum pour préserver son énergie. Autrement dit, il n'y a que sa grâce qui fait tourner la machine. Le seul problème...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'écria le chasseur qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'effondrer.

\- Je ne sais pas quelles seront les conséquences pour son véhicule... Répondit lentement Gabriel en le regardant dans les yeux. Si son cerveau est privé d'oxygène pendant trop longtemps, il pourrait y avoir de graves séquelles... Peut-être qu'il devra intégrer un nouveau véhicule.

\- Un nouveau véhicule... Répéta Dean d'une voix blanche.

Il baissa les yeux vers Castiel et essaya de s'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas ces deux immenses yeux bleus dans lesquels on pouvait facilement se noyer, qui n'aurait pas ces cheveux de jais un peu fous, impossibles à discipliner, qui n'aurait pas ces grandes mains fines et délicates, ce vieux trenchcoat qui lui servait de seconde peau, ni ces petites rides au coin des yeux quand il souriait, ni même cette foutue cravate qu'il ne savait pas nouer...

\- Non...

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche malgré lui. Il savait pertinemment que Castiel resterait Castiel, peut importe le véhicule qu'il choisirait mais il était tellement habitué à le voir dans ce corps là... C'était l'essence de l'ange dans cette apparence qu'il aimait. Pour lui, ils étaient indissociables. Il ne savait pas vraiment l'expliquer mais il avait peur que rien ne soit pareil s'il devait changer de visage.

\- Fais quelque chose pour que ça n'arrive pas !

Gabriel le regarda tristement.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour le stabiliser mais... Je ne suis pas Raphaël. Et puis, si la seule garantie qu'il s'en sorte est un simple changement de véhicule, tu...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Répliqua le chasseur, acide. Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi... Emmène-le à l'hôpital s'il le faut !

\- Je ne suis pas certain que le déplacer soit une très bonne...

\- Fais-le ! Le coupa à nouveau le blond d'un ton sans appel, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Gabriel soupira et hocha la tête. Il ne servait à rien de discuter avec un Winchester, d'autant plus avec un Winchester aussi buté que pouvait l'être Dean. L'Archange passa une de ses mains sous la nuque de Castiel et l'autre dans son dos pour le serrer délicatement contre le lui le temps du déplacement. Il espérait secrètement que la téléportation ne lui soit pas fatale, chose à laquelle le chasseur n'avait certainement pas pensé. D'ailleurs, le fait que ce dernier refuse ce changement de véhicule au point de mettre la vie de l'ange en danger le dépassait complètement. La logique humaine était loin d'être une sinécure à comprendre, parfois. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer, songeant que Castiel l'en remercierait sûrement plus tard. L'angelot avait l'air de s'être habitué à ce corps alors s'il pouvait sauver l'enveloppe et l'âme en même temps, le concerné lui en serait sûrement reconnaissant.

Il jeta un dernier regard aux deux frères et disparu avec Castiel à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Resté seul avec son frère, Dean resta un moment silencieux, toujours dans la même position, ses mains souillées du sang de Castiel posées sur ses cuisses et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il sentit à peine Sam poser une main sur son épaule en guise de soutient.

Après de longues minutes immobile sous le soleil de plomb, le chasseur essuya ses joues d'un geste rageur et se releva pour aller chercher sa gourde qui était tombée quelques mètres plus loin. Il en aspergea généreusement le contenu sur le corps recroquevillé de Michael et alluma son briquet.

\- Faisons cramer cet enfoiré.

A ses côtés, Sam hocha silencieusement la tête et cilla à peine quand un brasier ardent s'éleva en quelques secondes du véhicule de l'Archange, faisant fondre sa chair et ses vêtements comme s'il était une poupée de cire. Le cadet finit par détourner les yeux à la vision des cloques qui éclataient et déformaient l'épiderme à vif et suintant et pressa sa manche contre son nez quand l'odeur de la chair brûlée se fit trop forte et lui retourna l'estomac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui regardait fixement le cadavre rongé par les flammes, le visage fermé et il savait parfaitement à quoi il pensait, la raison pour laquelle il s'infligeait ce spectacle. Encore un innocent qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver.

Dean accepta de retourner à l'Impala quand il ne resta plus que les os calcinés de l'homme au milieu d'un tas de cendres encore rougeoyantes. Après cela seulement, il ramassa le trench de Castiel échoué dans les hautes herbes un peu plus loin et suivit son frère sans un mot. Il s'installa au volant et démarra pour rejoindre la route principale qui les mèneraient à l'hôpital de la ville.

* * *

**Voilààà pour ceux qui m'avaient posé la question sur le retour de Gaby, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ^^ **

**Et pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, je précise que la réflexion de Gabriel sur Raphaël est due au fait que ce dernier est considéré comme "Le Guérisseur" ; des quatre archanges, c'est un peu lui le toubib du Paradis :p**

**A suivre... **


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou, **

**Me revoilà ! J'ai passé mon concours et de ce fait, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire et plutôt peu d'inspiration (la fin est proche...) mais voici la suite !  
Merci encore à vous de me suivre et de continuer à lire cette fiction, ça me réchauffe le coeur de voir vos petits mots ! **

**Bonne lecture, enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

_Le vide régnait en maître sur le repos des créatures célestes. Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de son réveil en plein milieu de nulle part. Le Vide avait été furieux. Il avait fini par accepter son marché, mais en avait choisi la contrepartie._

_Il était donc possible de pactiser avec le Vide._

* * *

Castiel ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de les refermer tout aussi vite, aveuglé par les néons blancs qui décoraient le plafond. Plus prudent, il entrouvrit alors les paupières pour observer à travers ses cils ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

Tout était d'un blanc éclatant. Les murs, le mobilier, les appareils qui l'entouraient. Il en eut le tournis et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller avant de réaliser où il se trouvait. Il avait été trop de fois au chevet des Winchester pour ne pas reconnaître l'intérieur d'un hôpital quand il en voyait un.

L'odeur de l'antiseptique, le ronronnement des machines autour de lui, le cathéter scotché au creux de son coude, le... le tuyau qui encombrait son système respiratoire. Il se redressa d'un coup, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrilla la tête, et porta les mains à son visage. Il tâtonna et finit par attraper le fin tuyau qui lui rentrait dans les narines pour l'arracher d'un geste sec. Il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus à l'aise et il allait faire de même avec l'aiguille plantée dans sa peau quand une voix rauque le suspendit dans son geste.

\- Cas... ?

Il tourna la tête et aperçut Dean, affalé dans un fauteuil au coin de la pièce, qui venait apparemment tout juste de se réveiller puisqu'il était présentement en train de se frotter les yeux tout en le regardant avec effarement. Il vit clairement son corps se détendre sous le soulagement de le voir en vie et sa joie fit écho à la sienne.

\- Dean !

L'ange voulut se lever mais le chasseur fut plus rapide que lui et le repoussa contre le matelas dès qu'il fit mine de vouloir poser un pied par terre.

\- Eh, du calme, cowboy ! Tu es censé être à l'article de la mort.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers son corps dissimulé par les draps blafards. Il avait les pensées encore un peu confuses, sûrement à cause des liquides que les humains avaient cru bon de faire circuler dans son véhicule, mais il se souvenait parfaitement que Michael avait été sur le point de le tuer.

\- Mes jambes...

\- Tout va bien. Le rassura Dean. Gabriel dit que ta grâce s'est déjà chargée de réparer tous les dégâts les plus importants. Tes jambes en faisaient partie.

\- Gabriel ? L'ange leva un regard perdu sur lui.

Il avait cru sentir la grâce de son frère juste avant de s'évanouir mais il avait cru à une déformation de sa conscience qui tentait de trouver de l'aide là où elle le pouvait, même dans des endroits impossibles.

\- Oh... Oui, il semblerait qu'on ne puisse vraiment pas se débarrasser de cet emmerdeur. Sourit Dean, et l'ange put lire une once d'entrain derrière son air ennuyé.

\- Gabriel est en vie ? Répéta Castiel alors que l'information peinait à se frayer un chemin dans son cerveau. Mais comment est-ce...

\- Cassy ! Tu es réveillé !

Ignorant la pulsation lancinante qui traversait son crâne, l'ange se tourna de l'autre côté pour voir entrer l'Archange, suivi de Sam qui affichait un visage serein et à cet instant, un sourire soulagé quand à la santé de son ami. Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point l'attitude de son cadet avait changé depuis le retour de Gabriel. Il était tout simplement transfiguré.

Castiel se redressa un peu et les regarda tour à tour.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ?

\- Cinq jours. Répondit Dean. Tu... Tu nous as fait peur, vraiment.

L'ange grogna et tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever mais la main du chasseur pressée sur son épaule l'en dissuada. Il détestait se sentir faible mais il devait bien avouer qu'à cet instant, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir tenir sur ses jambes. Alors il consentit à rester immobile tandis que la main de son ami glissait de son épaule à son poignet, sans le lâcher, comme s'il allait s'enfuir. Il faillit lui faire la réflexion avant de se taire. C'était agréable de sentir que Dean s'inquiétait pour lui.

\- Michael ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Il est mort. Lança Sam en s'approchant un peu de son lit. On a brûlé son corps.

\- Bien.

Puis le regard de Castiel se tourna vers Gabriel qui ne les avait pas encore, contrairement à ses habitudes, assommé de sa présence. Il l'observa un instant en silence, et l'Archange accepta cet interrogatoire muet sans broncher. Il savait parfaitement que le temps des explications viendrait. Mais pas maintenant. Sam n'avait pas besoin de savoir, seul Castiel pouvait comprendre, parce qu'il était passé par là, lui aussi.

\- Je suis heureux de te voir, mon frère. Déclara l'ange aux yeux bleus en le scrutant attentivement.

\- Moi aussi, Cassy. Sourit l'Archange sans insister. Moi aussi...

Castiel garda un visage impassible mais sa grâce bouillonnait au fond de lui, troublée de ce qu'il voyait dans le regard de Gabriel.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as marchandé pour obtenir ce sursis ? _

oOo

_Une semaine plus tard._

Castiel toqua à la porte de la chambre de Gabriel, quasiment certain de l'y trouver. Sam et Dean était partis pour une chasse dont il ne reviendrait sûrement que le lendemain et l'Archange s'était isolé dès leur départ, refusant de les accompagner malgré l'insistance du cadet.

A peine eut-il tapé deux fois que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même, invitant l'ange à entrer dans la pièce. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et repéra Gabriel à demi-couché sur son lit, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre qu'il avait emprunté à Sam et dont il releva à peine la tête pour le saluer.

\- Gabriel. S'annonça simplement l'ange en approchant de quelques pas.

\- Je sais pourquoi tu es là, Cassy. Le coupa l'Archange avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

Il referma son ouvrage d'un geste sec et le posa sur sa table de chevet avant de se redresser pour le regarder.

\- Tu vas te défiler encore longtemps ? Répliqua l'ange en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Le blond soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Ça ne regarde que moi. Personne ne t'a demandé ce que tu avais sacrifié pour revenir parmi les vivants et je suis certain que Dean ne le sait même pas. Ça ne lui plairait pas, je me trompe ?

Castiel grimaça. Gabriel venait de marquer un point. Il devait pourtant mettre son frère en garde ce genre de marché ne se faisait jamais à la légère et il avait peur des conséquences.

\- Je peux te parler de mon marché et en contrepartie, tu pourrais me parler du tien. Proposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Pitié. Railla le blond. Nous ne sommes plus des angelots, Castiel. Je suis assez grand pour assumer les conséquences de mes actes.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? Demanda le soldat de Dieu, sans se laisser démonter. Que j'en parle à Sam ? Rassure-toi, je tiens tout autant que toi que les accords que nous avons passés avec le Vide restent entre nous.

Manifestement, c'était exactement ce que l'Archange craignait puisqu'il baissa les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres en réfléchissant. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Castiel. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais trahi, pas même quand il avait compris qu'il avait dû faire des sacrifices pour se trouver à nouveau aux côtés de Sam, ce jour là, à l'hôpital.

\- Très bien. Céda-t-il. J'ai négocié ma vie en fonction de celle de Sam.

\- Ce qui veut dire que...

\- Ce qui veut dire que le Vide me reprendra quand Sam mourra.

Castiel le fixa un instant sans parler, soupesant ses paroles et cherchant à comprendre la logique qu'y avait plaqué Gabriel.

\- Tu l'aimes à ce point ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Cela fait trop longtemps que je me cache, Cassy. Soupira le blond. Trop longtemps que je n'ai plus aucune utilité pour le Paradis, pour Père ou même pour vous. Ma vie n'a plus vraiment de sens, ni de but.

Il leva une main pour interrompre l'ange alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à le contredire.

\- Si je peux faciliter la vie de Sam, et même de Dean, ou encore la tienne, je le ferai le plus longtemps possible. Mais quand Sam mourra, et les humains meurent tellement vite, je n'aurais vraiment plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Michael, Lucifer et Raphael sont morts, Castiel. Je suis seul et je crains que mon rôle soit obsolète à présent. Je n'ai que Sam, et vous. Et je crois qu'il est heureux avec moi. Et moi... Moi, j'en suis certain. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui vaille la peine de sacrifier pour lui, c'est Sam Winchester. Je sais que tu comprends. Je sais que tu en ferais autant pour Dean.

Castiel l'écouta parler jusqu'au bout, la poitrine étrangement serrée. Il était soufflé par la sincérité qui se dégageait des paroles de l'Archange. Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de lui faire un discours pour qu'il comprenne la profondeur de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le grand brun. Et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... Rayonnant ? Sûr de lui ? Dévoué.

\- Je comprends. Finit-il par répondre. Je respecte ton choix.

\- Merci, Castiel. Sourit le blond.

\- Tu devrais quand même en parler à Sam. Lui conseilla l'ange. Il est loin d'être idiot, il va finir par se douter de quelque chose.

Gabriel soupira.

\- Je... Ouais. Je vais y réfléchir. Pour ta part, tu devrais vraiment avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Dean. Ce crétin ne fera jamais le premier pas.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et inclina légèrement la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Oh allez, Cas ! Le relança l'Archange. Je veux que tu sois heureux, toi aussi.

Le visage de l'ange se ferma totalement à ces mots et il baissa la tête, la mâchoire serrée, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir Gabriel qui se pencha vers lui.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas. Souffla Castiel sans le regarder.

\- Tu ne peux pas ? Demanda Gabriel sans comprendre. Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Etre heureux ?

L'ange prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête pour regarder le blond dans les yeux.

\- C'était le contrat. Le seul moyen pour revenir.

\- Quoi... ? Les mots de l'Archange s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Tu veux dire que...

\- Que même si Dean le souhaitait, je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui. Répondit Castiel en hochant la tête. Je le savais et j'ai accepté.

\- Il n'est pas au courant... Murmura Gabriel.

L'ange secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. Il serait capable de faire des choses stupides, quitte à provoquer le Vide pour renégocier le contrat.

\- Mais... L'Archange était atterré par la nouvelle. Ce n'est pas acceptable !

\- C'est comme ça. Répondit simplement Castiel. Comme tu le disais, s'il y a bien une personne qui mérite qu'on se sacrifie pour elle...

\- Au point de te sacrifier, toi... Souffla le blond.

\- Gabriel. Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait. Les choses sont immuables à présent, nul besoin de s'étendre sur le sujet. C'est ainsi et je m'en contenterai. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne vivais pas à ses côtés en permanence, c'est une sorte de compensation.

L'Archange se retint de lui dire que c'était sûrement pire. De côtoyer l'homme qu'il aimait sans jamais pouvoir le toucher, lui démontrer son affection ou même lui partager ses sentiments. Castiel allait devoir se forcer à rester le même tout en étant dévoré par un feu intérieur qui ne devrait jamais s'échapper. Il allait devoir repousser Dean si jamais ce dernier trouvait enfin le courage de lui parler de ses sentiments. Cette sentence était terrible et Gabriel n'était pas certain d'avoir pu le supporter à la place de son frère. Pas après avoir goûté à tout ce que Sam représentait. Pas après avoir embrassé ses lèvres, caressé sa peau, respiré son odeur. Pas après s'être lié à lui aussi intimement, passionnément, charnellement.

\- Je suis désolé, Cas. Dit-il sincèrement. Je ne te souhaitais pas ça.

\- Ce n'est rien. Sourit l'ange. Tout sera comme avant.

Gabriel hocha la tête sans insister. Il ne servait à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

oOo

Sam et Dean rentrèrent en fin de soirée, sales, couverts d'un sang qui n'était pas le leur, et éreintés. Castiel s'était retiré dans sa chambre, prétextant une fatigue due à son état de santé encore vacillant, mais Gabriel savait parfaitement qu'il cherchait simplement à fuir l'aîné des Winchester, alors que ce dernier attendait Sam sur son lit.

Le grand brun ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, lançant son sac au pied du lit dans un bruit de mat et disparaissant presque aussitôt dans la salle de bain, sans un regard vers le lit.

Gabriel leva un œil du livre qu'il était en train de lire et le regarda passer en coup de vent et claquer la porte derrière lui. Il referma doucement l'ouvrage avec un sourire en coin.

Sam venait à peine de se glisser sous le jet brûlant de la douche, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer la chaleur qui délassait ses muscles endoloris, qu'il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille pour le faire pivoter.

\- On ne dit même pas bonjour ? S'amusa Gabriel en se lovant contre lui avant de poser un baiser sur son torse.

Sam sursauta puis se détendit immédiatement en reconnaissant l'importun. Il prit le visage de l'Archange entre ses mains pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

\- Désolé. Je suis crevé et je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais attendu.

\- J'ai passé ma vie à t'attendre... Lança le blond avec un air si dramatique plaqué sur le visage que le chasseur éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un tout petit peu trop ?

\- Jamais assez. Répliqua Gabriel avec un clin d'œil, avant de s'adosser à la paroi de la douche pour le regarder. Alors, cette chasse ?

\- Ça s'est bien passé. Sourit Sam et l'Archange aurait pu reconnaître ce sourire carnassier entre mille. Je hais les vampires mais en nettoyer tout un nid reste assez satisfaisant.

Le blond pouffa devant l'expression de fierté qu'il arborait.

\- Et après, ce sont eux les monstres ? Le provoqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Le chasseur ignora la pique et lui tourna le dos pour attraper les produits de nettoyage avant de commencer à se savonner. Contre toute attente, Gabriel ne fit aucun commentaire vaseux concernant son anatomie comme il le faisait souvent quand il le voyait nu, au grand damn du brun, mais vint se coller doucement contre lui en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Sam sentit son léger soupir chatouiller sa peau et il se retourna pour lui faire face, ne connaissant que trop bien cette attitude.

\- Gabe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux sur lui.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose.

* * *

**A suivre...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Helloo everybody !**

**Je reviens avec un regain d'inspiration, malheureusement assez peu joyeux... Comme je le disais, cette fic se termine bientôt (le temps que je trouve sur quoi finir) et vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à me lire, c'est dingue !**

**Alors merci du fond du coeur et surtout, enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

\- Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît.

Gabriel et Sam se faisaient face sur le lit. Le brun était resté silencieux depuis que l'Archange lui avait expliqué les termes de son contrat avec le Vide. Il s'était douché sans dire un mot, séché et habillé en silence. Puis il s'était assis sur le matelas en attendant que le blond vienne le rejoindre, toujours sans avoir décroché le moindre mot et ce mutisme insupportable commençait à réellement angoisser Gabriel qui avait désespérément besoin d'entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de sa part. Il préférait encore qu'il lui crie dessus ou qu'il l'insulte plutôt qu'il continue à l'observer de la sorte.

\- Sam...

Le grand brun se racla la gorge et finit par ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne peut plus rien changer à ce contrat. Lança-t-il simplement, les traits indéchiffrables.

\- On ne peut pas. Confirma nerveusement l'Archange en triturant un morceau de drap entre ses doigts, perturbé par le calme du chasseur. Et de toute façon, je ne le changerai pas si j'avais le choix.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Gabriel écarquilla les yeux. Mais parce que c'était le seul moyen pour être avec toi, Sam.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas. Répondit le chasseur.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas... ? Souffla le blond. Mais, je...

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu fasses ta vie en fonction de moi, Gabe. Il n'y a pas que moi. Quand je mourrai, et bien... Tu auras encore des milliers d'années devant toi et tu passeras à autre chose. Je ne peux pas te priver de ça.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, interdit devant ses paroles.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

\- S'il te plait, Gabe. Soupira Sam. Essaye de comprendre que...

\- Non. L'Archange croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le chasseur vit à l'éclat de ses yeux qu'il était furieux, et blessé. Comment est-ce que tu penses que ça fonctionne ? Tu crois que j'oublie, petit à petit ? Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais ma mémoire ne s'efface pas avec le temps. Je me souviens de tout depuis ma création. Alors si tu penses que je vais pouvoir _passer à autre chose_ après ta mort, tu te trompes lourdement.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Tu sais, Sam. L'interrompit Gabriel entre ses dents. On peut dire que j'ai vraiment foiré mon existence. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Lucifer ne se mette en tête de rejeter en bloc les créations de notre Père, de le provoquer, puis de provoquer Michael. Le Paradis n'a plus jamais été le même sans lui. Et moi non plus. Je suis parti et j'ai tout gâché. Je me suis caché, j'ai fui, j'ai trompé, usurpé, j'ai été horriblement égoïste et je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à reprendre ma place et mes responsabilités auprès de notre Père. J'ai tout foutu en l'air, et consciemment. Je voulais pas qu'on me retrouve, je voulais simplement qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse vivre. Je ne suis pas forcément fier de la vie que j'ai mené jusqu'ici et très honnêtement, je pense que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée alors s'il te plait, ne dis pas que je vais passer à autre chose.

L'Archange se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant toute sa tirade et sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Il souffla doucement en fixant Sam, espérant qu'il comprenne, qu'il lise entre les lignes et qu'il ne l'oblige pas se répéter, il en serait incapable. Après de longues secondes de silence pesant, le chasseur se rapprocha un peu de lui et l'attira entre ses bras. Gabriel se laissa faire, un peu raide au début, puis posa sa tête contre son épaule pour répondre à son étreinte.

\- Je comprends. Lança enfin le cadet avec un soupir résigné. Tu aurais pu le dire avec des mots plus simples.

L'Archange leva les yeux sur lui et fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre s'il se fichait de lui ou pas. Il avait eu énormément de mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps et Sam lui demandait de simplifier les choses ? Ce qu'il éprouvait était bien trop complexe et...

\- Par exemple... Le brun le coupa dans ses récriminations muettes. Je pourrais te résumer en quelques mots ce qui m'a poussé à m'occuper de toi pendant tout ce temps, ce pourquoi j'ai cru mourir quand j'ai pensé que toi tu l'étais et ce pourquoi je suis avec toi, aujourd'hui, à essayer d'accepter ta décision même si elle me coûte.

Gabriel l'écoutait, les yeux rivés sur lui et le cœur battant dans les oreilles. Sam plongea enfin ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Je pourrais te faire un grand discours mais je ne suis pas toi, et je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ça. Alors tu sais quoi ? Je vais éviter de compliquer les choses parce que c'est tout simple finalement. Je suis amoureux de toi, Gabriel et je veux que tu sois heureux, avec ou sans moi.

Le cœur de l'Archange rata un battement et il crispa un peu plus ses doigts sur le T-shirt du brun.

\- Mais, je... C'est avec toi que je suis heureux, Sam. Je ne veux pas d'une vie sans toi. Ça ne sert à rien...

\- C'est faux, Gabe. Ecoute-moi...

\- Tu ne peux pas essayer de comprendre ? Le coupa l'Archange d'une voix presque suppliante. S'il te plaît. C'est ma vie et j'en fais ce que je veux. Et j'ai décidé de la passer à tes côtés. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

Sam soupira doucement, à nouveau. La décision qu'avait prise Gabriel ne lui plaisait pas parce qu'elle l'amputait de sa vie d'immortel. D'un autre côté, il savait que le Vide viendrait un jour ou l'autre réclamer son dû, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Finalement, l'Archange avait pris la meilleure décision les concernant tous les deux. Il pouvait difficilement lui en vouloir pour avoir pensé à leur bonheur.

\- D'accord, Gabe. Dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je... Merci. D'être revenu et d'avoir pensé à moi.

\- Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, Sammy chéri. Répliqua le blond en lui adressant un regard pétillant qui tira un sourire au chasseur.

\- En tout cas, tu n'as pas changé... Soupira-t-il avec un faux air de désespoir.

Gabriel poussa sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'allonge sur le matelas et s'installa à califourchon sur lui avant de le toiser.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je change ? Que je devienne sage et raisonnable ? Que j'arrête de jouer des tours à ton frère ? Que je fasse attention à mon régime ? Que je devienne modeste ?

Sam éclata de rire devant sa mine sérieuse et attrapa le col de sa chemise pour le tirer vers lui avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Pour rien au monde. Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Il sentit le sourire de l'Archange étirer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde à son baiser.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sammy.

oOo

Dans le salon, Dean et Castiel s'observaient en chien de faïence, assis l'un en face de l'autre, séparés seulement par la table du repas sur laquelle reposaient deux bières à peine entamées. Dean ressassait tout ce qui remuait, grondait en lui depuis qu'il avait cru perdre Castiel et ce dernier espérait juste qu'il se taise. Que, _par pitié_, il ne dise rien. Sa grâce formait des tourbillons nerveux au creux de ses veines, et si ses ailes avaient été visibles, le chasseur aurait pu en voir chaque plume gonflée et fébrile.

Ils s'observaient donc dans un silence pesant, guettant chez l'autre un tressaillement qui précéderait une prise de parole mais rien ne venait. Dean ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps ce petit jeu durait. Castiel avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. L'atmosphère était lourde de non-dits, et plus le silence devenait épais, plus le chasseur s'agaçait et plus l'ange sentait ses résolutions s'évaporer comme neige au soleil.

Qu'il le lui dise. Qu'ils cessent cette mascarade qui n'étaient plus marrante depuis un bon moment. Qu'ils cessent de se faire du mal à rester campés sur leur position. Et tant pis pour le reste. Cette tension était insupportable il pouvait presque entendre Dean grincer des dents. Cela faisait presque dix ans qu'ils se cachaient derrière leur mensonge respectif alors qu'ils savaient très bien tous les deux qu'ils avaient une seule vérité en commun. Qu'est-ce qui les avait retenus ? La lâcheté sans doute, pour Dean qui préférait se cacher derrière ses illusions afin de ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir, à sortir de sa zone de confort. La peur pour Castiel. De faillir à sa tâche, de décevoir le Paradis, de ne plus faire parti du plan de son Père. Et puis finalement la peur d'éprouver des sentiments humains, de perdre peu à peu son statut céleste, de ne plus être celui qu'il avait toujours été.

La peur ou la lâcheté ? L'un dans l'autre, ils en étaient au même point. Paralysés, bloqués juste derrière la ligne rouge qu'aucun des deux n'osait franchir.

Et puis les choses avaient changées pour Castiel. A la peur s'ajoutait le regret. Le regret de ne pas lui avoir tout dit tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Maintenant, c'était trop tard et il voulait juste que Dean se taise. Pour qu'il reste dans le flou un peu plus longtemps même si le voile était en train de se déchirer. Il s'écorchait chaque fois un peu plus et il avait été sur le point de céder une semaine auparavant. Quand il avait senti l'âme du chasseur hurler de détresse alors que la vie s'échappait peu à peu de son véhicule. Difficile après cela de garder les yeux fermés sur la vérité. Il le fallait pourtant.

Dean avait plongé ses prunelles de jade dans les siennes et ils ne se quittaient des yeux que le temps d'un battement de cil. C'était leur manière à eux de se parler, de se rassurer, de se dire des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer par les mots. Pour le chasseur, c'était comme couler tout au fond de l'océan sans savoir si on allait se noyer ou s'en sortir in extremis. Il était dangereux et fascinant, ce regard bleu. Et Dean n'en avait plus peur depuis longtemps. Il en aimait chaque nuance, chaque éclat. Ces deux perles céruléennes qui lui donnaient envie de continuer, de se relever, de se battre. Il était las à présent. Las de se cacher, de dissimuler, de mentir et de tromper. Las d'infliger ça à Castiel. De s'infliger ça à lui. A eux.

Il se redressa et se racla la gorge. Il savait que s'il ne parlait pas maintenant, l'élan de courage qui électrisait son corps allait disparaître à jamais.

\- Ecoute, Cas... Je...

Il ne termina pas car l'ange s'était levé et ses traits empreints de colère, déformés de souffrance, étranglèrent les mots naissant dans sa gorge.

\- Non, Dean. Tais-toi. _S'il te plait_.

Castiel s'envola dans une bourrasque de plume sur ces derniers mots suppliants et le chasseur se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, blême. C'était donc l'effet que ça faisait de sentir son cœur éclater en milles morceaux dans sa poitrine ? Si seulement il avait pu se l'arracher à cet instant pour ne plus en sentir les battements douloureux qui pulsaient jusque dans ses tempes.

Où avait-il merdé ? Il était pourtant quasiment sûr que l'ange ressentait la même chose que lui... Comment avait-il pu se planter à ce point ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Quel imbécile il faisait. Se bercer d'illusions pendant tant d'années alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Castiel était un être céleste dépourvu de sentiments. Pourtant... Il avait appris à le connaître. Il avait vu maintes fois le brun éprouver des émotions _humaines _qui lui avaient même values un séjour de redressement au Paradis. Alors, merde ! Où était son erreur ? Avait-il seulement imaginé ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux ? Ces instants hors du temps où leurs regards vissés l'un à l'autre importunaient Sam par leur intensité ? Ces contacts légers mais de plus en plus présents et aussi innocents qu'une main tendue ou qu'une accolade un peu trop longue ? Ces discussions tard dans la nuit où les pensées les plus sincères ne s'échangeaient qu'à demi-mot ? Peut-être se trompait-il sur toute a ligne depuis le début. Peut-être que Castiel ne l'avait jamais envisagé autrement que comme une de ses missions, peut-être un allié au fil du temps, un ami. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer désagréablement et avala une longue gorgée de bière pour faire passer cette impression et le goût acre qui lui traînait dans la bouche. Castiel ne voulait pas de lui. Il s'en remettrait.

oOo

Castiel rabattit les pans de son trenchcoat autour de son corps. Le vent soufflait fort dans le Paradis de l'humain à qui il venait rendre visite. Il se perdit un instant dans la contemplation du morceau de tissu qui virevoltait dans la brise, relié à son manipulateur par seulement quelques fils de nylon. Le dragon rouge vermillon plongeait en suivant les courants, se stabilisait parfois quelques secondes avant de descendre en piqué droit sur son propriétaire qui effectuait un mouvement de recul avec un rire aussi frais que le vent, puis tirait sur les ficelles pour faire redécoller sa créature de toile et de bois.

Castiel adorait ce spectacle et parfois, son rire venait se mêler à celui, insouciant, de l'humain.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, Castiel ne riait pas. Il réfléchissait à la manière la plus efficace de cadenasser ses émotions au plus profond de son être. Il avait cru que cela allait être facile d'éviter le bonheur, avec la vie que menait ses deux chasseurs attitrés. Il ne s'était jamais autant trompé de toute sa vie. Ce marché relevait de la torture pure et simple. Alors qu'il avait attendu des années avant que son protégé ne mette des mots sur ce qui bouillonnait doucement au fond de lui, qu'il avait enfin vu le déni faire place à l'acceptation dans les yeux de Dean, alors que le chasseur avait finalement compris avec émerveillement que ce qu'il ressentait était partagé... Il devait fuir pour rester en vie. Cette injustice lui donnait envie de s'ouvrir le crâne en deux pour en extraire chaque parcelle de l'amour qu'il portait à son protégé. Pour ne plus souffrir comme ça. Il se fichait de ne jamais pouvoir être heureux. Ce qui lui faisait mal, c'est qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux avec Dean.

Lorsqu'il se leva, il avait pris sa décision. Il allait disparaître le temps que les choses se tassent. Et quand il se sentirait à nouveau capable d'affronter le chasseur sans souffrir de son marché, alors seulement il reviendrait.

Il disparu en essayant de se convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour Dean et pour lui. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Booonjouur à tous ! **

**Voilà l'avant, avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il faut bien que ça se termine... Mais... Je reviendrai ! J'en ai pas fini avec les personnages de cette série et je suis en train d'écrire un OS sur Gabriel qui parlera de son point de vue pendant ses années dans les geôles d'Asmodeus, jusqu'à son sauvetage. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, il s'appellera "Shelter".**

**Sinon, vous êtes dingues. On a dépassé les 1 000 vues, et je trouve ça absolument fou ! Alors merci, merci et encore merci de suivre cette fiction, du fond du coeur et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout !**

**Bonne lecture, enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Un mois que Castiel avait disparu quand il décida de reparaître un soir en plein milieu de la salle principale du Bunker, pendant que Sam, Dean et Gabriel étaient en train de dîner. Le silence qui avait suivi son apparition avait été mémorable. Dean l'avait fixé quelques secondes sans réagir, puis avait laissé tomber sa fourchette, produisant un tintement désagréable contre son assiette, avant de se lever dans un grincement de chaise et de quitter la pièce sans lui adresser le moindre mot. A peine une minute plus tard, la porte de l'entrée claquait si fort qu'elle en faisait trembler les murs et le moteur de la chevrolet vrombissait un instant avant de s'éloigner progressivement.

La scène s'était déroulée en un battement de cils, laissant Sam et Gabriel interdits, la bouche ouverte, à fixer l'ange pour qu'il leur explique ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après avoir longuement hésité, Castiel s'était installé à table avec un soupir las et avait commencé à parler.

oOo

_Un mois plus tôt. _

Dean avait déjà sifflé quatre bières et en décapsulait une cinquième, renversé en arrière sur sa chaise, les pieds posés sur l'imposante table en bois de la salle commune du Bunker. Il ricanait tout seul face aux pensées qui l'assaillaient depuis plus d'une heure. Castiel n'était pas revenu et ces foutues bières n'étaient pas fichues de lui faire oublier un tant soit peu ce pourquoi il avait envie de chialer comme un môme. Il se sentait ridicule. Et il allait devoir trouver quelque chose de plus fort.

Il se leva, vaguement déçu d'être aussi sobre que s'il n'avait rien bu, et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine où il était pratiquement certain de trouver un remède à son cafard. Il pria néanmoins que Sam n'ait pas vidé les placards sous prétexte que sa consommation était, selon lui, excessive. Il ne buvait pas_ trop_. Il tentait simplement de s'échapper un peu de son quotidien en abordant la vie sous un angle plus joyeux, plus léger. Et comme son quotidien était loin d'être rose, et bien... Il compensait comme il pouvait. Pas sa faute si on comptait sur lui pour décapiter des vampires, tromper la mort ou empêcher une Apocalypse, après tout. Et puis son frère pouvait s'estimer heureux : c'était l'alcool plutôt que la drogue. Quoique pour Sammy, c'était sûrement du pareil au même.

Il se pencha et ouvrit le premier placard sous l'évier qu'il trouva vide. Il le laissa ouvert et fit subir le même sort à tous les autres placard de la cuisine. Il referma le dernier avec une rage évidente et s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour réfléchir. Où pouvait-il pouvait trouver de quoi rendre ses idées floues ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, alluma la lumière et s'approcha de sa table de chevet. Dans le tiroir du bas, il trouva la flasque qui ne le quittait jamais et la secoua pour vérifier qu'elle était pleine. Le clapotis qui résonna contre le métal le rassura et il s'assit sur son lit pour s'en envoyer une bonne lampée. Après tout, il pouvait toujours rester là. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de se déplacer s'il décidait de boire à en rouler par terre. Il n'aurait qu'à se déshabiller – ou pas – et à s'endormir en espérant oublier le fiasco qu'avait été cette journée.

Il s'apprêtait à mettre cette idée en application quand un bruit de voix étouffé lui parvint de l'autre côté du mur. Evidemment, il fallait la chambre de Sam soit à côté de la sienne... Il se releva avec un grognement agacé et décida, en désespoir de cause, de retourner dans le salon.

Hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de les entendre s'envoyer en l'air ou il serait bon pour se tirer une balle en priant de ne pas rater son coup.

oOo

Sam terminait de défaire le dernier bouton de la chemise de Gabriel, les lèvres enfouies dans le creux de sa gorge, quand il se redressa un peu pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser totalement et marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux légèrement écarquillés fixés sur son torse. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se tirer de sa léthargie et esquisser un mouvement. Il caressa sa peau du bout des doigts et provoqua un frisson chez son partenaire dont l'épiderme se hérissa.

\- Mais... Tu n'as plus rien... ?

Son regard remonta de la peau laiteuse et sans défaut de l'Archange jusqu'à ses yeux ambrés qui lui sourirent.

\- Ferme la bouche, Sammy. Ce n'est pas très poli de dévisager les gens comme ça, même s'ils sont à tomber par terre.

\- Tu n'as plus de cicatrices. Répéta le chasseur qui, à voir sa tête, n'en revenait pas.

\- Aussi parfait que le jour de ma création. Renchérit Gabriel.

\- Mais comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Est-ce que c'est... Le Vide ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de lui dont il s'agit... Réfléchit le blond. C'est un peu comme un une remise à zéro, un nouveau départ... Tu vois le genre ?

\- C'est incroyable... Souffla Sam en scrutant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau qu'il n'avait vue qu'horriblement mutilée.

\- Mmh... Gabriel haussa les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Tu comptes parler chirurgie esthétique toute la soirée ou profiter du merveilleux cadeau que m'a offert Mère Nature et tout le blabla... ?

Le brun roula des yeux et s'arracha de sa contemplation pour ôter sa propre chemise avant de plonger sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Il voulait que cette fois là soit différente de la première. Ils avaient toute la nuit et personne ne risquait de mourir le lendemain. Ils pouvaient prendre le temps de faire les choses bien.

oOo

Dean tira la langue et secoua la flasque pour recueillir les dernières gouttes du précieux liquide qui vinrent s'échouer sur ses papilles déjà anesthésiées par la brûlure de l'alcool.

\- Déjà ? Grogna-t-il en lorgnant à l'intérieur du goulot comme s'il pouvait y apercevoir une réserve cachée tout au fond.

Il jeta le contenant sur la table avec un soupire sonore et renversa sa tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Le whisky commençait enfin à embrumer ses sens et à brouiller ses connexions synaptiques. Il allait bientôt atteindre l'état qu'il préférait, celui où la vie lui semblerait soudain bien plus facile et où ses problèmes s'envoleraient aussi vite que son putain d'ange gardien quand il avait besoin de lui. Il grommela. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui maintenant. Pourquoi pensait-il à lui maintenant ? Le but de la manœuvre était d'oublier, pas de ressasser ses vieilles rancœurs. Il ferma les yeux très fort et appuya ses poings dessus jusqu'à voir des couleurs exploser derrière ses paupières. Il lui fallait plus de whisky. Les Hommes de Lettres ne devaient tout de même pas planquer que des vieux bouquins ? Ou alors ils étaient réellement tous aussi coincés que Sammy ? Il commençait à ricaner quand il se souvint subitement que son petit frère était probablement au lit, et avec un Archange qui n'avait rien d'un saint. Il grimaça et obligea son cerveau à penser à autre que la vision terrifiante de Sam et Gabriel en train de tenter de concevoir des petits Néphilims. Quelle horreur ! Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour vomir son whisky à la première occasion.

oOo

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Gabriel pour la énième fois avec un regard si sérieux que Sam se mordit les joues à la fois pour ne pas éclater de rire et pour retenir son exaspération.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Gabe... Je ne suis pas en sucre, vas-y.

\- Ne blasphème pas, Winchester. Le sermonna l'Archange en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu regrettes.

Le chasseur soupira fortement en le regardant. Le blond ne contribuait pas vraiment à l'aider à se détendre en lui demandant toutes les cinq minutes comment il se sentait et s'il était sûr de vouloir continuer. Ce dont il était certain pour l'instant, c'était que si l'Archange persistait à lui poser autant de questions, son excitation allait disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et il allait effectivement avoir envie de tout arrêter, par dépit. Pour couper court à ses inquiétudes, il se redressa un peu et attrapa son poignet pour glisser sa main entre ses cuisses.

\- Tu vas y arriver tout seul ou tu veux de l'aide ? Le tança-t-il, légèrement tendu.

Gabriel fit la moue et Sam cru un instant qu'il allait le planter là, sur le matelas, les jambes écartées dans une position plutôt équivoque.

\- D'accord... Mais dis-moi si ça ne va pas.

Le brun ravala son envie de hurler de frustration et se composa un sourire rassurant.

\- Promis.

Il appréciait énormément que son amant soit aussi prévenant mais parfois, il en faisait vraiment beaucoup trop.

Gabriel sembla comprendre que sa patience parvenait à ses limites car il décida de se taire et de se pencher entre ses jambes pour embrasser amoureusement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sam s'autorisa enfin à fermer les yeux et à profiter des sensations que lui procurait son partenaire, à commencer par le picotement qui suivait le passage de ses lèvres sur sa peau sensible. Il soupira d'aise et glissa une main dans les cheveux de l'Archange pour caresser sa nuque.

Quand Gabriel pressa sa langue tout contre son intimité, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un râle étranglé de surprise. De surprise et de plaisir parce que contre toute attente, c'était_ bon._ Et l'Archange avait des milliers d'années d'expérience qui le laissèrent bientôt pantelant, les joues rouges et les jambes tremblantes.

Mais Gabriel semblait vouloir le prendre au pied de la lettre. Agir plus et parler moins ? Sam n'allait pas regretter ses paroles. Ou peut-être que si, quand il n'allait plus pouvoir s'asseoir le lendemain.

oOo

Dean poussa un cri de victoire en débouchant la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait trouvée au fin fond d'une bibliothèque de la réserve – ses investigations l'avaient poussé loin – cachée entre deux piles de livres racornis et poussiéreux. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se demander ce que faisait cette alliée providentielle à cet endroit et s'était empressé de retourner se terrer dans son fauteuil et de rabattre une couverture rapiécée sur lui. Il se fichait des apparences, à cette heure de la nuit et à ce degré d'alcoolémie. Il avala une généreuse rasade de la boisson dorée directement au goulot et laissa ses pensées dériver.

Alors qu'il pensait s'enfoncer dans une douce léthargie qui déboucherait sur un sommeil profond, l'alcool remuait en lui une colère bouillonnante qui sommeillait dans son ventre depuis trop longtemps. Il fronça les sourcils en essayant de comprendre pourquoi son corps semblait soudain vibrer d'une énergie contenue et amena le col de la bouteille à ses lèvres pour sentir encore la brûlure de l'alcool le long de son œsophage. Il en avait désespérément besoin pour repousser au loin toutes ces pensées parasites. Mais les yeux bleus ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Il grogna et agita la main comme pour se débarrasser d'un insecte importun. Que cette saleté d'emplumé aille au diable. Il n'allait pas se mettre la rate au court bouillon pour lui. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et leva une fois de plus la bouteille. Avec l'ivresse viendrait la paix, n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

\- Gabe !

Sam _couina_ et Gabriel se serait certainement moqué de lui s'il n'avait pas eu ses doigts en lui et sa bouche sur la sienne pour étouffer ses gémissements. Le grand brun semblait avoir quitté la dimension terrestre pour planer quelque part entre l'abandon et le plaisir. Les doigts enfoncés dans la nuque de l'Archange pour ne pas perdre totalement pieds, il laissait son corps réagir aux contacts habiles du blond qui avait l'air de savoir exactement comment le faire chavirer. Il était doux et Sam s'enivrait de chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, du baiser chaste sur ses lèvres tremblotantes aux allers-retours de ses doigts en lui.

Gabriel prit le temps nécessaire pour que le cadet se sente à l'aise avec lui et avec son corps et abusa des petites attentions qui faisaient haleter Sam. Il apprit également à être patient et à aimer découvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau qui frémissait sous ses mains ou sa bouche. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête les endroits où il aimait être touché, et ceux qu'ils détestaient, ceux qui le faisaient rougir de plaisir en se tortillant et ceux qui le laissaient de marbre. Il prit un soin infini à lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait pour le préparer au mieux puis chercha son approbation muette pour pousser les choses plus loin.

Le souffle déjà court et l'épiderme couvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration, Sam ouvrit les yeux sous la pression d'une caresse sur sa joue et le fixa avec des yeux légèrement voilés de plaisir. Le désir lui nouait le ventre de manière presque douloureuse et ce fut dans un accord tacite que l'Archange se coula entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser.

Le brun voulu dire quelques chose mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge un peu sèche et Gabriel se pressa juste contre lui pour le rassurer. Il sentait parfaitement l'angoisse du chasseur mais il sentait aussi combien il avait envie de lui et sa confiance aveugle à son égard. Il encadra donc son visage d'une main, son pouce caressant tendrement la joue de son amant, garda ses yeux rivés dans les siens, et glissa l'autre entre eux pour les guider.

oOo

\- Castiel ! Ramène ton cul ici tout de suite, sale fils de pute ! Tu crois que tu peux t'enfuir comme ça et...et... et me laisser tout seul ?

Dean laissa pendre son bras en dehors de l'accoudoir, les doigts fermement serrés autour du goulot de sa bouteille et tordit la bouche dans une grimace de mécontentement en constatant que l'ange restait sourd à ses appels. Cet enfoiré. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça. Et pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il avait senti que la discussion allait virer aux révélations ?

\- T'es qu'un putain de lâche, Castiel ! Tu m'entends ?

Oh, Castiel entendait très bien, de là où il était. Il avait beau être à des milliers de kilomètres, la voix de Dean hurlait aussi bien dans la pièce que dans sa tête. Foutu lien. D'autant plus difficile à ignorer que le chasseur appliquait une pression monstre sur leur connexion spirituelle sans même s'en rendre compte. Le brun avait failli se taper la tête contre un mur la première fois.

\- Reviens, il faut qu'on parle...

Était-ce de la supplication que l'ange aux yeux bleus décelait maintenant dans la voix du blond ? Son instinct rôdé à répondre aux injonctions des Winchester faillit le trahir avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'il ne secoue la tête comme s'il pouvait en chasser Dean. Ce dernier était bien assez sournois pour tenter de l'avoir par les sentiments.

\- Castiel... Cas... S'il te plait.

Merde. Il fallait qu'il résiste. Le chasseur n'était pas en danger de mort imminente alors ça pouvait attendre. Lui, par contre, s'il l'écoutait...

\- Je suis sûr que tu as autant la trouille que moi.

Castiel aurait aimer s'arracher les tympans à cet instant précis. Mais la voix de Dean serait tout de même resté insidieusement dans un coin de sa tête. Cet imbécile avait l'air sérieux, en plus. Mais l'ange savait que c'était l'alcool qui parlait avant tout. Demain, il aurait tout oublié.

\- J'te préviens, je vais boire jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me sauver de l'overdose.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait... L'alcool. Ces deux là ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Mais Castiel était tout de même inquiet de la potentialité de cette menace.

\- Allez, Cas. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un gros con avec toi. Tout le monde me le dit. Sam me le dit. Même Gabriel qui, soit dit-en passant, est un crétin, mais un crétin qui se tape mon frère, me l'a dit.

Castiel entendit le blond souffler de dépit et d'agacement.

\- Ces deux trous du cul se comportent comme des morveux de quinze ans, dégoulinants d'amour et de bons sentiments. Et... Même cet enfoiré d'Archange est génial avec Sammy.

L'ange le visualisa en train de froncer les sourcils en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, puis chercher quelque chose pour contrebalancer cet accès de gentillesse.

\- Enfin, si c'était pas le cas, je le tuerais de mes propres mains. Grommela Dean et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Le chasseur se tu ensuite pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et l'ange cru tout d'abord qu'il s'était endormi avant qu'il ne se remette à parler d'une voix plus basse, presque mélancolique.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à être comme ça avec toi ?

Castiel ferma les yeux très fort pour ne pas céder à la tentation d'apparaître dans le Bunker afin d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il se fit violence pendant de nombreuses minutes si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Dean avait arrêté de parler. Il tendit l'oreille pendant un long moment avant de se décider à aller jeter un œil là-bas. Pas plus de quinze secondes, il se le jurait. Juste le temps de vérifier que son protégé se portait bien.

Quand il apparu dans le Bunker, le chasseur était endormi dans son fauteuil, la bouche entrouverte, le menton posé sur sa poitrine et les jambes balancées par-dessus l'accoudoir. Les traces discrètes et brillantes sur ses joues lui retournèrent le cœur et il s'approcha pour tirer la couverture sur lui afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Avant d'enfreindre ses résolutions, il s'envola à tir d'aile pour ne pas l'observer dormir toute la nuit. S'il faisait cela, il ne partirait plus jamais le lendemain.

oOo

\- Aah...

Les joues cramoisies et les ongles plantés dans la peau de son partenaire, Sam perdait pied un peu plus à chaque coup de rein. Gabriel tenait fermement ses cuisses contre lui tout en malmenant ses lèvres, son cou ou ses épaules, autant d'endroits que l'Archange pouvait atteindre avec sa bouche pour projeter le brun dans un état second. Le chasseur oubliait tous ses préjugés quand le blond mordillait sa nuque et lui procurait de petites décharges qui lui couraient jusqu'au creux des reins ou qu'il promenait sa langue sur son épiderme et que le bas-ventre du cadet l'élançait furieusement. Une seule chose comptait pour le moment : Gabriel qui lui faisait l'amour comme s'il avait toujours été le seul dans sa vie. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs ou avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout n'était pas parfait. Les mouvements du chasseur étaient un peu maladroits quand ils tentaient de s'accorder à ceux de son amant, il ne savait pas toujours quoi faire de ses mains et son corps semblait agir hors de son contrôle. Il avait du mal à étouffer ses gémissements, surtout quand Gabriel appuyait _là_, et il fut le premier surpris par son orgasme. Il faillit s'excuser sans trop savoir pourquoi, se sentit un peu ridicule après coup, et puis tout bizarre à l'intérieur. Son cerveau fonctionnait sans interruption, le remplissant de doutes et de questions jusqu'à ce que l'Archange s'allonge contre lui et que tout se taise enfin.

Les bras refermés autour de Gabriel, le visage de ce dernier enfoui dans son cou, Sam finit par écouter le silence qui le berçait. Tout s'était apaisé, autant dans son corps que dans son esprit. Seuls subsistait la chaleur du corps de son amant contre lui et son souffle tranquille contre sa peau. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était aussi simple que ça, l'amour. Si c'était toujours aussi logique. Comme si chaque pièce retrouvait progressivement sa place dans le puzzle; Comme si le plus important se résumait à cette odeur, ce sourire ou ce regard ambré.

Si c'était juste ça, Sam était prêt à n'importe quoi pour en profiter chaque seconde de sa vie.

oOo

\- Alors pendant tout ce temps, tu entendais les prières de Dean ?

Castiel lança un regard bleu orage à Sam et hocha lentement la tête.

\- Pourquoi revenir maintenant ? Voulu savoir Gabriel.

\- Parce que je ne cours plus aucun risque, désormais. Affirma l'ange. Et parce que j'ai laissé le temps à Dean de tourner la page.

_Et parce que je préférerais m'arracher les ailes plutôt que de rester loin de lui un jour de plus. _

\- Tu penses ? L'Archange leva un sourcil sceptique. Moi je pense plutôt que tu seras en danger tant que vous n'aurez pas posé les choses sur la table.

Castiel fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais Sam fut plus rapide pour intervenir avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Simple expression, Cas.

\- Oh.

Le chasseur lui lança un regard compatissant et Castiel soupira en posant son menton contre ses paumes.

\- Tu penses qu'il va revenir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Il revient toujours.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir ! **

**Voici comme promis, l'avant-dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Celui-ci est concentré uniquement sur Castiel et Dean car ils ont encore des choses à régler. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Dean était effectivement revenu le jour d'après.

Sans un mot, il avait posé son sac et les clefs de voiture sur la table, puis avait attrapé Castiel par le bras pour le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre. Malgré les protestations de l'ange, il ne l'avait lâché que quand la porte avait été fermée à double tour et qu'il se fut tourné vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il avait eu le temps de cogiter au volant de sa voiture.

\- Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fuis.

Abasourdi, le brun hésita un instant à disparaître d'un battement d'ailes mais le regard du chasseur suffit à l'en dissuader. Il déglutit difficilement sous le poids de ses yeux chargés de reproches et d'incompréhension et décida de se jeter à l'eau.

\- Quand je suis revenu, après que Lucifer m'ait tué, je... J'ai dû passer un marché avec le Vide pour pouvoir revenir sur Terre.

Dean haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Et en quoi consistait ce marché ?

\- Hum... Il a dit qu'il me reprendrait si jamais je me laissais aller à être heureux. Répondit Castiel d'une voix mal assurée.

L'aîné des Winchester s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que sa mâchoire se décrochait sous la surprise.

\- Attends, quoi... ?

Le cerveau du chasseur tournait à toute vitesse pour mettre du sens sur les paroles de l'ange tandis que ce dernier se décomposait lentement en face de lui, attendant le moment où il comprendrait enfin le sous-entendu. Il tressaillit quand Dean releva les yeux sur lui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ?

C'était techniquement impossible et pourtant Castiel sentit son souffle se bloquer douloureusement dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne put que hocher piteusement la tête en se demandant si son agonie allait être longue.

\- Je te rends... Heureux ? Continua le blond dans un souffle.

Nouveau hochement de tête, presque imperceptible cette fois. L'ange avait viré au cramoisie et il essayait désespérément de se souvenir comment respirer avant de tomber dans les pommes. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé ressentir tout cela mais son ventre était étrangement noué alors que l'envie furieuse de se retrouver à des kilomètres de là le dérangeait franchement. C'est en tordant entre elles ses mains moites qu'il se rendit compte que pour la toute première fois de son existence, il ressentait vraiment la peur. Peur que Dean prenne mal cette révélation, peur qu'il se mette en colère et qu'il le chasse du Bunker à tout jamais. Qu'il le chasse de sa vie.

Pour sa part, Dean avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment pouvait-il rendre Castiel _heureux_ après tout ça ? Il n'y avait pas de place pour le bonheur dans leur quotidien. Encore moins avec la façon dont il l'avait traité durant toutes ces années.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Cas... Avoua-t-il sincèrement. En quoi est-ce que je te rends heureux ?

Le brun sentit sa bouche s'assécher un peu. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Et par où commencer ?

\- Parce que... Parce que tu m'as dit que je faisais partie de votre famille. Commença-t-il timidement. Je ne suis plus... tout seul.

Si seulement son protégé savait à quel point il lui était reconnaissant pour ça. Après avoir choisi de se rebeller contre le Paradis, il s'était retrouvé seul afin de se battre pour ses convictions. Dean lui avait offert plus que quatre murs entre lesquels il pouvait se reposer. Il lui avait offert un véritable foyer, un repère, un endroit où il se savait accueilli à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Une deuxième famille.

\- Tu... Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Continua-t-il en trouvant le courage de le fixer dans les yeux. Alors même que plusieurs de mes frères et sœurs ont tenté de me barrer la route ou même de me tuer, tu... tu es resté à mes côtés.

Il s'interrompit un instant , appréhendant sa réaction mais Dean l'écoutait avec attention et lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Reprit-il alors avec un peu plus d'assurance. Tu m'as appris à réfléchir par moi-même, à faire mes propres choix. Je pensais connaître et aimer l'humanité mais... Je ne savais pas à quel point je me trompais avant de te rencontrer, Dean.

Le chasseur sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale quand Castiel prononça son nom dans un murmure presque fervent.

L'ange avait oublié tout ce qui ne concernait pas l'instant présent. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le Vide pourrait bien attendre encore quelques minutes, il n'était pas prêt à taire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années.

\- Nos relations n'ont peut-être pas toujours été aussi cordiales qu'elles le sont aujourd'hui et j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs impardonnables, j'en suis conscient. Beaucoup d'erreurs que tu n'aurais pas dû me pardonner. Mais... Tu ne m'as jamais rejeté et je... Dean, je... Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Le chasseur le fixa un instant puis secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, personne à remercier, Cas. Je l'ai fait parce que... Et bien parce que j'aurais fait la même chose pour Sammy. Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner, Cas. Je n'ai jamais pu, c'était... Au-dessus de mes forces.

L'ange brun avala difficilement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter les paroles du chasseur. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et il se fit la réflexion que son protégé l'avait rendu plus humain que n'importe qui d'autre. Plus humain encore que quand il avait été privé de sa grâce. Dean le faisait _ressentir_.

\- Dean, je veux que tu comprennes que si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je bénéficie d'un sursis. Dit doucement le soldat de Dieu.

Le chasseur sourit tristement.

\- Je crois avoir compris, ne t'en fais pas.

Dean faisait bonne figure mais il avait envie d'éclater en sanglots. Avait-il été aussi foncièrement mauvais pour que sa vie soit injuste à ce point ?

_On ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Tu ne pourras jamais lui dire à quel point tu es reconnaissant d'avoir parcouru tant de chemin avec lui. A quel point il compte pour toi. A quel point tu voudrais le traiter comme il le mérite. A quel point tu regrettes de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux avant, d'avoir été aussi borné, aussi con. A quel point tu... l'aimes. _

\- Dean...

Le blond accrocha ses prunelles et ravala ses larmes quand Castiel recommença à parler.

\- Je veux que tu saches, quoiqu'il arrive, que je suis heureux de t'avoir tiré de l'Enfer. Que je suis heureux d'être celui ayant eut le privilège de toucher ton âme. Ton âme est... Elle est sublime, si tu pouvais la voir comme je la vois... Je veux aussi que tu saches que... que je tiens à toi et que c'est différent de l'affection que j'ai pour mes frères, ou pour Sam. Je sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les coutumes humaines et que je ne suis pas censé ressentir tout ça et pourtant, c'est bien là. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive, tu sais ? Je suis perdu et ça me fait peur. Mais quand tu es là, et bien... J'ai un peu moins peur. J'aimerais te dire ça avec tes mots à toi mais je ne sais pas comment on fait. J'ai... Je... Je sais juste que tant que je suis avec toi, ça va.

Dean détourna les yeux et ferma les paupières assez fort pour espérer retenir les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses cils. Peine perdue, une goutte salée roula quand même sur sa joue alors que tout son corps se crispait dans une tension insoutenable. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre tellement la sensation était étouffante. Il avait mal à en crever et il devait rester droit et fort pour Castiel. Il essuya rageusement ses joues trempées et se fit violence pour le regarder.

\- Je sais, Cas. Articula-t-il difficilement.

_Moi aussi._

* * *

**A suivre pour l'ultime chapitre !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il est d'avantage axé sur Dean et Castiel parce que je voulais absolument mettre un point final à leur histoire et que, honnêtement, on imagine la très bien la suite pour Gabe et Sammy (ou alors, à votre imagination...). **

**Merci de tout coeur à tous les gens qui m'ont lu, qui m'ont suivis et m'ont laissé des reviews au fur et à mesure de l'avancement de cette histoire. Pour une première, et bien je suis extrêmement heureuse des retours et je compte continuer sur d'autres projets :)**

**So, see you soon et surtout, pour la dernière, enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Les jours suivants, la vie repris son cours et ses habitudes. Gabriel avait officiellement élu résidence au Bunker et Dean s'efforçait de se réjouir du bonheur de son frère. Castiel et lui avaient retrouvés une entente cordiale mais chacun savait ce qui couvait sous la surface, même si aucun n'en parlait jamais.

Les deux frères avaient recommencé à chasser, rapportant chaque jour leur lot de blessures, hématomes et fractures en tout genre que les deux créatures célestes soignaient patiemment.

Castiel avait repris contact avec le Paradis et passait de plus en plus de temps là-bas, pour aider à reconstruire un semblant d'ordre en l'absence des archanges, et déterminer une nouvelle hiérarchie. Les anges devaient apprendre à se réorganiser sans compter sur un quelconque soutient divin. Plus personne ne leur donnait d'ordres et ils devaient à présent faire leurs propres choix, ce qui donnait du fil à retordre à Castiel quand il essayait de leur expliquer la notion de libre-arbitre. Gabriel avait poliment refusé de remettre les pieds au Paradis et l'ange brun se débrouillait donc seul la majorité du temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, les choses progressaient petit à petit et bientôt, Castiel envisagea de retourner vivre là-bas. Sa mission actuelle était si chronophage qu'il passait l'essentiel de son temps dans les Cieux plutôt que sur Terre et de plus, cela lui éviterait de penser sans cesse à Dean alors qu'il était tout proche de lui. Il comptait sur un éloignement pour oublier peu à peu son trouble et son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite en sa présence. Ne restait plus qu'à en parler à l'intéressé.

\- C'est une bonne chose d'avoir trouvé de quoi occuper tes journées. Lança platement Dean après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de t'installer là-bas.

Le ton morne du chasseur hérissa les plumes de l'ange aux yeux bleus qui eut l'envie désagréable de le secouer pour obtenir une autre réaction. Dean ne répondait jamais de cette manière. Dean était borné, impulsif, colérique. En temps normal, il aurait menacé l'ange de lui couper les ailes pour le forcer à rester auprès d'eux. Sauf que voilà, Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander une chose pareille à Castiel. Il savait qu'ils souffraient tous les deux de leur côté et que rien n'aurait pu arranger les choses. Il ne pouvait pas retenir son ange gardien par égoïsme même si l'idée de son absence lui faisait aussi mal qu'un coup de couteau dans le cœur. Au Paradis, il avait une chance de tourner la page et de se rendre réellement utile. De vivre la vie qu'un ange aurait dû vivre.

\- Je... Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda le brun, hésitant.

Castiel désirait à force égale qu'il le retienne autant qu'il le laisse partir mais ça, il le gardait pour lui.

\- Je n'ai pas t'en vouloir. Répondit le chasseur sur le même ton neutre. C'est ta vie, Castiel. Tu en as bien assez fait pour nous.

L'ange hocha lentement la tête et se leva pour aller annoncer la nouvelle aux deux autres habitants de la maisonnée.

OOo

\- Bon... Alors je suppose que c'est maintenant qu'on se dit au revoir ?

Son seul imperméable sur le dos en guise de bagage, Castiel faisait face aux trois hommes qui se tenaient à l'entrée du Bunker. Sam hocha la tête, les yeux embués et s'approcha d'un pas pour serrer longuement l'ange dans ses bras.

\- Reviens nous voir de temps en temps.

\- Je ne pars pas de manière définitive, Sam. Sourit Castiel en lui rendant son étreinte un peu plus naturellement que dix ans auparavant.

\- Tu vas nous manquer. Répondit tout de même le grand brun qui détestait les adieux.

Le chasseur l'avait à peine lâché que Gabriel lui sautait au cou pour l'enlacer.

\- Tu vas voir, tu vas t'emmerder au bout de cinq minutes, sans nous ! S'écria-t-il pour masquer son émotion, le visage dans l'épaule de l'ange en trenchcoat.

Castiel avait gentiment tapoté son dos en esquissant un sourire.

\- Sois gentil avec Sam et Dean.

\- Toujours ! Avait répliqué l'Archange avec un clin d'œil, mais Castiel avait remarqué qu'il avait les yeux un peu rouges.

L'ange avait ensuite regardé Dean qui n'avait pas bougé, hésitant sur la manière de lui faire ses adieux. Sam et Gabriel en avaient profité pour s'éclipser discrètement, préférant leur laisser un instant d'intimité.

\- Je... Avait commencé Castiel avant de se taire alors que le chasseur bougeait.

Dean avait brisé la distance qui les séparait et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

\- Fais pas le con, d'accord ? Lui avait-il murmuré à l'oreille alors que le cœur du brun manquait de sortir de sa poitrine. Je veux pas qu'un trouduc d'emplumé vienne m'apprendre que tu t'es fait désintégrer.

\- Promis. Avait seulement pu répondre Castiel sans s'étrangler.

Dean s'était ensuite détaché de lui et l'avait longuement observé en silence pour graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire avant de tourner les talons, préférant être seul pour laisser libre cours à sa peine. L'ange l'avait suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse puis s'était envolé d'un battement d'ailes vers le Paradis.

oOo

_Deux mois plus tard_.

\- Je m'ennuiiie.

Sam soupira et referma le livre qu'il était en train de lire. Si Gabriel répétait une trente-huitième fois qu'il s'ennuyait, il ne répondrait plus de ses actes.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas aller t'ennuyer ailleurs ? Lui lança-t-il sur un ton légèrement agacé.

L'Archange cessa de se balancer sur sa chaise et lui renvoya un regard outré.

\- Si tu t'occupais de moi, je ne me plaindrais pas.

\- Si j'avais voulu m'occuper de quoi que ce soit, j'aurais pris un animal de compagnie. Grinça Sam. Tu es assez grand pour te distraire tout seul.

Gabriel renifla avec mépris.

\- Si tu le prends comme ça... Je peux toujours aller trouver de la compagnie.

Le chasseur lui retourna un regard blasé, peu impressionné.

\- Et bien au moins tu casseras les pieds à quelqu'un d'autre.

Vexé, le blond lui jeta un regard noir et quitta le salon en marmonnant dans sa barbe, croisant Dean qui arrivait en sens inverse. Ce dernier s'assit près de son frère et pointa le doigt dans la direction qu'avait prise Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le nain ?

\- Dean... Grogna le cadet sur un ton de reproche.

\- Quoi ! Pas ma faute s'il a choisit un véhicule de la taille d'un gamin de douze ans. Se défendit le chasseur. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Il a que monsieur s'ennuie et se sent donc obligé d'ennuyer les autres à leur tour. Répondit Sam avec un poil trop de virulence.

Dean grimaça et posa une main compréhensive sur son bras.

\- Pas facile tous les jours, hein ?

\- A qui le dis-tu... Soupira son cadet en repoussant son livre un peu plus loin.

Le silence s'installa quelques minutes avant que le brun ne reprenne la parole.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Castiel ?

Il sentit Dean se tendre immédiatement et regretta un peu sa question.

\- Non. Répondit simplement le chasseur en grattant la table du bout de l'ongle.

Sam l'observa et vit son front plissé, ses traits inquiets et ses yeux tristes. Rien n'avait vraiment changé en deux mois et son frère n'avait pas retrouvé le sourire.

\- Tu veux...

\- Non, je ne veux pas en parler. Le coupa un peu sèchement le blond avant de se radoucir. Non, merci Sammy. Ca va.

\- D'accord.

Le cadet n'insista pas. A la place, il savait ce qui changerait les idées à son frère.

\- J'ai trouvé un cas étrange en feuilletant le journal tout à l'heure et je pense que ça vaut le coup qu'on aille jeter un œil. Trois morts étranges en trois semaines et comme par hasard, juste après qu'un membre de la famille ait quitté la ville.

Le regard de Dean s'éclaira un peu et il se leva pour aller chercher ses affaires.

\- Rendez-vous à l'Impala !

oOo

Ça n'aurait pas dû mal tourner.

Ce n'était qu'une simple affaire de contrat, un démon des croisements qui s'était trouvé plus malin que les autres en proposant aux intéressés ce qu'ils désiraient en échange de la vie d'un de leur proche, comptant sur leur cupidité pour récolter deux âmes au lieu d'une. Son petit manège aurait pu continuer longtemps si les Winchester n'étaient pas passés dans le coin.

Ils étaient sur le point de l'éliminer quand tout était parti en vrille. Il avait suffit d'un témoin présent au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, d'un piège à démon défaillant, d'un moment d'inattention et Dean s'était retrouvé avec le manche d'un poignard dépassant de la poitrine pour avoir voulu protéger son petit frère. Paniqué, Sam faisait pression sur la blessure, parlant à son aîné pour qu'il ne perde pas connaissance et implorant mentalement Gabriel de venir les aider au plus vite.

Ce fut Castiel qui arriva en premier.

Dean était à moitié dans les vapes quand l'ange se pencha sur lui pour retirer délicatement la lame de sa chair qui se mit à vomir un sang vermillon de mauvais augure. Il tomba dans les pommes quand ce dernier posa ses mains sur lui pour tenter de refermer la blessure. Il n'entendit pas lorsque Castiel dit à Sam qu'en ripant contre son sternum, la lame s'était plantée entre deux côtes et avait endommagé son poumon gauche, juste en dessous du cœur, et qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de l'emmener à l'hôpital, pas plus que l'ange n'avait le talent de guérisseur de feu son aîné pour arranger les choses.

Ce fut Gabriel, fraîchement débarqué auprès d'eux, qui empêcha Sam de conclure un pacte avec un démon pour échanger la vie de son frère contre la sienne et ce fut Castiel qui s'y colla. Il n'avait plus à rien à perdre de toute façon, à part Dean.

Alors quand ce dernier rouvrit les yeux de longues minutes plus tard, la vie sauve et le corps comme neuf, ce fut pour tomber sur l'enveloppe sans vie de son ange gardien à ses côtés.

Sam s'attendait à le voir s'effondrer mais le chasseur accueilli la nouvelle sans vraiment réagir. Puis une idée germa doucement dans sa tête.

oOo

_24h plus tard._

Dean serrait la petite boite en bois de cèdre entre ses mains, laquelle produisait un cliquetis régulier qui battait la cadence de ses pas. Il faisait nuit noire et il avait dû attendre que Sam et Gabriel s'endorment enfin l'un contre l'autre pour pouvoir sortir sans bruit du Bunker. Il avait pris son Impala et il avait roulé une petite heure avant de garer la voiture au bord de la route.

Maintenant, il marchait sur un chemin poussiéreux avec une idée précise en tête. L'excitation fourmillait dans ses veines à mesure qu'il approchait de l'endroit qu'il voulait. Depuis la veille, il avait l'impression que son corps était sous tension permanente et il avait dû prendre son mal en patience pour attendre la tombée de la nuit sans que les deux autres ne se doutent de rien. Bien sûr, Sam avait dû voir la lueur inquiétante qui hantait ses yeux depuis qu'il les avait rouvert à côté du cadavre de Castiel. Bien sûr, il devait s'attendre à ce que ce calme feint finisse un jour ou l'autre à exploser. Bien sûr, il devait suspecter quelque chose. Mais il avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

Arrivé à un croisement, le chasseur commença par dessiner un large cercle à la peinture, prenant garde aux accrocs cette fois-ci. Puis il s'accroupit au centre du piège et enfoui ses mains dans la terre pour creuser un trou assez grand pour que la boite qu'il avait apportée y tienne. Il la recouvrit ensuite soigneusement, vérifia que son poignard était bien accroché à sa ceinture et facilement dégainable et attendit.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant qu'un démon de sexe masculin n'apparaisse à sa gauche et fronce les sourcils en réalisant qu'il avait été bêtement piégé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Je veux juste passer le marché habituel. Répondit calmement le chasseur en levant les mains en signe de paix. Dix ans de ma vie contre une âme.

\- Quelle âme ? Cracha le démon, méfiant face à temps de détachement.

\- Un ange. Castiel. Précisa-t-il.

A la mention du prénom céleste, le démon éclata de rire.

\- Dix ans contre l'âme d'un ange ? Et pas n'importe lequel en plus... Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il te faut.

Dean renâcla. Il avait beau s'y attendre, il allait devoir négocier.

\- Quatre ans. Reprit ensuite le démon avec plus de sérieux.

\- Huit. Proposa le blond en s'efforçant de rester impassible.

Il faisait ça pour Castiel. Il faisait ça pour Castiel. Il faisait ça pour Castiel. _Pardonne-moi, Sammy_.

\- Six. Sourit l'autre en regardant ses ongles avec un intérêt feint.

\- Non. Grogna Dean.

\- Tu es dur en affaire, Winchester. Ricana la créature de l'Enfer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu t'abaisserais à négocier des années de ta vie pour un minable petit ange tombé en disgrâce.

\- Sept ans. C'est ma dernière offre. Répondit-il en ignorant la pique.

\- Est-ce que notre terrifiant chasseur, rempart contre l'Apocalypse, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, bienfaiteur de l'humanité, serait tout bêtement tombé amoureux d'une pitoyable petite créature ailée ? Susurra le démon avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Est-ce que tu acceptes, oui ou non ? Grogna Dean en posant la main sur le manche de son couteau.

\- Mais regardez-le qui serait prêt à ramper par terre pour sept misérables petites années en compagnie de son cher et tendre... S'esclaffa l'autre. C'est d'un pathétique. Va pour sept ans, ça passera bien assez vite.

Le chasseur n'aurait rien tant aimé de déverser ses tripes sur le sol à cet instant mais le démon était porteur de son contrat et il était hors de question qu'il ruine ses chances de revoir Castiel. Il s'astreignit donc à l'immobilité quand celui-ci scella leur contrat d'un baiser et qu'il sentit sa langue purement provocatrice se promener contre ses lèvres closes. Puis le démon s'écarta avec un regard triomphant et disparu, le laissant seul au milieu de la nuit.

Dean inspira profondément. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, la mort de Castiel avait permis de le libérer de son contrat avec le Vide. S'il ne s'était pas trompé, il reviendrait sur Terre libre et avec le droit d'être heureux. Enfin.

Chaque minute qui passait le plongeait un peu plus dans le doute. Et si son pacte ne rimait à rien ? Et si un simple contrat ne permettait pas de ramener un ange ? Et s'il s'était fait avoir par ce démon un peu trop heureux de son marché ? Il repassa les dernières minutes en boucle dans sa tête, cherchant un indice qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'il venait de se faire entuber sur toute la ligne. Non, les démons étaient liés par leurs contrats, il ne pouvait pas se jouer de lui. Mais... Et si ?

\- Dean.

Le silence fut soudain assourdissant dans sa tête, brisé seulement par les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient jusque dans ses oreilles.

Au début, il n'osa pas se retourner, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Les hypothèses les plus invraisemblables s'échafaudaient au fur et à mesure dans sa tête. Peut-être était-ce seulement son imagination. Et si Castiel était bien là, peut-être que rien n'avait changé pour autant. Peut-être étaient-ils seulement revenus au point de départ. Peut-être étaient-ils condamnés à rester malheureux toute leur vie. Courte vie, maintenant que Dean venait de l'amputer à jamais.

\- Dean.

Au son de la voix pressante, le chasseur finit par se retourner. Un rire nerveux lui échappa quand il posa les yeux sur Castiel. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ne plus le reconnaître au bout de deux mois seulement ? Il était exactement le même. Le rire de Dean enfla d'avantage dans sa poitrine et roula dans sa gorge avant d'éclater à l'air libre. Castiel le regardait comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, la tête penchée sur le côté et les sourcils froncés. Des expressions que le blond connaissait par cœur.

L'ange s'approcha de lui et le chasseur devina les mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu m'as ramené.

Rien n'était assez juste, assez fort à cet instant pour que Dean réponde avec de simples mots. Un seul pas en avant et il le plaquait contre lui, une main agrippant sa taille, l'autre, sa nuque, pulvérisant allègrement toute notion d'espace personnel quand ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes.

_Enfin_. C'est ce qui résonna en premier dans son esprit.

Il embrassait Castiel et Castiel ne mourrait pas.

Il embrassait Castiel et ils étaient tous les deux en vie.

Il embrassait Castiel et Castiel l'embrassait en retour.

Il le serrait fort contre lui, par peur qu'il ne lui glisse soudainement entre les mains. Il frôlait la peau palpitante de son cou du bout des doigts, contact timide en forme d'interrogation auquel Castiel répondait par un assentiment muet en lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme deux naufragés au milieu d'une tempête, craignant que l'un disparaisse si l'autre le lâchait. Dean, entre les bras de son ange gardien, était persuadé d'avoir trouvé sa place et ne l'aurait cédée pour rien au monde. Rien ne prenait autant son sens qu'à cet instant précis. Castiel était son ancre, sa bouée de sauvetage, il l'empêchait de dériver alors même que tout semblait perdu, alors même qu'il avait perdu Sam, plusieurs fois. Et même quand le brun était parti, même quand Dean était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait, Castiel trouvait le moyen de lui sauver la peau une dernière fois.

\- Dean...

L'ange aux yeux bleus était un peu perdu. Il avait accepté son sort sans hésiter, retournant dans le Vide non pour les raisons qu'il aurait pu croire mais pour garantir que son protégé allait vivre. Il ne s'attendait pas à se réveiller à nouveau sur Terre, délivré des entraves de son ancien contrat. Cette liberté lui faisait légèrement peur maintenant qu'il pouvait en bénéficier pleinement.

Il quitta les lèvres enivrantes du chasseur pour poser son front contre son épaule. Tout tournait autour de lui et il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

\- Hey, Cas... Tout va bien ?

Dean le serra étroitement contre lui le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Les cheveux de Castiel lui chatouillaient la joue, il sentait sa poitrine se gonfler et s'abaisser lentement contre la sienne au rythme de sa respiration, ses mains agrippées presque douloureusement à son dos. Tiens, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au parfum pourtant familier qui se dégageait de sa peau. Il avait envie de parcourir son épiderme de baisers, de voir des émotions encore inconnues troubler son regard bleu, de sentir son corps frémir contre le sien.

Plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il devait lui laisser le temps de comprendre et de s'habituer à cette soudaine proximité. Après tout, ils avaient le temps, maintenant.

Sept ans.

Sept ans pour réapprendre à se découvrir et à s'aimer, ce n'était pas si mal, non ?

* * *

**FIIIIN**


End file.
